Por Siempre
by Mayaya Green
Summary: CAPITULO 23! por fin me digno a actualizar...Link llega por fin al castillo donde reta por ultima vez a Nydus ganará que que quede de pie y con vida...
1. Comprometidos

Mayaya: Como ya terminé mi otro fic, empezé este nuevo proyecto. Yo no quiero hacerlo tan tan largo como el otro, pero tampoco será tan tan cortito ( O.O por fin que?). Necesito algo para mantenerme activa y que me motive para escribir. Este fic es un poco diferente a los que acostumbro escribir, es el resultado de una pesailla que tuve ( T.T Buaaa pobre de mi) Pero en vez de angustiarme decidí convertirlo en un fic y agragarle cosillas. Espero que sean de su agrado, aunque como les dije, es diferente a lo que acostumbro escribir...espero recibir sus lindos comentarios XD~~~~~ Como siempre....ustedes no me fallan.....^.~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* COMPROMETIDOS *

  
  
  
  
  
  


Link estaba sentado al lado de su amada en el lago de Hylia. Ya habían pasado varios años de que habían desaparecido a Ganon en la otra dimension. Zelda tristemente pensaba que despues de que esto terminara Link se iba a alejar. Pero no salió como ella había pensado...

  
  


Link: (nervioso) Oh Zelda princesa mía....este...este ...tengo algo que decirte...*Uyyy que no me rechaze...*

  
  


Zelda: ¿Que es corazón? Dime que es eso que quieres decirme y te oprime el pecho...

  
  


Link: Zelda....yo....tu bien sabes que desde que te conocí...nació una lazo que me unió a ti para siempre....Zelda, desde que te ví, supe que estarías en mi vida para siempre...y es precisamente lo que quiero...Zelda...quiero que unamos nuestras vidas...quiero que siempre estés conmigo y que compartamos cada minuto, cada instante...en pocas palabras....Zelda, ¿Quisieras ser mi esposa?

  
  


Zelda: (Llevando ambas manos a la boca) Oh Link! (Jugetonamente) Ummmm....pues...pues...Ya te estabas tardando corazón!!!!

  
  


Link toma a Zelda por los hombros y la empieza a besar...con una pasión desenfrenada. El amaba mucho a Zelda y ansiaba hacerla su esposa. Zelda estaba muy enamorada de Link, era gracioso ver como temblaba cuando Link la tomaba así...como sus piernas flaqueaban y como sus sentimientos brotaban a flor de piel. Link toma una sortija y la coloca en la mano de Zelda.

  
  


Link: (Serio) Zelda, con esta sortija...y aquí en tu sitio favorito...yo te juro amor eterno...Zelda tu serás la única mujer en mi vida y en mi corazón para siempre....

  
  


Zelda: Para siempre.....

  
  


Y ambos sellan su juramento con el beso mas tierno que se habían dado nunca....

  
  


Link: Por siempre....

  
  


Zelda: Por siempre....

  
  


Y unos días despues...Link va al castillo a hablar con el Rey Harkyn y su esposa, la Reyna Latifah. Ambos estan de acuerdo que su hija se case con tan valiente joven que alguna vez salvó a Hyrule de las garras de Ganon. En lo personal, le tenían mucho afecto a Link por querer tanto a su hija. Nadie se la merecía mejor que Link. Usualmente, las princesas no se casaban con personas que no fueran de la realeza, pero este era un caso especial, ya que Link era algo mas que un simple soldado, el era el héroe de Hyrule, ademas de que poseía la Trifuerza del coraje.....

  
  


Link: Se nota de que si tienes la Trifuerza de la sabiduría...

  
  


Zelda: ¿Y eso porque?

  
  


Link: Porque acceptaste casarte conmigo...ven aca....(le dice algo al oido que hace que Zelda se sonroje escandalosamente)

  
  


Zelda: (sonrojada) AY LINK!

  
  


Link: Jajajajajajaja!

  
  


Zelda: Hay que hacer los preparativos...la fiesta, los invitados, el ajuar de novia...y...y...¿Que tanto me miras?

  
  


Link: Lo bella que eres...¿Que haría sin tí?

  
  


Zelda: ¿Ay si verdad? Que sería de tí sin mi ....

  
  


Link: No quiero ni pensarlo....

  
  


Link se fue con sus amigos a comunicarles las buenas nuevas. Tambien para invitar a todos sus amigos. Elijió a Malon, a Nabooru, a Saria y a Ruto para ser damas de honor en su boda. Link estaba feliz y Zelda ni se diga. Empezaron con sus preparativos para la boda.

  
  


Fue ahí cuando empezaron a suceder cosas extrañas....muy extrañas...


	2. Cosas Extrañas

* COSAS EXTRAÑAS *

  
  
  
  
  
  


Zelda se encontraba en su recámara, bailando al son de su felicidad. Vió en su cama su ajuar de novia. Faltaban tan pocos días para su boda! Su mirada se dirijió al vestido en su tocador. Acarició su enorme vestido blanco y pasó su mano sobre la sedosa tela...

  
  


Zelda: AYYYYY!!!!!! (mira a sus dedos ensangrentados) Pero algo me picó! Tendra alfileres esta cosa...ay mi mano....IMPA!!!!!! IMPA!!!!!!

  
  


Impa: ¿Que pasa Princesa?

  
  


Zelda: Revisa mi vestido...creo que tiene alfileres por que mira mi mano...

  
  


Impa: Oh Princesa! Vaya a que le curen eso...yo reviso su vestido

  
  


Zelda: Mira nada más!! Que horror!!! Impa manché mi vestido con sangre!!!

  
  


Impa: Princesa, no se preocupe, no es tan grande la mancha, se quitará fácilmente

  
  


Zelda: Eso espero...Impa, ¿Qué encontraste?

  
  


Impa: Este vestido no tiene nada

  
  


Zelda: ¿Cómo no va a tener nada? Mira mi mano!!

  
  


Impa: Que raro....(vuelve a revisar meticulosamente) Le digo que no tiene nada! Al menos que me este volviendo ciega...

  
  


Zelda: A ver...presta acá...(revisa) No tiene nada...que extraño...Impa, has que me cambien el vestido, no quiero éste...

  
  


Impa: Enseguida...(sale de la recámara)

  
  


Zelda: Que extraño...Bah no arruinará mi felicidad!

  
  


Impa le mando a cambiar el vestido por un modelo parecido pero no igual. A Zelda le gustaba mas el otro, pero éste tambien era bonito. Ella había ignorado el incidente y no lo comentó en la mesa con Link ni con sus padres. Zelda siempre tenía la costumbre de jugar un rato con su comida antes de probarla. Esta maña no era muy bien vista por sus padres, pero se la pasaban por alto. Zelda estaba jugando con su sopa y estaba a punto de probarla cuando...

  
  


Zelda: AHHHHHH!

  
  


Link: (Se para de la mesa) ¿Que pasa?

  
  


Rey: ¿Y esos modales?

  
  


Reina: AHHH QUE ASCO!!!!

  
  


Zelda: Miren lo que hay en mi sopa...

  
  


Link saca con la cuchara una pequeña rata negra...pero lo sorprendente era que la sopa estaba hirviendo y la rata viva...

  
  


Rey: IMPA!!! Diles a los cocineros que pasen a la sala de mi administrador...para que los liquide....

  
  


Impa: Si su majestad...

  
  


Zelda: No es para tanto...a mi ya se me quitó el apetito...me retiro...

  
  


Link: Yo voy con ella....

  
  


Reina: No se pude confiar en los trabajadores hoy en día...

  
  


Estando arriba en la recámara de Zelda...

  
  


Link: Zelda....no te sientas mal...fue solo una ratita...(jugetonamente sube sus dedos por su cuello hasta su nariz para luego besar su narizcilla)

  
  


Zelda: Es que....*¿Le diré?...no...para que preocuparlo..son puras tonterías* Es que le tengo pavor a las ratas...es eso...

  
  


Link: Te amo....

  
  


Zelda: Yo tambien....(besa a Link)

  
  


Despues de un rato, Link se fue de el cuarto de Zelda y ella se quedó sola pensando en su recámara, viendo a la ventana.

  
  


Zelda: Que día! Creo que hoy me levanté con el pie izquierdo...pero ya mañana será otro día....Y con Link...cualquier día es bonito...ahora...a dormir se ha dicho!

  
  


En eso.....

  
  


"Duerme tranquila....que tal vez sea el ultimo de sus sueños..."

  
  



	3. ¿Por que Link?

* ¿POR QUE LINK? *

  
  
  
  
  
  


Zelda despertó la mañana siguiente. Vió que era un día muy bonito. Cuando se levantó, le llegó el olor a flores que estaba a la par con su cama.

  
  


Zelda: Flores!! Y de Link!!! Ahhhhh! Que lindo!!

  
  


Zelda toma una flor y al olerla, ésta se convierte en una cobra, intenta morderle la cara...pero Zelda la arroja. Después las demás flores se hacen serpientes y muy asustada, toma el jarro y las arroja por la ventana.

  
  


Zelda: Entonces era...era...Link....el que me está haciendo ésto!! Que bromas de mal gusto!!!! Pero ahorita voy a hablar con él!!!!

  
  


Zelda se empieza a vestir, cuando Link entra a su recámara. Zelda lo mira con cara de furia y Link la mira con cara inocente.

  
  


Link: Buenos días amor!!!

  
  


Zelda: CALLATE!!! LINK COMO TE ATREVES!!!

  
  


Link: (inocentemente) ¿De que hablas?

  
  


Zelda: Mira Link que no me parece que....

  
  


Link: CALLATE!!!

  
  


Link le suena tremenda bofetada a Zelda haciéndola rodar por los suelos. Zelda aun confundida, se pone de pie y su cuerpo empieza a temblar, siente miedo, furia, confusión, dolor y mucho mas...¿Por que Link le pegó de esa forma?

  
  


Zelda: LINK QUE TE OCURRE!! ¿ESTAS POSEIDO O QUE????

  
  


Link: (risa malévola) Jajajajajajajajaja! (suspira) Ven a mi "amorcito"

  
  


Zelda: NO LINK NO TE ACERQUES!!!!!!!!!! DEJAME YA NO QUIERO SER TU ESPOSA!!!!!!

  
  


Link: ¿Ah no? Mejor para mi....tengo algo mejor para ti.....(Le dice desabrochando su cinturón)

  
  


Link toma a una desprevenida Zelda y empieza a desgarrar la ropa, tocándola por doquier. No lo hacía por placer ni por lujuría, lo hacía para humillarla y hacerla sentir poca cosa.

  
  


Link: Tu no vales nada!!! ¿Por que te resistes? ¿Que no te gusta?

  
  


Zelda: (llora histérica) LINK DEJAME!!!!!!!!!!! SUELTAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

  
  


Link: Ruegame...anda...ruega por que te suelte...

  
  


Zelda: Por piedad....por lo que tú mas quieras.....aaaaghhhh (grito débil de Zelda)

  
  


Link: (Jugetonamente) No, lo que mas quiero ya lo estoy consiguiendo... (serio) Y YA CALLATE!!!!

  
  


Link la golpea un poco mas haciendole moretones por todo el cuerpo. Zelda que ha perdido toda fuerza no lucha mas contra el. Ella ha quedado totalmente inofensiva debajo de Link mientras que él continúa con su fechoría. Despues, Zelda es poseída dolorosamente por el hombre que ella una vez amó con toda su fuerza. Tiene una esperanza de que éste sea un impostor, que no sea el verdadero Link...y hay una forma de comprobarlo. Mientras que el seguía ocupado desflorando a Zelda, ella toma la mano izquierda de su agresor y la junta con la mano derecha de ella. De inmediato brilla la Trifuerza del Coraje junto con la de Sabiduría. No cabe duda que éste era él Link que ella había conocido desde siempre. El mismo que la ayudó a derrotar a Ganon, el mismo que ayer le ayudó a escojer su ajuar de novia...Después de que abusó de ella se rió cruelmente.

  
  


Zelda: (entrecortada) No.....n...oo....por....qq..qq.que....Li....Linkkk....

  
  


Link: Y aún no he terminado contigo...Necesito tu parte de la Trifuerza para conquirtar la mundo. Ya quité a Ganon de mi camino, ahora, te toca a tí...

  
  


Zelda: (levemente) No...

  
  


Toma el cuello blanco de Zelda y lo empieza a apretar...con todas sus fuerzas...A Zelda se le va escapando la respiración... sus pulmones se contraen, luchando por inhalar aire, no entienden que pronto dejaran de funcionar...siente como se le acaba el oxígeno y como se va obscureciendo su exterior...cuando de pronto...

  
  


Zelda: AHHHHHH!!!!!!!! (respira despues de que le falta el oxígeno) AHHHHHHHHHH!

  
  


Zelda despertó de su pesadilla empapada de sudor.

  
  


Zelda: Fue una...una pesadilla...que horrible!!!! (se suelta a llorar como loca) No puedo imaginarme a Link así que tonta fuí!!!

  
  


Ella huele una fragancia familiar...voltea y ve las mismas flores de su sueño...

  
  


Zelda: ¿QUUUUUEEEEEEEEEE???? No puede ser!!!! ¿Sera una visión? ¿Profecía? Mis sueños siempre...siempre suceden...Cuando era niña yo ví como Ganon destruía a Hyrule....y también ví a Link que acababa con él....y ahora esto...¿Será? Con todo esto que me ha pasado....mejor me ando con cuidado

  
  


La temerosa Princesa toma el jarro de flores y lo arroja al suelo...toma una y nada pasa. Se va levantando y en eso, Link entra a su recámara.

  
  


Link: Buenos días amor!!!!!

  
  


Zelda no puede evitar un sentimiento de dejavu.

  
  


Zelda: AHHHHH LINK NO TE ME ACERQUES!!!!!! VETE VETE VETE VETE!!!!!!!!!!

  
  


Link: (inocentemente) ¿De que hablas??

  
  


Con este último comentario Zelda se vuelve loca, es igual que su sueño.

  
  


Zelda: LARRRRGGGAAAATEEEEEE AHHHHHH!!!!!

  
  


Link: Zelda cariño que tienes!!!!! (corre y la abraza) Zelda! Tranquilízate mi amor!!!! Por favor!!!! Zelda!!

  
  


Zelda: Link fue horrible horrible!!! Una pesadilla horrible!!!! OH LINK TE AMO TANTO!!!!!! (abraza sin temor a Link)

  
  


Link: Cuentame tu pesadi....(sorprendido) Zelda! ¿Que te pasó en el cuello?

  
  


Zelda se miró al espejo y vió con horror como tenía marcas en el cuello, como si alguien había intentado estrangularla...

  
  
  
  


Mayaya: T.T AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! T.T Por favor!!! no me odien por ser tan cruel y tan sádica!!! Como les dije, es diferente es mi primer intento al horror/suspenso/miedo etc etc lo que quieran llamrle v.v quiero experimentar con esto a ver que pasa....v.v y no se olviden de mí!!!!!!! ^.^ Jane!!!


	4. Comportamiento Anormal

*** Comportamiento anormal ***

Zelda: (Nerviosa) No se….la verdad, no se…

Link: Zelda…dime…¿¿alguien ha tratado de hacerte daño??

Zelda: N-no…¿¿como cress Link??

Link: ¿¿Entonces??? ¿¿Como explicas esos maguñones??

Zelda: Ay Link, tal vez al ponerme unos de mis collares pesados, se me marco sin querer y tu ya haciendome preguntas que me esta poniendo nerviosa.

Zelda no sabía como se le había occurido esa mentira. Tampoco no entendía por que no tenía el suficiente valor de decirle las cosas extrañas que le estaba sucediendo.

Link: ¿Segura?

Zelda: (sonriendo dulcemente) Si Link…segura…

Link: Bueno, vamos para abajo a desayunar pero antes…..

Link toma a Zelda y la hecha en la cama. Siempre hacía eso para hacerle cosquillas hasta que Zelda no pudiera mas. Pero esta vez fue diferente, Link recibió tremenda bofetada de Zelda!

Link: Ay! Me dolió! Zelda…¿Por que hiciste eso?

Zelda: Yo….yo…Yo te dije que no volvieras a hacerme eso! 

Link: Pero pensé que lo decías jugando…

Zelda: Perdon Link…fue una…reacción que no me explico…

Link: Bueno, si me das un beso…Tal vez te perdone…

Zelda le da un beso muy timido en la mejía. Link la mira un poco extrañado y piensa que Zelda lo esta provocando. La toma por los hombres y la empieza a besar, como siempre lo ha hecho, pero Zelda solo lo hace a un lado.

Zelda: No me siento bien…major nos vemos alla bajo ¿si?

Link: Esta bien…deveras que te encuentras un poco rara, Si necesitas algo me echas un grito si? (le besa la frente a Zelda)

Zelda: Si…gracias….

Link baja del cuarto del Zelda y se le nota que esta muy preocupado por su prometida. Desde que la conoció, Ella nunca se había comportado así. Siempre actuaba con seguridad con aplomo…Era muy diferente a la Zelda débil y austada que se encontró ahorita. Link no tenía cabeza como para ir al comedor, y major salió al patio. Quiza contemplando el cielo azul sus penas se aliviaban, tal vez la fragancia de las flores le dirían que hacer. Estando concentrado en sus pensamientos, vió algo moverse en los arbustos. El desenvaina su espada y camina lentamente al arbusto. Se da cuenta de que es el arbusto donde esta la ventana del cuarto de Zelda.

Link: ¿Ze-Zelda?

El arbusto deja de moverse, pero no hay contestación.

Link: Quien quiera que sea, si no sale en tres segundos…1…2…3

Link se arroja en el arbusto. Despues de que muchas hojas y ramas  salen volando, Link se sale del arbusto un poco enojado y un poco sonriente.

Link: Debi de imaginarmelo al ver un pie de ese color

Ruto: Ho-Hola Link….¿Como estas?

Link: Bien, Ruto, (jugando) ¿Sabías que estaba a punto de degollarte? No vuelvas a hacer eso!

Ruto: (apenada) Lo siento Link, pero te vi en el patio tan solito tan triste que quería asustarte!

Link: (cara de "si como no") ¿Y que te trae por aca?

Ruto: Este…este…nada…bueno…es que

Link: ¿Que?

Ruto: Bueno Link…sin mas rodeos…Cuando tu eras niño me prometiste que te casarías conmigo…con esa condición te entregué el Zafiro de los Zoras. Bien sabías que en mi famlia se acostumbra dar esa piedra al los prometidos de las princesas…y…y…

Link: (sarcasticamente) Si….¿Y que mas? Cuantas veces te he explicado que te tuve que decir eso con tal de que me dieras esa piedra! Si no me la entregabas…No hubiera podido salvar a Hyrule…Ya te dije que me perdonaras por la mentira que te eché…

Ruto: Pero…pero…una promesa es una promesa…Si eres lo suficientemente hombre debes de cumplirme!

Link ya estaba acostumbrado a los reclamos de Ruto. Siempre que lo veía era lo mismo. Zelda tambien sabía eso de lo de Ruto y no le tenia celos ni resentimientos, al contrario, le parecía gracioso como Ruto metía a Link en aprietos.

Link: Mira Ruto, contigo es siempre lo mismo, nunca vas a dejar de reclamarme y reclamarme…Ya me imagino, cuando este casado con Zelda, en vez de decirme que me tengo que casar contigo me vas a decir, si te hubieras casado conmigo….

Ruto: Eso no se me había ocurrido pero ya que lo mencionas no es mala idea

Link: Uyyyyyyyyy…y a propósito…¿Que hacías en la ventana de Zelda? (mintiendo) Ni digas por que te alcanze a ver!

Ruto: Yo…yo…yo solo buscaba a Zelda por que quería saber como y de que color iba a ser nuestro vestido…tu sabes….las de las madrinas de honor…Tengo varios dias buscandola y no la encuentro…

Link: Eso es muy tonto Ruto, si tanto buscabas a Zelda, ¿Por que no entrabas por la puerta principal? Y mas si ya tienes días aqui! Por que la has de haber estado espiando ¿no? A ver a que horas yo entraba etc etc

Ruto: Por supuesto que no! Ay Link como eres! Si yo no soy metiche, ni que tuviera tanto tiempo para pasarme dias enteros aqui vigilando

Link: El ladron siempre se delata solo….

Ruto: Ya te dije que no! y compermiso que tengo otros asuntos que hacer! Voy con Zelda….

Link: Esta bien…yo tambien tengo cosas que hacer, si Zelda pregunta por mi, le dices que me fui al Bosque a visitar a Saria

Ruto: No te preocupes yo me encargaré de decirselo personalmete….

Link toma a su Epona y se dirige a todo galope al Bosque Kokiri, que Epona ya conocía bien el camino. ¿Como iba a olvidar ese pasto esmeralda que solo crece ahí? Por supeusto que no…

Link entra al bosque y pregunta por Saria. Le dicen que se ha ido al bosque encantado. Como le urge hablar con ella, se va al bosque encantado y la encuentra ahi, como siempre, sentada en el tronco mochado tocando su verde melodía con su ocarina.

Link: Hola Saria!!

Saria: ¿Eh? Pero Link! Que sorpresa!! Ven sientate conmigo…

Link: Gracias….

Saria: Te veo y me acuerdo de aquel niñito holgazán que siempre tenía que despertar por las mañanas…eres diferente Link…

Link: Saria, Saria…no te me pongas sentimental…bien sabemos que tu y yo somos los mejores amigos

Saria: Gracias….y ¿Que te trae por aca?

Link: Solo venía a saludarte y a que me dieras consejos

Saria: ¿Ah si? ¿Sobre que?

Link: Sobre Zelda, versa…se ha estado comportando ultimamente de una manera rara…

Saria: Escucho….

Mientras tanto, Zelda se duchaba en la regadera. Se pregunta si sobrereacciono con Link. Tal vez ella estaba exagerando, tal vez debería decirle a Link lo que le sucede, lo del vestido, lo de su sueño…A lo major todo sea producto de su imaginación, digo, todo puede pasar…No cree que pueda ser algo maligno por que de serlo asi, su Trifuerza lo indicaria, mas su poder de Séptima Sabia…Talvez tenía una enfermedad…¿Daño mental? No…no lo cree, no encaja…De repente…sintió algo peludito que se le subían a los pies…Con infinito temor, Zelda miro hacia abajo y vio como un monton de arañitas negras con vientre rojo se le subian por los pies….

Zelda: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Zelda sale de la regadera, toma su toallla y empieza a sacudirse los pies con ella. Se golpea duramente en los pies pero las arañas no se quitan. Se siente horrible que esas arañas caminen en sus pies…Se siente horrible cuando esas criaturas infernales se calvan en su piel, hudiendola a cada paso rapido que dan. Sentir la aspereza de sus patas contra la suavidad de ella…pero se siente mas feo que suban por su  frágil cuerpo desprotegido de prenda alguna….

**Mayaya: **Como les decía…pobre pobre Zelda!!! Creo que me he ensañado con ella! De seguro alguien debe odiarla mucho para hacerle lo que le esta haciendo! O tal vez no solo sea una persona…que tal si es un complot??? ^o^ no se puede saber!!! Muajajajajajaja! Muchas gracias a los que me han puesto review en este y en mis otros fics….se los agradezco mucho XD…Y en esta misma semana actualizare este fic…no se lo pierdan ^.~ Gracias jeje……


	5. Brazalete

**Mayaya:** Ay por favor, disculpenme disculpenme...no fue mi intencion no actualizar lo que pasa es que me movi de casa y no teniamos telefono ni internet y no podía actualizar hasta ahorita disculpenme por favor T^T....Bueno, continuemos con la historia....

**5.-BRAZALETE DORADO**

Zelda: Por favor por favor! Alguien que me ayude!!!

Ruto entra al cuarto de Zelda al oir sus gritos.

Zelda: Por favor Ruto, quitame a estos bichos, quitamelos!!!

Ruto corre hacia Zelda y empieza a sacudirla con otra toalla. Tal parece que al contacto de Ruto, las arañas desaparecían.

Zelda: Muchas gracias Ruto....gracias gracias

Ruto se empieza a reir

Zelda: No entiendo que es tan gracioso

Ruto: Ay Princesa que broma tan mas buena jajajajaja, de verdad que te veías muy graciosa brincando de un lado al otro

Zelda: Ruto...no te burles de mi, ya te viera en mi lugar con el monton de arañas negras subiendo por tus piernas

Ruto: Jajaj...¿a-arañas? Guacala...

Zelda: ¿Que no las viste?

Ruto: ¿Ví qué?

Zelda: ¿Como puede ser posible que no viste las arañas que tu misma me quitaste?

Ruto se acerca y toca a Zelda en la frente

Ruto: No tienes calentura...así que no puedes estar delirando...Link me ha dicho que eras muy bromista pero esto ya se pasa Zelda

Zelda: No estoy bromeando

Ruto: No no no...a mi no me haces tonta

Zelda: Ruto te juro por las Diosas que lo que te digo es verdad

Ruto: Ay algo aqui que no me gusta...

Zelda: ¿Qué?

Ruto: Que Link se me va a casar con una mujer que esta loca BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Zelda: *pensado* En verdad...¿Estaré loca? ¿Cómo es que Ruto no vió nada? No entiendo, no entiendo...iré con un doctor....*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zelda: ¿Que tengo Doctor?

Doc: Pues yo la veo bien Princesa...No se ni por que vino a verme, fisicamente esta bien

Zelda: Ah bueno...*Entonces...si estoy loca*

Zelda se va a su recamara y se pone a meditar. Concentra todo su poder y trata de sentir alguna energía maligna a su alrededor, algo que le este causando daño...no encuentra nada...

Mientras tanto....Link viene de hablar con Saria, va caminado hacia el bosque y sale. Afuera se encuentra a Ruto, que esta muy angustiada

Link: no tu otra vez...

Ruto: Link es Zelda

Link: (alarmado) ¿Que tiene Zelda...?

Ruto: Pienso que esta mal de la cabeza

Link: Ay Ruto, tu piensas que todos estan mal de la cabeza hasta incluso yo

Ruto: No Link...es en serio, tu novia se la pasa delirando y viendo cosas

Link: Ruto, Zelda siempre ve cosas ya que tiene el don de la profecía

Ruto: Pero esto es diferente Link...creo que alguien la esta enfermando, alguien le esta haciendo un daño...

Link: Pues de seguro eres tu

Ruto: Link deja de jugar es en serio, debes cuidar mas a Zelda

Link: Lo se...no ocupas decirmelo...

Mientras tanto en el castillo....

Zelda: Ahhhhhhhhhhh.....no.....que quiere de mi.....dejeme dejeme......

Hombre: No Princesa....te necesito para cumplir con las ordenes de mi amo...

Zelda concentra todo su poder y trata de luchar contra ese sujeto. Carga su energía al maximo y la usa en contra de ese hombre. El hombre solo extiende su mano y hace una bola de energia negra con morado absorbiendo sin ninguna dificultad la energia de Zelda. Zelda no alcanza a ver lo siguiente por que cae al suelo seminconsciente. Solo puede ver un brazalete dorado...


	6. Ha desaparecido

**HA DESAPARECIDO...**

Link: Zelda....ZELDA!!!!!!!!!! ¿Donde estas? ZEEEEELLLDAAAAAA

Todo el castillo esta buscando a Zelda. Incluso Link y sus amigos

Ruto: No ves Link...TE LO DIJE TE LO DIJE!!!!! A ver como le vas a hacer para traer a Zelda de vuelta

Link: No la hubieras dejado sola!!!

Ruto: Si solo vine a advertirte y

Malon: Ya basta...si seguimos asi, ninguno va a pensar con claridad y no podremos encontrar a la princesa

Saria: Ella tiene razón

Nabooru: Miren, empezemos por organizarnos, Link, yo enviaré a mi mejor escuadrón de guerreras a busacarla y....¿pero a donde?

Saria: Si Link...a donde pudo ir Zelda...

Link: Es lo que me frustra...no tengo idea de a donde pudo ir, pero tenemos que actuar rápido antes de que algo malo suceda...

Saria: Tengo un idea Link

Link: Si...cualquiere idea es buena ahorita

Saria: Mira, vamos con Rauru al Templo de Tiempo, y pasemos por Darunia, que al cabo aqui estan Impa, Ruto, Nabooru y Yo, Si nos juntamos los seis sabios y unimos nuestro poder, podremos senir la precencia de la septima sabia, que es Zelda....

Link: Es una magnifica idea!!!

Malon: Link, yo no tengo super poderes pero puedo ir al rancho y hablar con mi papa, y tal vez podamos reunir a mucha gente que nos ayuden si es que tu quieres

Link: Si Malon, has eso, en un momento como este, todo es bueno

Ruto: Pero que esperan!!!! no hay que perder mas tiempo....

Link: Vamos....

Mientras tanto, Zelda despierta en una cueva, esta amarrada a un palo de fierro enterrado en el suelo. Los pies los tiene encadenados u se da cuenta de que a su alrededor esta un circulo morado y que ella se encuentra en el medio de ella.

Zelda: ¿Donde estoy? Que...que significa todo...

Despues ve al hombre que la capturo. Viste una capucha que le cubre todo el cuerpo, es negra y esta desgarrada de abajo. Despues de un gran gran tiempo, entra otra persona con capucha negra, pero su figura no era corpulenta como la otra, sino mas bien, delgada, era de mujer. Ellos se hincan ante otra figura que esta sentada en una especie de altar. Era un hombre delgado, como calavérico, y Zelda pudo ver su sonrisa blanca dibujarse debajo de la capucha.

Hombre: Vaya vaya mis queridos hijos...han hecho muy bien si trabajo

Zelda: ¿Quien eres? ¿Por que me traes aquí?

Nydus: Mi nombre es Nydus....por lo que veo eres muy persistente...acabaste con todas tus energías y aun puedes hablar...te admiro princesa....

Las dos personas siguen hincadas ante el

Nydus: Eres muy hermosa princesa....¿Te gusto los regalos que te mande?

Zelda: ¿A que te refieres?

Nydus: Jajajajajaja....a la rata, a las arañas, tu vestido...y en especial, a ese sueño tan magnifico que tuviste...Si me salió bien el disfraz de Link ¿no? Hasta te la creíste que era el...jajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Zelda: Asi que eras tu el que estaba detrás de todo...

Nydus: No sabes cuanto disfrute abusar de ti en ese sueño...

Zelda: Canalla.....

Nydus: Cuidado con lo que dices princesa, te puede ir mas mal...

Zelda: ¿Que piensas hacerme?

Nydus: No comas ansias princesa...primero tenemos que hacer un ritual y despues se llegará tu destino...

Zelda: ¿Ritual? y mi destino es...

Nydus: ...la muerte...

Zelda: NO NO NO!!!! Link vendrá a rescatarme!!!

Nydus: Lo sé princesa lo sé, tambien lo necesito a él...tu serás quien lo traiga a mi...

Zelda: Pero por que haces esto....¿PORQUE?

Nydus: Tengo mis motivos...el inútil de Ganon, no supo cumplir mis encargos, por eso desvaneció en la otra dimensión...

Zelda: A que te refieres...¿que no ganon quería apoderarse de la Trifuerza y conquistar al mundo...?

Nydus le enseña su mano izquierda a Zelda, la Trifuerza del poder brilla en sus manos

Nydus: En realidad, yo lo mande a que me trajera la Trifuerza, pero el estúpido penso que con este pedazo iba poder derrotarme y fue derrotado por ti y por ese Link, ahora, quiero tu parte de la Trifuerza y la de El...

Zelda: No lo vas a lograr

Nydus: ¿Ah no? ¿Quien me lo impedirá?

Zelda: Perderás al igual que Ganon...

Nydus: Yo no se como tu y Link derrotaron a Ganon, pero sea lo que sea, a mi no me va a pasar...Tu hora y la de Link se llega...hijos mios..comienzen con el ritual....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Los seis sabios esta en el templo del tiempo, tomados de la mono concentrando todo su poder. Link se encuentra afuera esperandolos y esta muy impaciente

Link: por que no se apuran...Zelda me necesita yo lo siento.....

Una Luz resplandeciente inunda al Templo, depues los seis sabios salen del Templo

Saria: Link, sabemos donde se encuentra Zelda, esta debilitada y no tiene energia para comunicarse con nosotros y decirnos quien la tiene, pero podemos sentir una onda muy maligna en ese lugar

Link: Pues que esperan...VAYAMOS!!!!!!

Ruto: Link toma...cortesía de Rauru

Link toma la Master Sword

Link: Ah si ya se me había olvidado...Pero que esperan...VAYAMOS!!!

Saria: Link, nosotros no podemos ir para aya, no esta en nuestro dominios

Link: ¿A que te refieres?

Saria: Link, nosostros no estamos capacitados para pelear, pero desde aca podemos abrir las dimensiones y mandar a quien sea ahí, ademas de que tu y Zelda tienen la trifuerza

Link: Entiendo, ¿donde esta Zelda?

Link escucha muy atento las indicaiones de Saria, toma a Epona y se dirije a toda velocidad a donde Zelda se encuentra. Nydus siente que Link viene para aca.

Nydus: Princesa...Link esta por llegar...Es una lástima, si tu no tuvieras la Trifuerza no tendría que matarte para conseguirla....Ahora Hija mia

La mujer de capucha negra se acerca a Zelda y la amordaza. Zelda la mira a los ojos y la alcanza a reconocer...


	7. Link por fin has llegado!

* LINK!!! POR FIN HAS LLEGADO!!*

  
  
  
  
  
  


Zelda: *No puede ser....es ella!! Maldita...¿Como pudo?

  
  


Nydus: Espera! Espera...antes de que la mates, quiero darle una ultima oportunidad...

  
  


Nydus se hinca hacia donde esta Zelda y la levanta del suelo. Ella aun esta amordazada y amarrada. Nydus que aun no se quita su capucha, le dice:

  
  


Nydus: Mira Princesa, si me entregas las Trifuerza voluntariamente no te mataré...y podras quedarte conmigo, por siempre...

  
  


Nydus se quita la capucha para revelare su verdadera forma. Tiene unos ojos hermosos de color azul violeta y un cabello negro, muy lustroso y bien cuidado. Lo tiene atado hacia atras en una cola. Varios cabellos negros jugetean en su rostro y se lo retira con una mano, para que Zelda pueda verlo completamente. Sus facciones son perfectas y muy varoniles. Un cuerpo atletico, bien cuidado y una sonrisa perfecta. Tenía unos labios muy sensuales y una mirada profunda. Sin lugar a dudas, era uno de los hombres mas apuestos que Zelda hubiera visto en toda su vida.

  
  


Nydus: ¿Que dices princesa? ¿Me darás la Trifuerza?

  
  


Zelda quien no se inmuto para nada ante la presencia de Nydus, lo mira con profundo odio y mueve la cabeza negativamente.

  
  


Nydus: Ah pero que tonta y obstinada eres, de todos modos te mataré para conseguirla, te ofrecía el perdon de tu vida y ser mi reina pero me has rechazado...nadie rechaza a Nydus....

  
  


Nydus se arrima mas a Zelda y la toma de la cintura, le quita la amordaza y la besa apasionadamente. Zelda abre los ojos desmesuradamente y empieza a llamar a Link en su interior. Nydus sigue besandola. Despues se para y se hace un lado.

  
  


Nydus: Maténla...

  
  


La mujer de capucha negra saca un cuchillo largo, delgado y muy puntiagudo y se acerca a Zelda. El otro hombre la sostiene para que le pueda atravesar el pecho.

  
  


En eso, una flecha de luz sale de ninguna parte atravesando limpiamente al hombre, quien soltó inmediatamente a Zelda cuando el angel de la muerte se le atraveso.

  
  


Nydus: Justo a tiempo Link...

  
  


Link: Maldito...

  
  


Link saca otra flecha de la luz y se la lanza a Nydus. Este Nydus Voltea hacia la mujer de capucha negra y le hace una mirada fulminante. La mujer entiende su mensaje y sin pensarlo dos veces atraviesa el pecho de Zelda. Nydus toma la flecha con sus manos

  
  


Link: NOOOOOOOOOO ZELDA!!!!!!!!!!

  
  


Link suelta su arco y corre hacia donde esta Zelda. Nydus no se esperaba eso y tambien vuela hacia Zelda. Link llega primero y la toma entre sus brazos. Se llena todo de sangre porque han atravesado mortalmente a Zelda.

  
  


Link: Zelda te lo suplico...No te mueras te lo ruego....

  
  


Link se quita parte de su túnica y presiona la hemorragía de Zelda, ella medio abre los ojos y le toca la frente a Link para despues desvanecerse en sus brazos. Nydus quien llega hacia el mismo lugar, toca a Zelda y se hace para atras

  
  


Nydus: (tomandose la cabeza con ambas manos) MALDICION!!!!

  
  


Link: Perro...vas a morir por atreverte a dañar a Zelda te lo juro que has de morir

  
  


Nydus: (aun inyectado de furia) El que vas a morir eres tu...


	8. Nydus Vs Link

* NYDUS Vs LINK *

  
  


La pelea entre Link y Nydus comienza. Nydus se eleva al aire y mira a Link desde abajo. Le muestra la trifuerza del poder...Al brillar la trifuerza de Nydus, tambien brillo la de Link...y la Zelda

  
  


Link: ¿Que??? Zelda...me entrego su Trifuerza, quiere decir que ella...que ella...

  
  


Nydus: Esta muerta....Maldición yo quería su parte

  
  


Link: Maldito Ganon si te derrote una vez lo volveré a hacer...

  
  


Nydus: Correción...yo no soy Ganon, mi nombre es Nydus y me quedare con tu Trifuerza...

  
  


Link: Pues tu y Ganon son lo mismo los mataré....los mataré...

  
  


Nydus lanza una bola de energía muy parecida a las de Ganon, pero las del el eran azules y mas rapidas. link que no se queda atrás en agilidad, sacó la Master Sword y le devolvió el poder pegandole directamente a Nydus. Nydus se paraliza por un momento y le da tiempo a Link de recoger su arco y lanzarle una flecha de luz. Lastima seriamente a Nydus.

  
  


Nydus: Ya veo...con que fue esto lo que derrotó a Ganon...ya veo que el como yo te menospreciamos...pero yo no caigo en la misma trampa dos veces...

  
  


Nydus tenía un misterioso cristal morado colgado al cuello. El metal que lo soportaba era de oro y estaba en forma de media luna sosteniendo el cristal morado que era redondo. El cristal brillo intensamente y Nydus se regeneró como si nada le hubiera pasado.

  
  


Nydus: Estúpido mortal, yo soy de la antigua raza de magos. Soy inmortal y no podrás matarme...jamas...

  
  


Link: Eso lo veremos, aunque tu tengas mucho poder y esa parte de la trifuerza, yo tengo el corage y la sabiduría, sabré matarte

  
  


Nydus: Me toca a mi atacar....

  
  


Nydus se le deja ir a Link y este lo intercede con la espada haciendo que Nydus se tambalee un poco. Despues le lanza un rayo de energía a Link y le pega directo

  
  


Link: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

  
  


Nydus: *Sonrie*

  
  


Link: * respira agitado* Ah ah ah ah

  
  


Nydus le vuelve a lanzar una bola de energía y Link se la devuelve con la espada. Despues de algunos moviemintos parecidos y al ver que Link siempre se los esquiva, Nydus decide cambiar de tactica. Usando su energía infinita, hace una espada morada hecha de energía y baja al suelo.

  
  


Nydus: Ahora si Link...peliemos de a deveras

  
  


Link: Grrrrrrrr AHHHHHHH

  
  


Las dos espadas chocan. La de Link brincan chispas del metal y la de Nydus rayos de electricidad. Siguen dandose de espadazos, marometas y esquivar.

  
  


En una de esas, Nydus alcanza a herir a Link en el brazo, haciendolo sangrar copiosamente

  
  


Nydus: Creo que se me paso la mano, y he arruinado mi diversión...que aguafiestas soy...

  
  


Link se toma su brazo y cierra los ojos. El dolor es inmenso y Nydus sigue como si nada hubiera pasado.

  
  


" Link....no te des por vencido

  
  


Eres la única esperanza que le queda a hyrule...

  
  


Eres el héroe del tiempo, el guerrero sagrado de las Diosas...

  
  


No te des por vencido...Lucha...Hazlo por mi..."

  
  


Link: ¿Ze-Zelda?

  
  


"Link...todo guerrero tiene punto débil,

  
  


encuentra la de el y lo vencerás...

  
  


confió en ti....te amo...."

  
  


Nydus: ¿Con quien tanto hablas? Deja de estar lloriquendo y pelea como los hombres

  
  


Link recuerda la mirada de terror de Zelda cuando estaba siendo torturada por el hace dias, recuerda como desmorono la entereza de Zelda, recuerda su cara de dolor al ser atravesada por esa daga, recuerda su mirada de agonía cuando murió en sus brazos. Link siente una enorme furia que se le nota en los ojos y de las trifuerza y de la espada sale una energia blanca y misteriosa, mientras que el mira a Nydus con ojos asesinos

  
  


Nydus: Asi me gusta...

  
  


Link con una increible velocidad se lanza sobre Nydus, espada al frente. Nydus apenas se percata de que Link se le abalanzó con la espada y contra apenas alcanzo a esquivar tan mortal ataque. Con el movimiento su collar volo momentaneamente en el aire y sin darse cuenta ninguno de los dos, cortó la cadena y el crisatl morado de Nydus salió rodando al suelo.

  
  


Nydus mira su túnica al frente rota. Por un momento, Link lo hubiera atravesado, y aunque era inmortal, le dolería mucho, no tanto en su cuerpo, sino en el orgullo de guerrero

  
  


Nydus: Esto se pone mas interesante

  
  


La mujer de la capucha ve el cristal y como primer instinto corre y lo toma en sus manos. Quiere arrojarselo a Nydus pero le entra temor y solo empieza a correr, saliendo de la cueva y dirigiendose a Hyrule.

  
  


Las espadas vuelven a chocar. Despues de un rato ambos se separan muy cansados.

  
  


Nydus: (sudando e inhalando aire incontrolablemente) Ah Ah Ah...¿por que estoy tan cansado....?

  
  


Link: (Aun con ojos envenenados de odio)

  
  


Nydus se busca su cristal. Al ver que su cadena se ha roto y no esta la piedra, el temor se apodera de su corazón. Sin esa piedra, Nydus ha perdido su poder y su inmortalidad. Con ojos desmesurados toma un paso hacia trás y comienza a buscar su piedra

  
  


Link quien no perdió tiempo, le arroja una flecha de luz a Nydus, y el la alcanza a esquivar. Pero poco a poco se le van acabando las energías hasta que una flecha lo alcanza y le atraviesa limpiamente el pecho. Monton de sangre comienza a salirle y cae de rodillas.

  
  


Link se acerca a él, y sin ninguna compasión, lo terminó usando la Master sword. Nydus se desploma muerto en el suelo, a así, termina la pesadilla.

  
  


"Gracias...así podre descansar en paz...

  
  


Gracias heroe del Tiempo..."

  
  


Link toma el cuerpo de Nydus y lo arroja al fuego, asegurandose de que se queme la ultima particula de Nydus: Como este era un mago, se hizo cenizas instantaneamente.

  
  


Link: Creo que estamos a mano maldito, me quitaste mi vida y yo la tuya...

  
  


Camina hacia Zelda con los ojos inundados de lágrimas

  
  


Link: Zelda....mi Zelda...tantas ilusiones que teníamos, tanto que nos queríamos...No merecías morir, no merecías morir!!!!!!!!

  
  


Los lamentos desgarradores de Link hacían eco por toda la cueva. Link Toma a Zelda en sus brazos, esta aun tibia, parece mas bien que solo duerme. Sigue igual de hermosa o aun mas, por que en su rostro se dibujaba la paz. Ocasionalmete, las lágrimas de Link caían sobre el rostro de Zelda y suavemente seguia su curso sobre la piel de Zelda. Se sube a Epona y suavemente galopea hacia Hyrule, así como si Zelda se fuera a lastimar si le da de prisa.

  
  


Mientras tanto, la chica de la capucha negra sigue corriendo muy asustada en medio de el campo. Se quita la capucha negra y mete el cristal en la capucha, evitando todo contacto con ella. Aun trae el brazalete puesto pero al ir corriendo entre tanto arbusto se le atora en una rama. Intenta librarse y se da cuenta que una gran manada de lobos la miran hambrientos. Trata de liberarse rapidamente pero los lobos se le siguen acercando. Finalemte, el brazalete se le cae facilmente y logra empezar a correr

  
  


Los lobos le siguen, hasta que se encuentra atrapada entre varios arbustos. Mira hacia atras, y mas de una dozena de lobos se le acercan. Asustada, cae de espaldas mientras el primer lobo se le abalanza. La mujer saca el cristal de Nydus y hace que los lobos retrocedan muy asustados al sentir poder tan maligno. La dejan sola y ella, evitando nuevamente todo contacto con la piedra, la envuelve en la capucha negra.

  
  


Se dirije a su casa apresuradamente. No se percata que su padre la ve entrar muy asustada

  
  


Talon: Malon...Malon...ven para aca, ¿que tienes? Vienes pálida hija mía...

  
  


Malon sin hacer caso, enreda mas la capucha y la arroja a lo mas profundo de su armario. Asegurandose que nadie nunca mas la fuera a encontrar. Cierra la puerta de su cuanrto con llave y se arroja a su cama a llorar.

  
  


Malon: Zelda, Zelda, perdóname,... yo nunca quise hacerlo, perdóname....estaba bajo el control de él...pero como s eme cayó el brazalete, se que el ha muerto y ya no estoy bajo su control, si pudiera, te daría mi vida a cambio de la tuya....Ahhhhh perdóname....

  
  


Talon toca suavemente a la puerta de Malon. malon decide no abrir, y su padre, muy preocupado, abre la puerta a la fuerza.

  
  


Talon: Hija...¿te encuentras bien? ¿Estas muy pálida? ¿En dónde andabas? Mira, reuní a toda la gente que me pediste

  
  


Malon: Ah gracias papa, yo solo salí a caminar un rato para distraerme, no me he movido de aqui toso el día solo fuí a caminar un ratito pero aquí he estado todo el tiempo....

  
  


Talon: Si si, tranquilízate hija ...tranquilízate, se ve que estas muy nerviosa, todo va a salir bien, vas a ver como Link regresa con la princesa sana y salva...(le besa la frente)

  
  


Malon: Si-Si...papá...lleváte a la gente al catillo y ver en que pueden ayudar yo quiero descansar....

  
  


Talon: Si hija...todo va a estar bien....

  
  


Malon: Si....

  
  


Talon sale del cuarto de Malon. En caunto se va, se vuelve a arrojar en la cama y se pone a llorar, sigue diciendo incoherencias hasta que se queda profundamente dormida.


	9. El Funeral de Zelda

* EL FUNERAL DE ZELDA *  
  
  
  
  
  


Link continúa galopeando hasta llegar al catillo. En todo el camino se la pasó pensando en sus buenos recuerdos y en sus sueños del futuro. Su corazón se acongojó mas al pensar que todo eso había terminado, que ya nunca mas volvería a ver a Zelda ni que nunca más se casaría con ella...  
  


~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Fue mas duro todavía ver el dolor de los padres de Zelda. Su única hija, su adoración la razón de existir de ellos tres, había muerto hace un rato. La reina se desvaneció y el rey gritó loco de dolor  
  


Rey: fue tu culpa Link!! ¿Por que no la salvaste por que no la salvaste!!!? (llora mas fuerte)  
  


Link: yo....yo...  
  


el rey sin pensarlo dos veces abraza a Link  
  


Rey: Disculpame, no tienes la culpa, pero estoy tan lleno de dolor...  
  


Link: lo entiendo....(se hace del fuerte para darle ánimos al rey)  
  


Al día siguiente, llegaron todos lo amigos de Link , que se enteraron de la desgracia. todos lloraron con Link y por Link, al verlo tan destrozado. SAria se abraza a su mejor amiga  
  


Link: Me hubiera muerto yo en vez...  
  


Saria: Link...Oh Link...tienes que tener fuerza, salir adelante, a Zelda no le gustaría verte así  
  


Link: Lo sé, pero es inevitable sentir este dolor...  
  


Malon se despertó la mañana siguiente, deseando que todo fuera un mal sueño. Despues Talon entra y le da las malas nuevas. Malon quien no tiene mas lágrimas que llorar, voltea la cara para no ver a su padre a los ojos, podría descubrirla.  
  


Talon: Hija, cámbiate, irémos a darle nuestras condolencias a Link  
  


Malon: Si...  
  


Talon sale del cuarto de Malon y ésta abre su armario, buscando algo que ponerse que fuera serio y poco llamativo. Ve la capucha negra y la toma, la abre y saca el cristal. Lo toma entre sus manos.  
  


Malon: Tu, maldito, eres el causante de tanta maldad, de tanto dolor...pero acabaré contigo en este instante!  
  


El cristal empieza a brillar intensamente otra vez y Malon lo arroja duramenteal suelo

con la esperanza de que el cristal volara en mil pedazos y así acabar con Nydus para siempre, pero el cristal no se rompió, irónicamente como si el cristal se burlara de su impotencia.  
  


Malon: Maldito cristal...no se rompió...se lo llevaré a Link para que lo destruya para siempre y así se acabe la amenaza para siempre...  
  


Malon se echa el cristal a su bolsillo, pero al llegar a la puerta reacciona...  
  


Malon: (dramatizando) No! No puedo hacer eso! Si lo hago, Link me va a preguntar que de donde lo conseguí y sabrá que fuí yo la que mató a Zelda y me odiará para siempre...pero tiene que entender que no fue mi voluntad...y que si esta piedra esta intacta....algo malo puede pasar...pero no...el Rey me condenará a muerte y Link y todos me condenarán, no me comprenderán y me jusgarán...Le darán mala reputación al pobre de mi padre y lo meteran a la cárcel...le quitarán el rancho...y muchas cosas...mas....tengo miedo...mejor escondere muy bien este cristal donde tengo guardado el dinero de las ganancias y ahí nadie lo encontrará, ni siquiera mi padre.  
  


Malon guarda el cristal en su escondite sin imaginarse que esta siendo observada por el otro extremo de la ventana. Se viste y se dirige al castillo a despedirse de Zelda por última vez...  
  


Llega al castillo y se entera que Zelda estuvo tendida en un cuarto toda la noche. Le dicen que ya se han marchado al panteon para enterrarlo. Malon se va corriendo, junto con su padre, al pueblo kakariko, donde seguro la enterrarán junto a los demas de la realeza.  
  


Malon llega y no puede evitar un sentimiento de culpa, siente que ella no debería de estar ahí, tiene que dicimular...  
  


Malon: *pensando* Ya que se le pase un poco el sentimiento a Link, juro que le diré la verdad, por ahora será mejor callar...  
  


La ceremonía comenzó, y despues de varias oraciones y bendiciones, Zelda fue llevada a donde será su hogar para siempre. Los trabajadores se encargan de cerrar bien la lápida para que nadie entre. Los restantes 6 sabios conjuran a la puerta para que nadie la pudiera abrir, tal vez solo las Diosas podrían hacerlo...  
  


En ese momento, toda la entereza, toda la integridad y la valentía de Link se desmoronó...no podía hacerse a la idea de que su adorada Zelda...encerrada ahí...no....  
  


Sellan la lápida que esta debajo de la tierra, y su lápida se lee así:  
  


"Aqui descanza la Princesa del Destino  
  


que dio su vida por su tierra,  
  


nadie conocio a una dama tan noble  
  


ni bella como ella lo fue  
  


Descansa en paz Zelda de Hyrule"  
  


Link se abraza una vez mas a Saria y llora. Despues, la gente hace fila y una a una van depositando flores o candelabras en su tumba. A veces, la gente dejaba escapar una que otra lagrima por ella, por que tenían la esperanza que algún día, Zelda sería la monarca que tanto deseaban...sabia y llena de paz. Uno a uno se fueron retirando. Hasta que solo quedaron Link y Malon.  
  


Malon: Link...creo que...debemos irnos, se hace tarde y tu estás muy mal. (dulcemente) Vayamonos a descansar, mañana será otro día y...  
  


Link: NO! no puedo dejar a Zelda sola aquí. Es su primera noche y esta haciendo frío, tengo que hacerle companía...me quedaré, vete tú  
  


Malon: Er...si...¿ Link, no se te ofrece nada mas?  
  


Link: Quiero estar a solas con ella...  
  


Malon: Esta bien...Link, tu no sabes como lo siento, yo mas que nadie...(una lagrima cae por su rostro)  
  


Link: No mas que yo...  
  


Malon: Lo sé...si se te llega a ofrecer algo estaré en mi rancho  
  


Link no contesta y recarga la cabeza en el frío mármol blanco. Se abraza a la lápida como queriendole pasar calor...pasarle vida...cierra los ojos y suspira.  
  


Malon se va a su rancho y se encierra en un cuarto. Siente tanto pesar que quisiera quitarse la vida. Se la pasa los siguientes días encerrada en su cuarto y sin casi comer...

  
  


Mayaya: HOLA A TODOS!!!!!!!! ^O^ Hace mucho que noles pongo un mesajito verdad? T^T perdonenme no jue mi intención. Quiero agradecerle a todos aquellos que me han dado su valiosa opinion ya que me han inspirado a seguirle ^^ GRACIAS!!! ^o6 la historia no termina aqui sigue lo mas...espantoso? Gueno, podria ser...^o^ GRACIAS DE NUEVO BYE BYE !!!


	10. 2 Meses Despues

*DOS MESES DESPUES...*

  
  
  
  


Habían ya pasado dos meses desde la muerte de la preciada princesa. Las cosas en el castillo se habían puesto peor. El rey enfermo gravemente del corazón y se le acababa la vida conforme los días pasaban.

  
  


Link se había quedado con las tres partes de la trifuerza haciendo la TRUEFORCE que eran la fusión de los tres triangulitos. Link había intentado regresar las otras dos partes que no le correspondían, pero los sabios le aconsejaron que se los quedara. Si Link devolvía las otras dos piezas, lo mas seguro que es que las dejaba vunerable a nuevos intentos de apoderarse de ellas. Así que siendo el hombre mas fuerte del universo, las piezas estarían a salvo con él.

  
  


Se dice que cuando las tres piezas de la Trifuerza estan con una sola persona, se hace la Trueforce verdadera fuerza. Si alguien de corazón corrupto poseía la Trueforce, trairía la perdición y destrucción de Hyrule. En cambio, si un corazón limpio y puro como el de Link la poseía, entonces se vendrían los tan esperados Golden Years Años dorados que solo trairía paz y prosperidad a la tierra de Hyrule.

  
  


Todos los días Link iba a depositar una flor blanca a la tumba de Zelda. Aunque se oiga extraño, Link se ponía a plarticar con ella y sobre todo a decirle que la extrañaba mucho. Despues depositaba un beso en la flor y la dejaba ahí. Su vida se volvió triste y rutinaria.

  
  


Hasta que el Rey cayó muy enfermo y estaba imposibilitado para governar bien. Link era el que se ocupaba de todos sus asuntos, al menos el arduo trabajo lo mantenía ocupado.

  
  


Malon casi no salía de su habitación desde aquel trágico día. A veces por la noche soñaba con su acción o a Zelda en forma de fantasma recriminarle su vil acto. Malon se despertaba sudando y a veces llorando. Se hincaba despues para pedirle perdon y descanzo al alma de la Princesa. A veces en su desesperación, tomaba el cristal de Nydus y con un martillo lo golpeaba tratandolo de destruir, descargando sus frustraciones en ella, pero de nada le servía.

  
  


Malon decidió salir a pasear hoy. Era un día muy bonito, ¿Porque no? Se vistió con su ropa de cabalgar y cerro bien las ventanas de su cuarto. Tambien cerro bien su puerta.

  
  


Talon: Hija ¿A donde vas?

  
  


Malon: (sonriendo) Solo iré a dar un paseo, hace un día bonito no?

  
  


Talon: me da mucho gusto oirte hablar asi hijita, sal a pasear y toma el sol, por que ultimamente te veo palida y ojeriza. Si tu antes eras bronceada y mas llenita 

  
  


Malon: *sonrojando* Papá.....

  
  


Malon sale y se monta sobre su yegua Copper y sale a pasear.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Sakon, el famoso ladrón mas buscado por las autoridades de Hyrule y Termina se mete al cuarto de Malon. Sabe perfectamente donde buscar.

  
  


Sakon: por aquí vi a esa perra guardar el dienro estoy seguro, mis ojos no me mienten....

  
  


Revisa revisa y sigue revisando.

  
  


Sakon: Ah! Jajajajajaja! Lo encontré! No hay caja fuerte ni escondite que se le resita al gran Sakon!! Por algo me llamo "sacón" ¿No?

  
  


Estando sacando todo el dinero de las ganancias de dos años para aca del rancho. Sakon se llena una bolsa enorme con rupees. Despues, debajo de todo el dinero, ve una extraña capucha negra...

  
  


Sakon: A carajo, ¿Que es esta túnica negra? Esta hecha de un material...raro...y esta pesada...

  
  


Desenvuelve la capucha y ve el cristal enorme de Nydus, brillar con seductiva intensidad. Esto le olió a Sakon como a dinero.

  
  


Sakon: Vaya, vaya...que es lo que tenemos aquí...con que la perrita esa tenía una pierdra aquí...esto ha de valer una fortuna!! Será mejor que la revise aya en mi cueva en Ikana.

  
  


Sin tocar la piedra, Sakon la envuelve como estaba y se escapa del rancho como un zorro a los cazadores.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Sakon llega a su cueva y se asegura de que este bien cerrada. Deja su motín en la mesa, y la capucha se abre dejando al descubierto el cristal. Se mete a bañar y ya que sale se dispone a merendar. Acaba y va a su cuarto a tomar una enorme lupa, que esta a la medida de su ojo y se la pone

  
  


Sakon: Ahora si piedrita del millón, voy a analizarte y a ponerte precio jejeje

  
  


Sakon toma la piedra y esta comienza a brillar. Sakon aproxima el ojo a la piedra y fue lo último que vió... 


	11. ¿Ha regresado?

*¿ HA REGRESADO...?*

Una gran luz iluminó la pobretona cueva de Sakon. Del cristal comenzó a fluir una energía morada y negra, maligna como ella misma. Se apoderó del cuerpo de Sakon. Se iba metiendo en el, provocandole un amargo dolor, haciendolo caer al suelo retozando de sufriento. Sentía como algo le crecía dentro de las entrañas. Pronto, sintió que algo en su interior ya no cabía mas en su cuerpo. El tamaño de Sakon se duplicó y sus ojos se sentían reventar. En medio de tanta agonía, una mano salió del interior de su pecho, partiendolo en dos.

Enseguida, salió otra mano y agarrandose de ambas parte partidas del pecho, lo abre en dos, saca su cabeza y lo restante de su cuerpo. Nydus ha vuelto a la vida...

Nydus: Maldición! tanto tiempo encerrado en mi cristal! Ah pero que estúpido este individuo...use su cuerpo y su energía para volver a la vida...lo unico que odio sobre este método de resurección es que siempre termino manchado de sangre inmunda como esta...

El apuesto mago, tomó el cristal que aun se encontraba en manos de Sakon y se lo puso al cuello. Usó su magia para limpiarse y cambiar de atuendo, mientras hacia tal asquerosa tarea, muchos recuerdos volvieron a su mente...

~Flashback~

Un campamento...mucha gente, un hermoso niño pequeño, de cabellos negros y ojos violeta, con un cristal amarillo que brillaba en un hermoso tono blanco, observa a su padre y a su madre hacer una especie de ritual para proteger a los aldeanos con quienes vivían...

Niño: Padre, no entiendo...¿Por que haces eso?

Padre: Hijo, nosotros fuimos enteramente creados por las Diosas para proteger a la humanidad. Tenemos que usar nuestra magia para hacerlo, ya que nadie cuenta con tal poderosa energia como la nuestra

Niño: ¿Yo tambien seré como tú?

Padre: No hijo, como tu naciste en el día Sagrado de los magos, serás mas fuerte que nosotros

Madre: Y tambien serás el mas guapo

Niño: *sorprendido* ¿y eso que significa?

*Risas de sus padres*

~end of Flashback~

Nydus: *Con cara de enfado* Estupideces....Cuando proteges a la gente, despues se vuelven en tu contra, tal como le pasó al estúpido de mi padre...

Trata de ignorar sus pensamientos, pero los recuerdos siguen fluyendo...

~~Flashback~~

Hubo una especie de sequía en la aldea. Muchos estaba muriendo de hambre y de sed. El mago mayor, por mas que intentaba invocar a la lluvia, nada pasaba. ¿Un castigo de las Diosas? Tal vez...

Niño: Padre...¿Por que no haces que llueva? ¿No ves que tanta gente se esta muriendo?

Padre: Lo he estado intentanto, pero no puedo, no puedo...

Niño: *pensando* Entonces, iré al bosque, a ver que puedo hacer por esta gente, tal vez pueda desembocar un río o algo así para llenar las pozas de agua de esta pobre gente. Así cumpliré con mi misión y diré que mi padre lo hizo...*

El niño corre al bosque tal como lo había planeado. Pasaron muchos días para que pudiera encontrar un río. En verdad estaba lejos como para que la gente viniera hasta acá a tomar el agua. Pero no ocupaban hacerlo, el niño podría hacerlo por ellos. Llega al río, y esta a punto de levantar agua cuando oye que alguien lo llama.

Niño: ¿Quien anda ahí? ¿Por que tengo miedo y siento una energia tan....maligna??

Ve a un hombre en capucha negra.

hombre: hola Nydus...

Niño: *sonrie inocentemente* Señor, esta usted equivocado mi nombre no es Nydus, yo me llamo...

hombre: Tu te llamas Nydus

Niño: *esta tomado este señor*

Decide ignorar al viejo, e invoca el agua del río

hombre: yo que tu no haría eso...

Niño: No entiendo...

hombre: el agua no alcanzará a llegar...

Niño: ¿Por que no?

El hombre ignora su comentario

hombre: Así que tu eres el mago que nació en el dia Sagrado..

Niño: ¿Us-usted como sabe?

hombre: Tengo tres siglos eperandote...

Niño: Ah...*cara de sorprendido* ¿¿Tres siglos!?!?

El niño cae al suelo de una forma cómica. 

Niño: No puedo creerlo...

El hombre extiende su mano

hombre: Ven conmigo, prometo enseñarte todos los hechizos y poderes que me se han pasado durante siglos...Si vienes conmigo, conquistarás al mundo, tendras TODO a tus pies, anda, sigueme...

Niño:.................

hombre: Yo te enseñare el arte mas ruín de la magia, aprenderás los secretos de la energía negra y podrás controlarla....y te entrenaré...podrás dominar al mundo

Niño: Deje de decir boberías, mi misión es protejer a los aldeanos ¿que no entiende?

hombre: ¿Para que preocuparse por unos mugrosos aldeanos si tu eres el mago de la leyenda? El que se ha estado esperando por mucho tiempo!

Niño: Pero ha de ser para proteger a la gente, me voy con usted no se puede hablar

hombre: Tu no tienes un corazón enteramente limpio, hay algo de perversidad en el, ansías algo mas que quedarte toda tu vida al servicio de un pueblo. Tu no fuíste creado para ser un criado sino un emperador...

Niño: * se da la vuelta y camina hacía su aldea*

hombre: cuando decidas volver, te esperaré aquí, Nos veremos las caras de nuevo Nydus....

El niño confundido por las palbaras del hombre corre a su campamento. Olvidalo lo de llevar el agua por que su mente esta perturbada. En su inocencia no comprende que esta pasando, pero a la vez si, siente que el viejo tiene algo de razón, no le gusta el destino que la ha tocado, pero nunca penso en....¿conquistar al mundo? Eso ya era mucho para el. Mira su piedra amarilla y logra ver una manchita morada en medio de la piedra. No entiende que siginica y empieza a correr con mas furor.

hombre: he logrado implantarle la semilla de la duda en su corazón, y eso se reflejo en su piedra.

~~end of flashback~~

Nydus siente el fuego acumularse en su interior. Es una infinita rabia, una infinita sed de sangre, de venganza. El era un niño, confundido, aun atrapado en sus recuerdos. Siente la energia en la palma de su mano, vuela a hacia los aires y destruye la cueva por completo. Despues, se dirije a Hyrule. pero seria por tierra para pasar desapercibido por los sabios de ahí. Cubre su rostro con su capucha, quiere ocultar ese gesto de dolor en el.. No. El gran Nydus no sufre, no tiene rastro de genuino dolor en el, nadie lo verá derrotado...

~~~Flashback~~~

El niño llega a su campamento despues de varios días de estar vagando por el bosque y algunos valles. Se sentía confundido y a la vez avergonzado de tener pensamientos tan...¿opuestos a lo que sus padres le habían inculcado?? Mira su piedra amarilla y ve que algo de la mancha morada ha desaparecido, se siente un poco reconfortado y orgulloso de si mismo. ¿Lograría vencer la tentación? Eso estaba por verse...A lo lejos ve su campamento muy iluminado...demasiado iluminado para las horas de la noche...

Niño: Que raro, esta muy brilloso...hace calor y huele a quemado...

Se acerca un poco mas al campamento y lo que vió jamas lo iba a olvidar...Su gente entera yacían en el suelo con miles de flechas, espadas, lanzas y todo tipo de armas atravesadas en sus cuerpos. Vió a muchas personas completamente destrozadas y las viviendas desechas y ardiendo en fuego. Se oían varios gritos y despues se apagaban con alientos de agonía. Sangre...sangre...y mas sangre...Ve a las jovenes magas tiradas en el suelo, desnudas y sin vida...Mas de lo que el niño podia soportar, no entendía que estaba pasando!

Aldeano: Eso matenlos! Que no quede ni una rata viva!! Ellos son los inútiles que han causado la desgracia a nuestra gente!!

Aldeano2; Si ellos son los culpables de que no llueva!! Mueran mueran!!!

Niña: Por favor señor, piedad para mi madre y para mi...piedad...

Hombre: Yo te daré piedad...

Un espadazo en el frágil cuello de la niña...otro para la madre...El niño cierra los ojos y empieza a sentir la rabia inflarse en el nuevamente. ¿Por que hacen eso? Busco brevemente con la mirada a sus padres...Su padre era el mago mas importante y mas fuerte, de seguro estaba vivo!!! Sigue con la vista atenta, intentando ignorar la masacre que seguía tomando lugar. Encontró a su padre y las lágrimas fluyeron en sus hermosos ojos violeta, cada lagrima que derramaba era una puñalada al corazón...Su padre, amarrado a un palo de madera estaba siendo quemado vivo...mientras que los aldeanos le escupían y le maldecían, culpandolo de la sequía. "Ya no te necesitamos mago inepto" "No sirves" "Pudrete"...y a un lado, su madre, amarrada y desnuda...peor humillación para el niño.

Niño: No...no.......esto no puede estar pasando....mi padre me dijo que debiamos protejer a los aldeanos...¿Por que se volvieron en nuestra contra? No tenemos la culpa de lo que esta pasando...malditos mil veces malditos....

Corre y se oculta y escucha como el último sobreviviente es asesinado. Llora de amargura y de humillación. El sol se levanta y parece que nada nunca hubiera pasado. El niño camina hacía los restos de lo que una vez fue su campamento. A la luz del día, todo se veía peor. En sus caras estaba bien pintada el gesto de horror y de suplicio. No hay paso que no de que no se le manchen las botas de sangre. Se da cuetna que no hay ni un solo aldeano muerto en el suelo, significando que su gente no lucho contra de ellos, su gente se dejaron matar...cumplieron con la misión sagrada hasta el final, fueron fieles hasta la muerte...Caminó hacia su padre y lloro de amargura y de sufrimiento.

Niño: RENUNCIO A MI MISION, RENUNCIO A LAS DIOSAS !!! Juro que vengaré tu muerte padre y la de toda esta gente...Lo juro......

El niño no pudiendo soportar mas esa horrible escena se va al bosque, donde se había encontrado con el hombre misterioso. Parecía irónico, fue y vino y ya va otra vez, mas pronto de lo que se imaginó...

hombre: Ya te estaba esperando Nydus...sabía que vendrías....

Niño: No quiero hablar de lo que pasó, pero digame, ¿Me enseñara a matar con la misma crueldad? ¿Me enseñara a disfrutar del placer de la venganza y del dolor que se le puede causar a la gente? ¿Disfrutaré de ver la sangre derramarse e inflarme ante la humillación y sufrimientos de los otros?? Si puedo hacer eso, me iré con usted, pero si no es así, entonces buscaré esos valores por mi propia cuenta....

hombre: Ja ja ja ja ja! Gran amo Nydus...yo te gartantizo que podras hacer todo eso y mas...tendras a esas criaturas inferiores llamada humanidad a tus pies y podrás deleitarte todo lo que quieras con ella. Yo te enseñaré a ser la cosa mas temible que haya pisao la tierra de este mundo!!! Me hinco ante ti gran Nydus...por siempre....por siempre....

Niño: Te he dicho que no me llamo así mi nombre es...

hombre: Corección...Eres Nydus mira tu cristal...

El Cristal se había tornado completamente morado y brillaba con un tono negro, que representaba todos los deseos bajos del niño...

~~end of flashback~~~

  
  


Nydus: Grrrrr...no se por que esos recuerdos aun son como espinas clavadas en mi corazón. Aunque tiempo despues regresé a la aldea y lo hice exactamente lo mismo con ellos, ojo por ojo y diente por diente, no es suficiente. Ahora el que traigo atravesado en el pecho es a ese maldito Link...ha sido el único que me ha matado, el único que me ha humillado desde aquel entonces...Pero ah! Correra la misma suerte que los aldeanos...Lo juro por la memoria de mi maestro!!

Chispas malignas saltan de sus ojos violeta y Nydus toma su rumbo, desapareciendo junto la obscuridad de la noche. Con la palabra "venganza" en la mente...

  
  
  
  


Mayaya: O.O Yo....yo escribi eso?????? *cae al suelo* T^T hasta yo misma me asusto!!!!!Sera que yo tengo esa maldad dentro de mi como Nydus O.o???? XD Jajajajaja, no es cierto XD~~~ lo que pasa es que me preguntaba, ¿y el origen de tanta maldad de Nydus? No puede aparecer un monigote maligno asi de la nada! Tiene que haber una explicacion...Bueno, y ay mas detras de la historia de nuestro querido personaje, que poco a poco se ira revelando...Bastante fuertes las escenas de la masacre no? Perdon si heri la supceptilidad de alguienT^T no jue mi intencion. Les prometo que el siguiente capitulo, regresarémos con nuestra historia. 

Perdon si me sali un poco de contexto pero es que me emocione XD. Ademas, ya sabes que me encanta crear controversia...y si se estan preguntado que si me gusta Nydus?? XD~~~~~~ Claro ^^...luego subiré algunos dibujos que hice de el XD~~~ BYE Y GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
  



	12. Nuevas Estrategias

  
  
  
  
  
  


*NUEVAS ESTRATEGIAS*

  
  
  
  


Malon se encontraba duchandose en su cuarto despues de haber regresado del paseo. Fue muy divertido y muy relajante! Aunque estaba un poco cansada y ansiaba dormirse para mañana ayudar a su papá. Sentía el agua tibia caer por su cuerpo y sentía como sus músculos se relajaban. Sale de la ducha se envuelve su toalla. Se seca bien y despues se viste con su ropa par dormir. La puerta se abre...

  
  


Malon:¿Eh-eh? ¿Quien anda ahí?

  
  


Viento.

  
  


Malon: me estoy volviendo paranoíca

  
  


Sale de la recamara y se sigue secando el pelo con la toalla. Se sienta en su tocador y se mira al espejo. Ve como una sombra y voltea para atras, No ve nada. Pero el miedo aún se apodera de su corazón. Decide ignorar sus temores. Se cepilla el cabello y este le cae despacio sobre su espalda. Brillando con todo su esplandor...

  
  


Nydus: Si no hubiera visto a Zelda, hubiera jurado que tu eres la criatura mas hermosa que había visto...

  
  


Malon: ¿E-eh....? ¿Quien demonios eres tú acaso...acaso...?

  
  


Ojos violeta brillan en la obscuridad.

  
  


Malon: No......NO!!!!!!!!!

  
  


Nydus toma a Malon por el cuello, lo aprieta y levantandola, la estrella en la pared, claro, sin soltarle el cuello.

  
  


Nydus: Me dolió cada martillazo que me diste...perra, ¿Que creías? ¿Que me ibas a matar? JA! Zorra tonta....

  
  


Malon: Ahggg!! No entiendo...como regresaste...aggghh...suéltame...

  
  


Nydus: No me pude apoderar de tí por que desgraciadamente no tenías el corazón impuro, pero del ladrón que entró aquí...

  
  


Aprieta mas fuerte.

  
  


Malon: Ahhhggg ¿la-ladrón?

  
  


Nydus tira al suelo una bolsa llena de dinero. Malon enseguida reconoció la bolsa. Eran las ganancias del rancho!!

  
  


Malon: ¿Co-como...?

  
  


Nydus: Me encanta apretar tu cuello y verte toda roja de la cara...pero muerta no me sirves de nada

  
  


Se oye un metal sellarse.

  
  


Malon: Nooo! Maldito! Me has puesto una vez mas tu brazalete...

  
  


Nydus: Así es...mi sello...aunque tarda su efecto en dominarte, muy pronto estaras bajo mi control.

  
  


La suelta. Ella tose para inhalar aire, Nydus pone su mano en su hombro. Desliza su mano suavemente por su costado hasta llegar a su fina cintura. Sonríe maliciosamente y la mira a los ojos.

  
  


Nydus: *mirando a la cama* Ahorita se me ocurre una mejor idea....

  
  


Malon: Maldito....

  
  


Poco despues, Malon cae bajo el dominio de Nydus. Y este se aprovecha de la situación. Pasa la noche y llega la mañana. Nydus se encuentra en la cama de Malon. Fue una noche agradable para el. Se estira un poco perezoso y su cabello negro cae como una cascada en sus hombros. Mira a su lado y Malon duerme plácidamente a su lado. Solo una sábana la cubre. Nydus se pone de pie y comienza a vestirse. Esta poniéndose su camisa cuando entra el padre de Malon a su cuarto.

  
  


Talon: Malon buenos......

  
  


Malon solo se voltea para el otro lado.

  
  


Talon: ¿Pero que demonios significa esto??

  
  


Se pone una almohada en la cara.

  
  


Nydus: Significa que...pues, ¿Que no ves? ¿Acaso estas ciego?

  
  


Talon: Malon...¿Que le has hecho a mi niña...?

  
  


Nydus: ¿Niña? ¿De donde niña....? Ja ja ja ja ja ja !!

  
  


Malon: Papá, deja a mi novio en paz...

  
  


Talon: Malon!! Malon!!! ¿Estabas de acuerdo....?

  
  


Malon: Pero claro papá! Es natural entre un hombre y una mujer que sienten atracción...¿A poco no es muy apuesto padre?

  
  


Talon: Atracción...no a-amor....muy apuesto...cínica...

  
  


Malon se vuelve a tirar en la cama

  
  


Talon: Te voy a matar infeliz, te voy a matar......

  
  


Nydus: Nadie me amenaza...Ni siquiera tu , una rata lechera infeliz

  
  


De un rayo, acaba con Talon. No quedo nada de el.

  
  


Malon: ¿Era necesario que lo matarás?

  
  


Nydus: Yo creo que no, pero no quiero que nadie sepa que estoy aqui contigo. Este lugar es perfecto. Estoy cerca del Castillo, cerca de Kakariko...cerca de Link...

  
  


Malon: Dijiste que no le harías nada a Link...

  
  


Nydus: ¿ De verás te importa tanto ese Link ?

  
  


Malon se pone de pie y se viste. Rehusa contestar. Nydus lo toma como un si, y solo le causa risa. Oh Link, no sabes lo que te espera...Nydus toma posesión del cuarto de Talon y ahi es donde se instala. Reacomoda el cuarto a su disposición para hacerlo comodo para sus planes. Despues de que se ducha y se viste, Malon se pone un sueter ligero y se dirige al castillo. Ahorita ella es como los "ojos" de Nydus. Entra al castillo y ve a Link.

  
  


Malon: Hola Link!! ¿Como te encuentras?

  
  


Link: Malon!! *la abraza*

  
  


Malon: Me da gusto verte así de sonriente

  
  


Link: Si, aunque no creas las apariencias engañan

  
  


Malon: * y si ¿eh?* Vayamos al patio un rato, para hablar

  
  


LinK: Si como tu quieras, ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

  
  


Se dirigen al patio del catillo. Se sientan en una banquita junto a un fuente. Empiezan a hablar de muchas cosas. De una forma u otra, terminaron hablando sobre la aventura de Link contra Ganon.

  
  


Malon: Que astucia la tuya Link! Pudiste pasar por el laberinto y salvar a Saria...Admirable....

  
  


Link: Si pero, eso no fue nada, en serio...

  
  


Malon: Y Link, dime, ¿Cual es el orden en que rescataste a cada sabio?

  
  


Link: A pues mira, Primero conocí a Rauru, y fui al bosque a salvar a Saria , despues Darunia, enseguida Ruto, despues Nabooru, luego Impa y por ultimo...

  
  


Silencio. Lágrima.

  
  


Malon: Shhhhhhhhhh! No digas Link...no te lastimes mas

  
  


Link: Si...Que por cierto no he ido a visitarla hoy, ¿Me acompañas?

  
  


Ese lugar le horroriza a Malon. No, no va.

  
  


Malon: No puedo Link, solo he pasado a saludarte, figurate que papá salió a un largo, largo viaje y no se cuando vuelva, tengo que cuidar el rancho.

  
  


Link: ¿En serio? ¿A donde fue?

  
  


Malon: No sé, negocios de el...ya ves

  
  


Link: Si y tu tan responsable, no te quito mas tu tiempo. Ire a ver como se encuentra el rey y luego ire con ella...

  
  


Malon: ¿Como esta el rey?

  
  


Link: Se esta muriendo. El corazón...

  
  


Malon: Como lo siento

  
  


Link: Si *entre dientes* El mio tambien...

  
  


Malon sale casi volando del castillo. Y se va a su casa. Le urge decirle a Nydus lo que había investigado. Entra y despues de varias palabras sin sentido, llegan a lo importante de su conversación. Nydus le pide algo de tomar.

  
  


Malon: Van es este orden. Rauru, Saria, Darunia, Ruto, Nabooru, Impa y pues la septima ya esta muerta.

  
  


Nydus: ¿Quien es la séptima?

  
  


Malon: Zelda

  
  


Nydus: ¿Zel-Zelda? O sea de que aparte de que esa zorra tenia la Trifuerza, ¿era la sabia principal?

  
  


Malon: Asi es

  
  


Le entrega el vaso con licor. 

  
  


Nydus: Bueno, al menos otra razon mas para no resentir la muerte de Zelda, lo tenia mas merecido

  
  


Le toma a su vaso.

  
  


Malon: ¿No querias matarla? ¿Te enamoraste de Zelda como lo hacen todos en cuanto la ven?

  
  


Escupe el contenido al oir ese último comentario.

  
  


Nydus: Este vino es muy corriente. *se lo arroja a la cara* Traeme uno digno de mi o te arrepentirás!

  
  


Malon: No has contestado mi pregunta

  
  


Nydus: Entendiste mal estúpida. Dije que maté a dos pájaros de un solo tiro. ¿No te dije que me trajeras algo mas de beber? ¿Estás retrazada mental o que?

  
  


Malon: No ya voy

  
  


Ojos burlescos. Se retira a la cocina.

  
  


Nydus: En cuanto ya no te necesite...me las pagarás...

  
  


Regresa.

  
  


Malon: El rey se esta muriendo...

  
  


Nydus: ¿De verdad?

  
  


Malon: Ataque al corazón

  
  


Nydus: Pues luego te mando a darle un "empujoncito", para que se muera mas pronto.

  
  


malon: Si, oye...y...¿piensas matar a los sabios?

  
  


Nydus: No te metas en mis asuntos. Solo cumple mis ordenes.

  
  


Malon: ¿Para que matarlos? Ni ellos juntos son capaces de hacerte un daño, ni tampoco te pueden mandar a la otra dimensión, ya que Zelda esta muerta. Y si asi fuera, si pudiste ir a la otra dimensión a quitarle la Trifuerza a Ganon, ¿Que te impediría salir de ahí?

  
  


Nydus: Me desespera tu estupidez. No voy a golpearle la mente ni el cuerpo a Link, no puedo por que tiene la Trueforce y eso protege al maldito. Pero su corazón esta vunerable y es por ahí donde lo voy a destruir.

  
  


malon: Ya veo...espero que no optes matarme a mi, ¿Sabes? Saria es mas su mejor amiga que yo y...

  
  


Nydus: Pequeña zorra, ya te entró el miedo ¿No? Ya te dije, tu muerta no me sirves de nada! Ahora, ven, vamos a tu recamara a planear nuestra siguiente estrategia.

  
  


Malon: Como tu digas gran Nydus! Que porcierto, ten cuidado con Link

  
  


Nydus: ¿Por?

  
  


Malon: Al abrazarlo, pude darme cuenta de que es muy fuerte, una energía tan pura y tan poderosa que me dolió al contacto...

  
  


Nydus: ¿Y me lo refriegas en la cara? Que la disfute mientras la tenga, por que le durará muy poco el gusto, yo tambie disfrutaré de lo que tengo ahorita...

  
  


................................................Continuara........................................

  
  


Mayaya: insisto, esto se pone mas complicado cada vez no? Pero la esperanza no se ha perdido. A Link le espera una muy agradable sorpresa, tal vez Hyrule aun tenga una esperanza....^^ gracias por seguirme hasta aquí XD ¬¬ pense que me dejarían por ser tan sádica..BUUUU T^T


	13. La Nueva Esperanza para Hyrule

***La nueva Esperanza para Hyrule***

Despues de que Link había ido al panteon a visitar a su amada, regresó al castillo a ver como seguía el Rey. Deliraba. Nada estaba bien entonces...Despues de que resolvió los asusntos mas importantes sobre el reino junto con la Reina, se disponía a retirarse a su cuarto. El cuerpo se lo exigía.

Reina: Link...muchas, muchas gracias por lo que estas haciendo...Se que no te corresponde y sin embargo, lo haces de todo corazón

Link: Ni lo mencione, yo estaré aquí hasta que el Rey se recupere, i por que se va a recuperar!

Reina: Si...yo se que si....Oye Link...quiero decirte que si hubieras sido un buen Rey...un buen marido para mi hija...muchas gracias...

Link solo se limita a sonreir. No...no esta noche, no quería sufrir mas. Mañana se ahogaría en el trabajo para no pensar, para no razonar. Despues de una ducha rápida se dejo caer en la cama, quedando dormido al instante.

Un ambiente precioso con brillantina y humos de colores. El aire suave haciendo que el cuerpo se sintiera ligero y relajado. El cielo es azul brillante como nunca lo había visto antes y el pasto abajo de el como la seda verde, cubierta en piedras preciosas.

Link: *respirando el aire* Mhhhh....¿es esto un sueño? Se siente tan real...

Tres espiritus aparecen enfrente de el. Le dan varias vueltas a su entorno, y Link no los puede seguir con su mirada. Los espiritus eran verde, rojo y azul...muy familiar para el...

Link: iNo!...Son ustedes.....

Din: Así es Héroe del Tiempo, nuestro guerrero legendario...

Dijo la diosa con la voz melodiosa y hermosa, como el cantico del río. Asi de alegre y llena de vida. Tenía mucho tiempo que no había escuchado a alguien hablar así.

Farore: La salvación de Hyrule

Nayru: y el corazon mas puro...

Link se arrodilla, Las diosas sonrien dulcemente.

Nayru: Bienvenido a nuestro lugar

Link: Es hermoso! ¿Acaso este es el paraíso?

Farore: No Link, esta es al antesala del paraíso, es Zelda la que esta aya

Link: Zelda...quiero verla....por favor...se los suplico...necesito verla, abrazarla....por favor...

Din hace una mueca de desaprobación, pero luego vuelve a sonreir.

Nayru: Sabemos como has sufrido desde que ella pereció, y tambien sabemos lo mucho que la amabas

Din: Y lo mucho que te culpas...

Link: Es verdad...fue mi culpa...no debí dejarla sola yo...

Nayru: Link...¿amas a Zelda mas que a tu propia vida?

Link: SI!! La amo mas que la vida misma, no podría explicarlo....desde que la ví supe que ustedes la habían destinado para mí... nuestra simpatía inmediata, nuestro lazo...nuestro amor....pero tambien entiendo la voluntad de ustedes y no lo reniego...

Nayru: ¿Darías tu vida a cambio de la de ella?

Link: Absolutamente

Farore: Nosotras hemos hablado mucho sobre esto Link, y creemos que fuimos muy duras contigo al haberte quitado a Zelda...pero solo uno de los dos tiene que vivir...

Din: Asi es...por eso...¿darias tu vida a cambio de la de ella?

Link: *con la alegría mas pura* Si...Si!!!

Las Diosas vuelven a girar alrededor de Link, haciendolo desaparecer. Despues de varios segundos, reaparecen en la cima del volcan de la montaña de la muerte. Link mira hacia abjo, al corazón de la montaña. La lava burbujea en tonos rojos y naranja y mucho humo negro y gris salen desde la profundidad. Link puede oler lo caliente que esta...y no solo olerla...IITambien sentirla!!! 

Nayru: Mira Link...tu sabes que yo soy la Diosa del amor....y en en nombre de este sentimiento, te digo, si quieres que Zelda viva, arrojate , arrojate al fondo del volcán...solo así nos demostrarás el amor que dices sentir por ella y nos convencerás de que en verdad fuímos injustas.

Link mira hacia el fondo. Las Diosas sabían que el mas profundo temor de Link era morir quemado. Siempre que pensaba en el dolor y el sufrimiento de morir así se le escalofríaba la piel. Y fue lo que las Diosas le pusieron, precisamente, para que probara su amor. Sin pensarlo mas, se aproximó mas a la orilla.

Mira hacia atrás y las Diosas estan detras de el. No puede flaquear, por que si las Diosas se dan cuenta de que esta sintiendo miedo, no revivirán a Zelda. Suspira y cerrando los ojos, salta hacia el fondo del volcán.

La caída parece eterna y entre mas se aproxima al corazón del volcan el calor incrementa. Sus ropas se encienden a medio camino, haciendo que el suplicio comenzara temprano. 

Pero de su boca no salió palabra de maldición ni quejo de dolor. Se sumergió en la lava y sintió un inmenso dolor...pero solo fueron por tres segundos por que de seguro pereció.

Link reaparece en donde todo había comenzado.

Nayru: Link...en verdad, eres un hombre valeroso y tu palabra vale oro, era verdad lo que habías dicho, si amas a Zelda!

Link: Díganme ella....¿Ya esta viva?

Din: Creo que no has comprendido, tu no estas muerto, es solo un sueño, donde te pusimos una prueba...

Farore: A la que has pasado...Felicidadades Link...

Nayru: Mañana a primera hora...ve al templo del Tiempo y ahí hayarás tu recompensa.....

Link despierta todo cubierto de sudor. Por alguna razón extraña, sentia aún el sulfur del volcan. Se volvió a acostar. ¿Sera verdad que una recompensa le espera? ¿O todo fue producto de su imaginación? Mañana lo sabría.

No pudo dormir bien esa noche. Su corazón palpitaba con furor, presentia algo...se sentía...¿Emocionado....? No....pasa que el sueño que tuvo fue muy acelerado. Una vez mas se mete a duchar y en cuanto salen los primeros rayos de Sol, toma camino hacia el templo del tiempo.

Epona parecia sentir la misma emoción que Link...Ya que galopeaba tan rapido como el viento. No le tomo tanto llegar ahí ya que el castillo esta muy cerca del templo. Dejó a Epona afuera y la amarró a un árbol. Muy nervioso, camina hacia el templo. Las puertas se abren, como ya esperandolo.

Ve las numerosas bancas donde se sientan los aldeanos para orar a las Diosas. Oye el cantico hechizante de las voces del templo. Se dicen que son los antiguos Reyes, que al morir, las diosas canalizaban sus voces para que la gente aun tuvieran algo de ellos. Mira hacia el frente hacia arriba y ve la insignia de la Trifuerza, esta brilla y tambien la que esta en su mano izquierda. Baja la mirada en la misma dirección y ve a una persona hincada en el altar, donde se colocan las tres piedras preciosas.

Link: *pensando* ¿Tan temprano y ya hay alguien aquí?

La persona le da la espalda a Link. Se ve que tiene las manos al frente juntas, como haciendo oracion, en una pose muy familiar. Su respiración es calma y parece que nada la perturba. Link ve con mas claridad.

Tiene los cabellos dorados largos y caen suave sobre su espalda. Viste con ropas finas y hermosas. La persona voltea a verlo de reojo y Link puede ver sus ojos azul celeste. Si Link pudiera volar...ya lo hubiera hecho...su corazón parecía salirsele por la boca. Su respiración se acortó y su cuerpo se congeló. La persona que estaba al frente se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta, llevando las manos a su boca, en gesto de sorpresa. Las lagrimas la inundan y sus piernas flaquean. Por un momento , las voces cesaron y las puertas se cerraron detras de ellos. Link camino hacia ella y ella hacia el.

Link:........¿Zelda?....¿En verdad eres tu????

Lagrimas de ambos. Un abrazo de fuego.

Link: Zelda...Oh Zelda....

Zelda: Link!!! Eres tu...eres TU!!!

Aun en su incredulidad, lleva sus manos al rostro de el y lo acaricia con delicadeza y frenesí enloquecido. El la toma por la cintura y acaricia suavemente sus cabellos. Despues se funden en un abrazo....un abrazo que duraría por siempre.

Link: Por favor...si es un sueño no quiero despertar no quiero despertar....

Los tres espiritus que vio en sus sueños , circularon sobre ellos y desaparecieron detras de la trifuerza.

Link: Gracias....Gracias....

Zelda: Link que paso? Yo lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estaba con las Diosas y me dijeron que las siguiera y despues aparecí aquí y ...

Link: Zelda...Zelda....no sabes cuanta falta me has hecho...un día mas sin tí y creo que enloquecería!

Zelda: Link....creí que nunca mas estaríamos así!!!

Link sonríe y se le queda viendo a Zelda. Ella encuentra su mirada con la de el y sonrie nerviosamente. Link posa sus labios en la de ella y la comienza a besar. Se aparta un poco mirandola una vez mas a los ojos, así como pidiendole su autorización. Zelda sonroja un poco y es ella quien lo besa a él. Link la atrae mas hacia el y mas lagrimas de felicidad fluyen por su rostro. Zelda se aparta un poco y limpia sus lagrimas con sus besos. 

Link: Zelda...pelliscame...quiero que sea verdad quiero que sea verdad.....

Zelda: Jajajajajajajaja!

Pellisco.

Link: Ayyy!!! Jajajajajajaja!!!

Un beso a cambio del pellisco. No, es verdad...Zelda esta de nuevo con el.....Se vuelven a abrazar y tomandose de la mano, se arrodillan ante el altar a darle una vez mas gracias a las Diosas...el tiempo ha pasado.Se ponen de pie y así tomados de la mano caminan hacia afuera. La alegría de ambos es INMENSA!

Link: *super entusiasmado* No veras la cara que pondran tus padres!! te haremos una gran fiesta el reino y todos los reinos se enteraran de tu regreso! Todos sabran de lo que hicieron las Diosas por nosotros y...

Zelda: SI!!! Quiero ver a papa y a mama!!! y tambien *sonroja* Quiero casarme contigo...

Link: Por supuesto!!! y esta vez...no te dejare sola ni un instante!!! Ay....aun temo que sea un sueño....a pesar del pellisco

Zelda: No, si quieres vamos a mi tumba para que veas que ha desaparecido

Link: ¿Tu como sabes que desapareció?

Zelda: Ah pues bien facil, si yo estoy aqui es por que mi tumba ya no esta....

Link: Tienes razon...princesa hermosa!! *la abraza y empieza a girar con ella*

Zelda: JAJAJAJAJA!! link me vas a marear!!

Link: Ja! Si eres la misma quejumbrosa de siempre...no me la cambiaron

Zelda: Oyeme....

Link: Jajaja! Tengo mucho que contarte y....

Alguien los ve pasar. A esa persona tambien se le congela todo su ser, pero del mas puro miedo.

Link: Malon!! Ven!!! Mira...No vas a creerlo!!!!

Malon se quiere desmayar....Pero si ella estaba bien muerta!!! Como es que...no...estaba viendo mal....Link y Zelda se acercan hacia Malon. Los ojos de Malon brillan con temor...y los ojos de Zelda con odio....

Link: ¿Y que? ¿No piensan saludarse??

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Continuara~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mayaya: VIVA VIVA ^O^ ZELDA YA TA VIVA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD si no podia dejar a mi personaje favorito muerto por mucho tiempo ^.~ que dijeron eh??? Ahora lo interesante es como iar a reaccionar Zelda? Si se acuerdan ella la reconoció antes de morir. A lo mejor así podrán arruinar los planes de Nydus....MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU REVIEW Y POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA!!!!!!!!!

~Maya se descontecta ipanc!~


	14. Profecías Parte I

Profecías (Parte I)

  
  


Malon: ¿ Zelda....? Zelda.....ZELDA!!

Zelda: ¿Acaso tengo tres oídos? Te escucho perfectamente

Malon se pone a temblar de pies a cabeza y Zelda lo nota. Zelda sabe que Malon trabajaba para Nydus, pero el ya había muerto, pero Malon merecía ser desenmascarada.

Link: Y que...¿No van a saludarse? Creí que dos buenas amigas como ustedes les daría gusto encontrarse de nuevo

Zelda: Si...muy buenas amigas....¿Verdad Malon? ¿Recuerdas cuando niña tu papá traía la leche al castillo y platicabamos y jugabamos un rato?

Malon: ...............

Zelda: (sarcasticamente) Ah que bella nuestra amistad

Link: Zelda, te estas comportando muy rara con Malon, lo que pasa es que ella no puede hablar de la impresión

Zelda: ¿Es eso Malon? ¿Te has quedado impresionada al verme VIVA otra vez??

Malon asiente con la cabeza. Zelda camina hacia Malon y ella da dos pasos para atrás, pero solo la abraza y Malon esta mas confundida que nunca. ¿Perdon acaso?

Zelda: (sursurrando al oido de malon) La proxima vez, asegúrate de que este bien muerta, por que yo si lo haré.

Link: Eso es...asi me gusta que mi amor y mi amiga se lleven bien. Ven Zelda, vayamos al castillo. Malon, habrá fiesta mañana por la noche...estas cordialmente invitada

Malon: Gracias...pero no creo poder asistir...iAdios! 

Zelda se toma de la mano de Link y voltea a ver a Malon haciendole unos ojos de rabia. Esperaba que por su bien, no se acercara mas a ellos, esta vez no iba a interrumpir su felicidad. Malon, con los ojos muy abiertos, se sale del mercado y se va corriendo a su casa. Nydus tiene que saber que Zelda vive....iiiQue la amenaza ha vuelto!!!

Zelda se olvida por un instante sobre su desagradable encuentro con Malon y voltea a ver a Link. Su mano cálida tomando la de ella, que esta fría, tan fría como si aún estuviera muerta. Link le sonríe y se le queda viendo a los ojos. Sus hermosos ojos, que a Zelda le encantaba perderse en ellos. Ese hombre la amaba, con todo su corazón. Ella baja la mirada.

Link: ¿Que te pasa Zel? ¿Por que la carita...?

Zelda: no me hagas caso Link, es que son tantas cosas las que hemos pasado, tantas cosas de las que has hecho por mi, que a veces siento que no te merezco...

Link: No vuelvas a decir eso, ¿Oíste? Tu eres lo mas importante que tengo y claro que te voy a cuidar mas que a nada. ¿Tu crees que sino te quisiera tanto hubiera podido derrotar a Ganon? No era la Trifuerza la que me daba el coraje, sino lo que sentía----siento, por tí. 

Zelda: Link....yo....

Link: No se diga mas...no nos pongamos nostalgicos iii Si tu llegada es motivo de felicidad!!!! Haremos una gran gran fiesta y tendremos miles de invitados.

Zelda: iii Siii !!! me muero por saludar a los sabios y comunicarles que he vuelto al equipo *guiña un ojo*

Link: i Estoy seguro que Hyrule festejará el regreso de su adorada Princesa del Destino jajajajajaja!

Zelda: Eso espero....

Zelda y Link entran al castillo. Al paso que van dando, los soldados se van sorprendiedo y cayendo de rodillas ante Zelda. Todos preguntando que pasó y como es que está viva. Zelda les dice que hara una fiesta y que ahí les comunicará a todos lo que pasó. Aun asi, el asombro de todos es notorio en sus alegradas caras. Y eso que su padre y su madre no la habían visto aun.

Rey: (en su cama) ¿Que es toda esa conmoción que se escucha afuera?

Reina: No se, no tengo idea, mandaré un sirviente a investigar.

Rey: (enderezandose de la cama) A ver...

Reina: No no no, no te levantes, estas muy grave cariño, te puede hacer daño recuerda lo que dijo el med...

Rey: Me importa un comino lo que dijo el medico, yo no voy a permitir que en mi castillo haya desorden.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Rey: ¿Quien diantres toca asi de feo?

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Reina: ii Adelante!!

Sirviente: ii Mi rey y reina !!

Rey: ¿Por que tocas así en mi cuarto? ¿Acaso quieres perder la cabeza??

Sirviente: Su majestad, su hija, Zelda, se se ...se ...

Rey: HABLA

Sirviente: pues(mas emocionado) Pues es que es que....

Rey: iiii HABLA O TE MANDO A LA HORCA!!!!! *El rey hace un esfuerzo y le pega al sirviente en la espalda para "destrabarlo"*

Sirviente: iiiiZELDA ESTA AQUI!!!! iii Viene del brazo de Link !!!

Rey y Reina: ¿i¿i¿COMO?!?!?!

Malon corre y corre hacia el rancho. El miedo y la desesperación hace que sus pasos sean mas veloces. Tal vez hasta un caballo se quedaba corto ante ella.

Mientras tanto, Nydus aun sigue fundido en sus recuerdos, que desde siempre lo continuaron atormentando. No puede olvidar los golpes que la vida le siguió dando, aun despues del trágico evento en su campamento.

~Flashback~

Nydus: ¿Por que me llama así? ¿Tiene algo de especial ese nombre?

hombre: Ven sientate que yo he de explicarte la leyenda....

Nydus: Escucho......

hombre: Figurate que las Diosas hace mas de 6 siglos que predijeron que un mago iba a nacer en la fecha que tu naciste. Que iba a ser el mas mago mas fuerte y poderoso de todos los universos que ellas crearon. Dijeron que el mago podría ser bueno, pero que tambien podría ser muy malo.

Nydus:.....sigo sin entender....

hombre: i No seas torpe y escucha! Mira, dijeron que si el mago era bueno, llevaría el nombre de Hyrkian que significa Mago Dios protector de Hyrule, pero en cambio, si el mago era malo, se llamaría Nydus, Mago Dios Nido de todas las Maldades.

Nydus: ¿Y como sabe que soy Nydus y no Hyrkian?

hombre: por lo que me dijiste con anterioridad, si hubieras sido Hyrkian, hubieras perdonado a los aldeanos que mataron a tu raza

Nydus: iiiiEso jamas!!!

hombre: En tí se reunieron los sentimientos mas puros de la maldad. Odio, venganza, sed de sangre, bajas pasiones y todo junto....haciendo un nido de maldad....¿¿Entiendes??

Nydus: ¿Y que mas dice la profecía?

hombre: Pues mira, según eso, las profecías dicen que será un mago invensible, que nadie nunca lo podrá matar y que tendría un guiador que le enseñaría como usar sus poderes para bien o para mal...y ese soy yo...lo demás de la profecía está enterrado en alguna parte en el cuarto donde se encuentra la Trifuerza

Nydus: Ah....¿y tu te llamas?

hombre: Ganondorf...solo llamame Ganon...y de ahora en adelante, tu serás mi amo...

~End of Flashback~

Nydus: Inútil Ganondorf, se sintió deslumbrado al poseer la Trifuerza del poder y creyó poder vencerme e olvido su encargo...ya veré la forma en como recuperar lo restante de la profecía...

  
  



	15. La Gran Noche

La Gran Noche  
  
  
  


En eso, entra una Malon toda agitada y asustada, mas pálida que una hoja blanca de papel.

Malon: Nydus....Nydus....no vas a creerlo....no vas a creer a quien vi del brazo de Link...

Nydus: Vienes muy pálida...(sárcasticamente) ¿Acaso viste a un muerto?

Malon: Sí....eso precisamente ví...

Nydus: ?????

Malon: iii Ví a Zelda!!! iiEsta viva!! ii Yo no se como ni porque...pero estaba viva!!

Nydus: *Sin ninguna emoción aparente * ¿Estas segura?

Malon: La ví...con mis propios ojos,hasta se acercaron a saludarme...Nydus tengo miedo...

Nydus: ¿Por?

Malon: Zelda me reconoció como su asesina y me ha amenazado...tengo miedo...

Nydus: i Bah ! Mi mas grande error es siempre rodearme de gente estúpida...A tí no te va a pasar nada mientras estes en el lado de los ganadores ¿Entendiste?

Malon se abraza de Nydus. Se siente sola y estando en brazos de él, al menos se sentía recomfortada. Malon acomoda su cabeza en el hombro de el y cierra los ojos mientras con sus brazos le rodea el cuello. Su respiración se vuelve mas calmada y su corazón late mas fuerte. El no esperaba esta reacción de parte de ella así que de primero se deja abrazar mientras acaricia suavemente su cabello.

Nydus: Ya...a un lado...no te me andes abrazando así por que para la próxima...

Malon: Nydus....

Nydus: Ya te lo he dicho, yo soy un hombre sin sentimientos y sin escrúpulos asi que mejor andate con cuidado si no quieres salir lastimada...*Y no me refiero físicamente...* Dime que mas sucedió en el castillo...

Malon: Tendrán una fiesta mañana...y estoy invitada...pero no voy a ir...

Nydus: Ah no...Tu irás en primera fila y me informarás todo lo que pase...detalle por detalle...

Malon: Nydus....no tengo que ponerme...

Nydus: Er...¿como que no tienes nada que ponerte?  
  


Se va a la recámara de Malon y abre su armario, y empieza a hacer aventadero y arrojadero de vestidos por los aires.

Nydus: ¿Pues luego que clase de campesina eres?

Malon: .........

Nydus: No puedes ir a la fiesta en estas fachas....* De seguro Zelda se verá hermosísima y voy a tener que ir para comprobarlo* Mira yo me encargaré de que vayas bien presentable a la fiesta...

Nydus se pone su capucha negra para que le cubriera la cara y sale del Rancho de Malon.

Nydus: Hay algo raro en esa Malon, cuando recién le puse el brazalete era mas cruel y sin sentimientos...ahora siento que esta cambiando y eso no me está gustando nada... i trataré de deshacerme de ella lo mas pronto posible!

La noche siguiente, Malon se estaba preparando para asistir a la fiesta. Se puso el vestido azul que combinaban con sus ojos que segun eso, Nydus había escojido con mucho cuidado. El vestido era descubrierto de los hombros pero tenía mangas largas con finas telas de seda corriendo la parte baja de la manga. Enfrente tenía un escote redondo y se entallaba a la cintura, y la parte baja del vestido era un poco mas ampón de la misma seda que las mangas. Una zapatillas del color del vestido y se había recogido la mitad del cabello en una coleta y puesto una tiara azul con piedritas brillantes. Malon no tenía experiencia en maquillarse así que solo colocó poquita sombra azul en los ojos y paso por sus labios un brillo rosita. Su cara ya era sonrojada asi que no necesitaba mas. Salió de la recámara para encontrarse con Nydus.

Malon: (tímidamente) Ya estoy lista...

Nydus: Ah que bien...(voltea a verla e inhala aire, pero de una forma discreta que Malon no se da cuenta)

Malon: ¿Como me veo?

Nydus: (sin expresion en la cara) Pues....*i Hermosa !....er, discreción...* Pues te ves presentable, si yo se elijir bien la ropa que se te ve mejor.

Malon: Gracias...

Nydus: Vayamonos ya, no quiero que llegues tarde y te pierdas de algún detalle importante.

Nydus usa su crystal y toma la forma del padre de Malon.

Malon: ??????

Nydus: Solo puedo tomar la forma de las personas que mato...y si te voy a ir a dejar a la fiesta, debo disfrazarme.

Malon pone su mano en el rostro de Nydus.

Malon: Podras difrazar tu cuerpo entero pero tus ojos quedan del mismo tono...violeta...

Nydus: Grr, ya se no ocupas recordármelo, ahora ya, vamonos.....  
  


Nydus ayuda a Malon a subir al carruaje al que el va a manejar adelante y se dirigen al castillo.

Nydus: * ¿Son ideas mías o me sientro muy atraído por Malon? Digo, se porta bien conmigo, me trata como un hombre...siento como que me cuida...Nunca me dice que no...y es muy bella...demasiado...cuando la vi en ese vestido y asi como estaba de arreglada sentí deseos de...No, Yo fuí creado para no tener sentimientos...¿O será criado?*

Malon: Nydus...er, Papá...ya llegamos

Nydus: Ah...sí, deja te llevo hasta la puerta del castillo

Malon: ¿Y eso para que?

Nydus: Como que para que....No puedo dejarte que atravieses todo el mercado así sola...puede ser peligroso

Malon: ¿Y porque habrías de preocuparte por mi?

Nydus: Por que si tu te mueres ...Ya no tendré espía...

Malon: Ah debí suponerlo...

Nydus deja a Malon a la puerta del castillo y espera un poco.

Link: i Señor Talon ! ¿Como le va? (Le extiende la mano)

Nydus: *Maldito bastardo...púdrete...* ¿Que tal Link?

Al estar en contacto con la mano de Link una energía recorrió todo el cuerpo de Nydus, era una energía beningna que provenía de la Trueforce, lastimando sus entrañas. Link no sintió nada, pero Nydus tuvo que desprenderse de inmediato de la mano de Link.

Link: Me imagino que Malon ya le platicó el porque de la fiesta...

Nydus: Si, y vine a comprobarlo con mis propios ojos...

Link: Mire...ahí viene bajando...

Dicho y hecho Zelda venía bajando las escaleras. Llevaba puesto un vestido rosa escotado de la espalda y un pequeño

escote en forma "V" por adelante. Tenía todo el cabello recogido en una impecable coleta con sus rizos dorados callendole en la espalda suavemente. Su largo vestido rosa pastel parecía flotar con cada paso que Zelda daba. En su cabello tenía flores blancas a lo largo de todo su cabello y su cara maquillada en una forma natural. Ni Nydus ni Link podían quitar la vista encima de ella.

Link: Zelda...Estas...iBellísima!

Nydus: *......................Tengo que bailar con ella a como dé lugar....*

Zelda sonríe a ambos hombres y toma a Link del brazo y se van a servir algo de tomar. Nydus mira a ambos lados y alcanza a ver con la vista a un joven príncipe apuesto. Sonríe maliciosamente y camina hacia donde están las luces, apagándolas discretamente. Cuando prendieron las luces de nuevo, ya no estaba el joven principe por ningún lado.  
  


Zelda: ¿Que fue eso Link?

Link: No lo sé...

Reina de Enú: Disculpen...¿No han visto a mi querido hijito el Príncipe de Enú?

Nydus: Madre aquí estoy, solo salí a tomar aire alla fuera

Reina de Enú: AHH! iHijo me asustaste! No andes haciendo eso...

Nydus: Perdón Madre...Vine a ver si la Hermosa Princesa de Hyrule gustaba bailar una pieza conmigo...¿Sería tan amable su majestad de concederme esta pieza? (Hace un gesto de reverencia mientras indica la pista de baile)

Zelda: Err...*Hay algo en el terriblemente familiar* Mira, este es mi prometido Link si a el le parece...

Nydus: No creo que sea celoso...¿verdad caballero? (Tratando de dicimular el brillo violeta de sus ojos)

Link: (Tratando de disfrazar su tono de celos) No...no claro...pueden bailar...*SOLO...esta pieza...*  
  


Nydus se lleva a Zelda a la pista de baile. Las luces de repente disminuyen su esplandor y Nydus la atrae mas a el, haciendo que Zelda recarge su cabeza a su hombro mientras que el inhala su dulce fragancia. Si, se sentía tan bien tenerla así en sus brazos. Y pensar que una vez de que exterminara a Link pordría tenerla así entre sus brazos por toda la eternidad...Zelda sería suya para siempre...  
  


Malon: *Es Nydus...el que esta bailando con Zelda...¿Por que siento tanto dolor...?*

Link: iMalon! Estas como media sorda hoy ¿verdad? Jajajajajaja....

Malon: ¿Eh?

Link: (jalandola) Vente...ivamos a bailar! (Así puedo vigilar de cerca a Zelda...jejeje)

Malon: De acuerdo...  
  


Link se lleva a Malon a la pista de baile pero no pude ver a Zelda entre tnato tumulto. Despues solo ve que el Príncipe le murmura algo al oideo de Zelda y ella sonríe. Link se enfada. Malon siente ganas de llorar. Ha hecho muchas cosas por Nydus, se había convertido en su aliada y hasta en asesina...aun contra su voluntad...y el prefería a otra...Se abraza mas a Link mientras contiene una lagrima de los ojos.  
  


Nydus: *¿Que hace Malon bailando con ese infeliz? Ahora si lo mato...y a ella tambien*  
  


Sin pensarlo dos veces, Nydus suelta a Zelda y la deja ahí bailando sola a media pista mientras se dirige al baño de hombres. Ahí adentro, desquita su coraje matando a dos ¿O eran tres? tipos que ni la debían ni la temían. Toma la forma de Talon y sale a la fiesta.  
  


Nydus: Malon ya vamonos...se hace tarde...

Malon: Pero...si apenas empezó la fiesta...

Nydus: No, tienes que madrugar mañana

Link: Señor Talon dejela quedar mas rato...

Nydus: iNO! i Tu callate no te metas en esto!

Link: *Gulp...*

Nydus: (tomandola de la mano) Vamonos....  
  


Nydus sale de la fiesta tomando bruscamente la mano de Malon. Ya afuera donde esta el carruaje, toma su forma original.  
  


Nydus: Me puedes decir...¿Que hacias tu bailando con el imbecil de Link?

Malon:................

Nydus: Malon....contesta...

Malon: *¿Me dijo por mi nombre?*

Nydus: (apretandole los hombres) Mira que me estas colmando la paciencia...

Malon: Solo puedo decir que eres un estupido y que arruinaste nuestros planes...¿Por que demonios hiciste eso?

Nydus: Yo...Yo soy el que hace las preguntas aquí...y me las pagarás por haberme insultado...

Malon: ¿Que? ¿Vas a matarme...?  
  


Los ojos de Nydus brillan con suma rabia. La sangre le galopea por todo el cuerpo hasta llegarle a la cabeza. Sin pensarlo dos veces toma el cuello de Malon.  
  


Malon: (cerrando los ojos) *¿Por que no presiona?* Si vas a matarme...no lo hagas aquí...te pueden ver...  
  


Nydus la suelta muy sorprendido. No puede creer que estaba a punto de echar a perder todos sus planes. Malon se quita las zapatillas y se las arroja en la cara a Nydus. El estaba tan distraído que no vió las zapatillas volar...  
  


Nydus: (Recibiendolas en la cara) Ahgg...Maldita...  
  


Malon toma el caballo del carruaje y comienza galopear alejandose de Nydus lo mas pronto posible. Quiere hacerlo enojar para que el acabe con ella. Ya no quiere seguir haciendo su voluntad...Nydus aparece arriba del carruaje  
  


Nydus: ¿Crees que puedes escaparte de mi asi de facil?  
  


La toma de la cintura y la baja del caballo mientras que este sigue corriendo. Malon comienza a sollozar descontroladamente mientras lo golpea en el pecho.  
  


Nydus: Si vieras que ridícula te ves asi golpenadome...Pobre estúpida...

Malon: Por que...mejor no me matas y así puedes estar tranquilo...

Nydus: ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Que te mate?

Malon: Si...

Nydus: Ah pues no te voy a dar gusto...yo te mataré cuando ya no te necesite...

Malon: (en voz baja) Te odio....  
  


Nydus ya había escuchado esas dos palabras una infinidad de veces...y solo le causaban risa y placer...Pero escucharla decirlo a ella, con ese tono tan despectivo...con tanto rencor y con ese brillo metalico en sus ojos...  
  


Nydus: Que me importa lo que sientas por mi...¿Seria raro que me tuvieras afecto no crees? Digo, yo te utilizo a mi antojo cuantas veces quiera, asesiné a tu padre y arruiné tu vida...¿Te parece poco?

Malon: Nydus...imaginate, a pesar de que me tienes controlada con esto (muestra su brazalete) No puedes controlar mis sentimientos...

Nydus: .............

Malon: Yo...yo siento que en el fondo no eres malo...no se por que siento que algo te pasó en tu vida que te obliga a ser malvado...y te tengo afecto...(sonroja) Pero al Nydus de mero abajo, ese que en realidad eres pero tratar de ocultar...

Nydus: iiiJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!! iCada vez me sorprende mas tu estupidez! ¿De donde sacas tantas idioteces....?

Malon: Si...de verdad que tonta fuí al decirte eso..Si tienes razón soy una estupida...Y te odio y me odio por eso...(corre a la puerta del rancho)

Nydus: Malon...espera...Ni yo el gran Dios Mago entiendo a esta mujer...Siento que me esta enloqueciendo...Pero esta noche me las pagará...No, no esta noche, esta demasiado bella como para estropearla...Esta noche seré géntil con ella...Pero solo esta noche...¿Donde se metió...?  
  


Mientras tanto, en el castillo de Hyrule, la fiesta ha terminado y Zelda sube a su recámara a descansar, seguida por Link. El espera afuera mientras ella se pone su ropa para dormir y encima una bata para darle las buenas noches a su Link.  
  


Link: Zelda...como que esta noche te ví muy triste...dime...¿Hay algo que te agobia?

Zelda: No se Link...es como un mal presentimiento...¿Has sentido alguna vez como que estas haciendo algo mal y aun asi lo haces?

Link: Mhhhh...pues no se exactamente, puede que algunas veces en mis misiones...¿Te sientes mal?

Zelda: Solo que tengo miendo Link...mucho miedo...(sonroja) ¿Puedes quedarte aquí conmigo esta noche??

Link: (Sonrojando mas) ¿A que te refieres Zelda? Digo...tu y yo aun no nos hemos casado y pues a mi...  
  


Le arroja una almohada...  
  


Zelda: No te hagas el chistosito...digo...que si puedes dormir en mi recamara...

Link: (Todo rojo de la cara) Disculpa mi mala interpretación...Oh por las Diosas...Que pena...perdoname...Mira yo dormiré en el suelo junto a tu cama...Solo dame unas cobijas...(las recibe) gracias......(Acomoda la cama y se acuesta abajo a un lado de la cama)

Zelda: Buenas noches Link...

Link: Buenas noches amor...

Zelda: ¿...puedes tomar mi mano...?

Link: Por supuesto...(Que fría está...)  
  


Zelda cierra los ojos y despues de un rato consigue dormirse. Link, que se cansa un poco, suelta la mano de Zelda y queda profundamente dormido. La mañana siguiente...El rey entra al cuarto de Zelda y ve a Link en el suelo y a Zelda dormida en la cama.  
  


Rey: *Se que estan por casarse pero esto no me gusta...* iZELDA....LINK! iiDESPIERTEN!! Ha ocurrido una desgracia...  
  


Zelda: (despertando) ¿Como papá? ¿Que has dicho? iiiLINK DESPIERTA!!!!

Link: ¿Que sucede....?

Rey: Ha ocurrido una desgracia... Han encontrado esta mañana el cuerpo sin vida del primer sabio Rauru...justo afuera del Templo del Tiempo...Alguien lo golpeo severamente en la cabeza...y han indice de que intentaron meterse al cuarto donde se encontraba la Trifuerza...

Zelda: ¿Acaso hay alguien mas que quiera hurtar la Trifuerza?

Link: Pero que no sabe que la tengo yo en mi poder...Iré yo mismo a investigar que paso...

Zelda: Temía que mis presentimientos fueran reales....  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Mayaya: ^O^ Terminé con estos capítulos!!! Como verán, estoy tratando de subirle la tensión a la cosa...ojala que haya logrado mis própositos...MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR APOYARME!!! Los quiero mucho ^.~ Ahi me dicen que les pareció y si voy por buen camino, les prometo que mas sorpresas an de venir....

*********************AH!!! Casi se me olvida!!!!! Hice un dibujo de Nydus...Y para ser franca, YO NO SOY UNA ARTISTA ^o^...para que no esperen mucho...

¬.¬ Ah y he recibido toda clase de comentarios que se parece a Trunks que esta bizco... esto y que lo otro...Solo que tiene pelo negro y ojos violeta y lo siento mucho pero...* No es Trunks!!! T.T así que ni me digan buuuuuuuuuToT.....( Y recuerden...Picasso no me llama nada...v.v)

  
  
  
  


Este es el link ---------http://www.geocities.com/mayaya64/images/NyDuSXD.gif 

Copeen y peguen desde http hasta gif arriba y ojala y les salga el dibujo....Gracias....!!!


	16. Regresando la Trifuerza

**_16. Regresando la Trifuerza_**

Zelda: iVamos Link! No tenemos tiempo que perder…

Link: Estoy de acuerdo Zelda

Zelda se mete a su baño y se cambia lo mas pronto possible mientras que Link hace lo mismo allá afuera. Cuando Zelda sale, trae sus ropas de Shiek pero su cabello recojido en una trenza y con su forma habitual, es decir, sin estar disfrazada como Sheik.

Zelda: Los vestidos pueden ser incomodos a veces…

Link: Así si me hubiera dado cuenta que eras tu…

Zelda: iLINK!

Link: ¿Que?

Zelda: Vamonos…

Zelda y Link se toman de la mano y bajan corriendo por las escaleras, se encuentran a la Reina en el pasillo quien ya sabe que ocurrió y no los detiene. Cada quien monta su respectivo caballo y salen galopeando a toda velocidad al templo, no estaba tan lejos pero por si se ofrecía otra cosa, era mejor llevar caballo. Cuando arribaron ahí, se encontraron con una multitud de gente rodeando la entrada de gente.

Link: An un lado, por favor, muevanse…

Zelda: Con permiso, disculpe, con permiso (dice mientras hace la gente a un lado)

Link: Que…Rauru…no…

Ve el cuerpo inerte del sabio en el suelo con la mirada en blanco y un golpe en la cabeza, esta sangrando, o al menos estaba por que ya no había mas vida en el. Zelda ve al sabio con la mirada perdida y se siente desmayar. Se sienta en el suelo y pone las manos en su rostro. Comienza a temblar por completo mientras mira a Link.

Zelda: Link…yo…-Lucha, lucha contra algo…¿pero contra que?- tengo miedo…

Link: Zelda no temas…me tienes a mí, aquí estoy a tu lado nunca te dejaré pase lo que pase…

Los demas sabios comienzan a llevar, uno por uno, Impa, Saria, Darunia, Nabooru y Ruto.

Saria: Venimos aquí tan pronto pudimos Link…

Impa: El gran Rauro…no…¿por que?

Link: Es lo que no sabemos…

Ruto: Es muy fácil, impongamos las manos sobre Rauru y sabremos quién fue el causante, a ver yo lo haré…

Zelda: iNO!

Todos: ???

Zelda: Déjenme a mí hacerlo, total que creo que yo soy la sabia principal

Impa: Mi niña tiene razón es la mas fuerte de todos nosotros, claro despues de Link…

Link: No... Zelda por favor…(le indica a Rauru)

Zelda: Si…

Zelda impone sus manos en la frente de Rauru y se comienza a concentrar. Nuevamente parece ser que lucha contra algo o contra alguien que pronto agota sus fuerzas, todos los sabios la miran expectativos.

Zelda: No puedo…no puedo ver nada…

Link: ¿Como está eso?

Saria: Zelda, tu siempre habías podido ver todo, i si eres la mas fuerte!

Impa: *Zelda esta actuando rara ultimamente, espero que no tenga nada *

Zelda: Es lo que no me explico si antes podía hacer esto con suma facilidad…(comienza a sudar y dice lo siguiente como si estuviera siendo forzada)…antes era mas fuerte…y no sé por que…

Link: Yo si se por qué…

Todos: ???

Link: Por que antes tenías la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría, Zelda, si te regreso tu parte de la Trifuerza, ¿crees poder ver lo que le pasó a Rauru?

Zelda: No lo sé…pero Link, la Trifuerza esta mejor en tus manos y…

Link: No, una parte te pertenece y creo que te la voy a dar

Saria: No Link, nosotros necesitamos que seas el mas fuerte del universo para que puedas proteger a Hyrule

Darunia: Pero Saria, como nos va a proteger de algo que desconocemos

Nabooru: Darunia tiene razón , ademas si Zelda no pudo ver nada es por que de seguro es una fuerza maligna muy obscura y si ella no pudo, nosotros menos, yo diría que lo intentaramos.

Impa: Yo estoy de acuerdo

Ruto: Y yo

Darunia: Yo tambien

Saria: Buen punto muchachos

Link: Mira, le pasaré la Trifuerza a Zelda y si la llego a necesitar me la darás, ¿verdad Zelda?

Zelda: iPor supuesto!

Link toma la mano derecha de Zelda y la pone en contacto con la mano en la que posee la Trueforce. Después de un gran resplandor dorado, la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría desaparece de la mano de Link y reaparece en la de Zelda.

Link: (respirando un poco agitado) Creo que ya me había acostumbrado a estar en ese estado, vaya que si es una gran diferencia poseer la Trueforce que uno o dos pedazos de la Trifuerza, no quiero imaginarme que hubiera pasado si Ganon o Nydus se hubiera posecionado de ella…

Zelda: Si…me siento como antes…

Zelda retorna al lugar donde esta Rauru y vuelve a imponer las manos, despues una luz azul clara sale de las manos de Zelda mezclándose con otra energía azul clara que provenía del cuerpo de Rauru que se volvió blanca al combinarse con la de Zelda. Después, vió una energía negra y morada enredada en el corazón de Rauru. Esa energía había presionado su corazón hasta quitarle la vida. Sin lugar a dudas fue una muerte dolorosa y tormentosa. Link y los sabios miran perplejos ante el descubrimiento horrendo.

Zelda: i LINK! (se abraza a Link) Lo asesinaron…fue doloroso…

Link: Zelda…miren, hasta hicieron ver como si se hubiera caido y golpeado la cabeza para aparentar que fue un accidente…

Hombre: Y trataron de abrir las puertas del tiempo miren ahí estan dos de las piedras solo falta la Esmeralda Kokiriana…

Link: Maldición entonces alguien si esta detras de la Trifuerza…pero no saben que yo la tengo…tenía completa…

Saria: Zelda, ¿quien hizo esto?

Zelda: No lo se Saria…

Saria: Vamos Zelda, si lo sabes dinoslo!

Zelda: No se nada, ya se los hubiera dicho

Saria: Perdon Zelda, no fue mi intención pero con todo lo que esta pasado…me tiene estresada

Zelda: No te preocupes lo entiendo…

Saria: Además, la piedra Kokiriana esta a salvo, solo yo sé donde está

Link: Y que así siga

Impa: Hagamos cargo de Rauru y regresemoa a nuestros hogares, y tengamos la guardia alta por que no sabemos que esta ocurriendo

Todos: Si…

~*~*~*~

Malon: Acabo de regresar del funeral de Rauru, Nydus, ¿Tuviste algo que ver?

Nydus: Que te importa

Malon: Es que anoche, te vi parado en la ventana y pense que habías salido o algo así

Nydus: Yo tengo asuntos pendientes y te he dicho que no te metas, hazlo por tu propio bien

Malon: Perdón, es que, no puedo evitar pensar que tu tuviste algo que ver

Nydus: Yo lo maté, ¿satisfecha?

Malon lo mira primero con sorpresa, después con serenidad

Malon: Debí suponerlo…Nydus…¿Por qué haces eso? Digo, Por que tenías que matarlo…

Nydus: A tí como que se te esta acabando el efecto del brazalete y no entiendo por que, al principio hacías todo lo que te ordenaba sin cuestionar nada, y ahora no me explico lo que te pasa...largo de mi vista que tu presencia molesta

Malon: Si Nydus…pero antes toma esto…

Nydus:¿Ah, trajiste comida? Pero yo no te pedí nada…

Toma la bandeja de la comida y la arroja por la ventana.

Nydus: Tu me traeras comida cuando yo te lo pida

Malon: iTu irás por tu comida cuando tengas ganas por que yo no te voy a traer nada! Lo hice por que no habías desayunado nada...

Nydus: (sarcasticamente) iQue amable!...Mira insesata, tu eres mi sirvienta y te callas, que el que manda aquí soy yo!

Malon: No entiendo tu comportamiento, si yo no te he traicionado...anoche, anoche fuiste muy géntil conmigo...como si temieras lastimarme...

Nydus: Ideas tuyas yo anoche fuí igual que las demás noches, ahora vete porque comienzas a colmarme la paciencia

Malon: No, déjame quedarme aquí, te prometo que me quedaré callada

Nydus: (gruñe) De acuerdo pero si abres la boca...así te anda yiendo.

Malon: Sí...

Nydus cierra los ojos y esta sentado en el suelo, dice varias encantaciones y mueve las manos con lentitud. Sin decirle nada como lo había prometido, Malon clava la mirada en él.

Anoche, después de la fiesta y de la discusión que tuvo con Nydus, Malon se metió llorando en su recamara. No quería saber mas de él no quería saber mas de nada...No lloraba por lo que había estado sucediendo, lloraba por que había aprendido a querelo. Sería malo y sería perverso, pero había algo en el que le despertaban sentimientos nobles. Una vez lo vió triste y vio dolor en sus ojos. Ella sabía que él no era del todo malo, a veces podía ser tierno y comprensivo con ella y no entendía por que tanta maldad. Aún así, lo amaba y estaba dispuesta a hacer todo por el, aunque el nada por ella. 

Nydus le dió rápido alcanze a su cuarto. Ella penso que iba a gritarle o por lo menos darle una maltratada verbal, por eso se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente y le dió la espalda, pero no fue así, él, con una expresión de preocupación se le acerco y la tomo entre sus brazos mientras que ella lloraba angustiada en su pecho. "¿Por que lloras...es por mí?"..."Sí...es por tí..." por una extraña razón, no pudo soportar esa lágrimas...¿pero porqué? Millones de veces había visto mujeres llorar por su causa y sin embargo las lágrimas de Malon le quemaban al contacto. Así impulsado por un sentimiento desconocido para él, comienza a besar sus ojos y limpia el camino que dejaron sus lagrimas saladas.

La miró a los ojos, y por primera vez, Malon vio destellos de ternura en aquellos ojos violetas que siempre habían sido tan fríos y asesinos como dagas. Después la depositó suavemente en la cama y la hizo suya pero con mucha ternura. No había sido un hombre que la utilizó por placer como siempre lo hacía, no, esa noche se había comportado como un hombre enamorado, que cuida de su amada como si fuera un cristal frágil, como si temiera que fuera a romperse, depues cubrió con las cobijas y acarició su cabello rojo hasta que ella se durmió. 

Ambos no entendían el por que de su comportamiento anoche. Pero esta mañana esta mas frío y mas distante que nunca, como si se arrepintiera de mostrar sus afectos. La había tratado mal y eso que el día apenas comenzaba. ¿Que mas tenía preparado para ella?

Nydus: ¿Que tanto me miras con esa cara de idiota?

Malon: Nada...

Nydus: Suficiente...no me dejas concentrarme

El se pone de pie y la toma bruscamente del brazo, abre la ventana del cuarto y la pone ahí en la orilla. Están en el cuarto piso y si la arroja no se mataría pero si se lastimaría seriamente.

Nydus: Mira zorra, ¿quieres que te arroje por la ventana? ¿Quieres tragar tierra allá abajo?

Malon mira hacía abajo y comienza a llorar nuevamente

Malon: ¿Por que me tratas así?

Nydus: Ni comiences a llorar que no te servirá de nada...Estoy harto de que me trates como si yo fuera tu amigo o peor, como si fuera tu "amante" No es así date cuenta, solo te u-ti-li-zo, pobre tonta ilusa...

Malon continúa llorando, es un maldito...no merece que lo quiera, no merece que lo siga incubriendo...

Nydus, sin decirle nada, hace una mueca de disgusto y se acerca mas a la ventana, con el pie la abre completamente de una patada y sin mas nada, arroja a Malon por la ventana.

Todo parece ser como mentira...realmente la arrojó y solo cierra los ojos mientras va cayendo...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mayaya: ^o^ HOLA A TODOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Primero antes que nada, quisiera disculparme infinitamente por no haber actualizado pronto. Lo que pasa es que ya tenía dos capitulos mas y los guarde en la pc de la escuela. Mala idea por que falte dos dias a la escuela y en esos dos dias el administrador dijo que guardaramos todo en un diskett por que iba a borrar todo…pero como yo no estaba ahí…

Grrrr, sentí tanto coraje que se me fue la inspiracion completa, me atromentaba por que no recordaba exactamente que habia puesto y pues me espere mucho tiempo a que se me olvidara lo que escribi (no la idea principal ^_~) y empezar de nuevo. Creo firmemente que me quedo mejor. O///O no estoy halagandome solo digo que comparado con el anterior.

Una chica me comento que si Nydus en verdad había violado a Zelda. Sí…pero solo en el sueño, no en la vida real ya que Nydus puede entrar a los sueños y hacerlos pesadillas o muy placenteros (sin malpensar) O_O espero no haber revelado mas de lo que debía ) y eso de que Zelda tenia marcas en el cuello despues de sueño, fue advertencia para ella que no del todo había sido una pesadilla…

Bueno creo que es todo (por ahorita je) Si tienen mas preguntas o cosas que no entienden ahi me las dejan en el review y yo se las contesto aqui al final de cada capitulo. Por que pronto, si no es que en esta semana…subo el siguiente capitulo

^O^ MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR AQUI !!!!!!!!!!


	17. Sabios Desaparecen Misteriosamente

17.- Sabios Desaparecen Misteriosamente

Cuando Malon estaba por estrellarse en el suelo, un especie de viento morado y negro rodearon el cuerpo de ella, impiediendo el golpe fatal. Malon mira hacia arriba y Nydus la observa desde la ventana. El viento la deposita suavemente en el suelo, quedando Malon de pie.

Nydus: Para la proxima, no voy a salvarte

Se retira de la ventana y las ventanas se cierran solas. Malon esta herida, lastimada...¿como pudo? No, no podría soportar un maltrato mas. Entró a su establo y su caballo Copper se le acercó tranquilo, antes no se le arrimaba para nada cuando estaba siendo controlada por Nydus. Ahora era diferente...aun con el brazalete Malon sentía que volvía a ser la de antes.

Malon: Copper...extraño a mi papá...no se que me dió ese día que fuí tan insensible pero siento que vuelvo a ser yo y la realidad es mas dolorosa. Vamos a dar un paseo sin que Nydus se de cuenta...anda. Estoy segura que ni atención me ha de estar poniendo.

Malon saca a Copper del establo y camina con el hacia la puerta del rancho. Si Nydus la oía galopear se daría cuenta de que ha salido sin avisarle. En la puerta, que ve un arco y flechas y decide llevarselas, no puede saber si llegue a necesitarlas. Sale del rancho y ya que se encuentra a una distancia moderada se monta a su caballo.

Malon: No te preocupes Copper, volveremos antes de que Nydus se de cuenta. ¿A donde vamos? Hmmm...a ninguna parte solo quiero galopear y perderme por ahí...

~*~*~*~*~

Bosque Kokiri, en casa de Mido.

Mido: Saria, que te pasa...te veo alerta...

Saria: Siento como unos vientecitos malignos circulan por el bosque, cerca del templo. No se que es, pero voy a ir a investigar.

Mido: Voy contigo

Saria: No, ve por Link...que aca lo necesitamos...

Mido: A el si lo dejas ¿no? (se cruza de brazos) *Pos que tiene ese infeliz que no tenga yo*

Saria se va al bosque, esperando resolver el misterio.

Mido llega a la salida de Kokiri pero una barrera invisible no le permite salir.

Mido: ¿Que es esto?

Intenta retroceder y tampoco puede salir. Esta atrapado.

Mido: Oh no...las cosas si se han puesto graves...SARIA!!! SARIA!! Tengo que buscar a Link inmediatamente!!

~*~*~*~*~

Gruta de los Zoras, en cuarto de Ruto.

Mikau: Princesa Ruto, Princesa Ruto!

Ruto: Que pasa Mikau...¿por que tanto alboroto?

Mikau: Mire!! El tunel que nos lleva al lago Hylia, hacia el templo

Ruto: Esas guas cristalinas estan obscureciendo...y es pura maldad...Las energías provienen del templo!!! Algo malo hay ahí...Mikau escucha lo que te voy a decir...

Mikau: Digame Princesa

Ruto: Ve al castillo, y busca a Link...dile que lo espero en el Templo del Agua...i PERO RAPIDO! ¿QUE ESPERAS?

Mikau: Si su majestad vuelvo enseguida con el joven Link

Ruto se sumerge al tunel y con infinita gracia nada dentro de el. Mikau se dirige al castillo, pero le sucede lo mismo que a Mido, queda atrapado, rodeado de la misma energía.

~*~*~*~*~

Ciudad de los Gorons, cueva de Darunia. Entra Link el hijo de Darunia (así le pusieron despues de Link) muy alarmado.

Link: iPapá Papá!

Darunia: ¿Que pasa hijo?

Link: Volvagia...el dragón que Link acabó hace tiempo...ha vuelto a la vida...

Darunia: ¿Estas seguro? ¿Como sabes?

Link: No lo se con certeza pero el volcan adormecido ha vuelto a despertar...

Darunia: Iré a ver que pasa.

Darunia mueve la piedra de su cueva y se dirige al Templo del fuego

Link: Iré por mi heroe para que ayude a papá...

~*~*~*~*~

Nabooru: Mmhhhh...los vientos estan agitados...y la arena carga un mensaje de...¿quien? Pero...¿como es posible...? Iré a indagar.

Naoshu: Ya tenemos todas las tropas especiales listas vayamos al desierto

Nabooru: Si...y tengo un mal presentimiento...

~*~*~*~*~

Castillo de Hyrule, en el Jardin Real.

Impa: ¿Que...? Tu...Tu...Ahggggg...va a matarme...noo...

Zelda: iiNOOOOOOOOOO DEJALA!!

Zelda corre hacia con Impa pero su intervencion fue muy tarde ya que habían herido de muerte a Impa y yacía sin vida en el jardín real. Link quien escuchó el grito aterrador de Zelda corrió hacia el jardín con escudo y espada por delante. Cuando entró, se encontró a Zelda apoyando a Impa en su regazo, ambas ensangrentadas. Link desesperado corre hacia Zelda.

Link: i Zelda ! iImpa! ¿Estan bien?

Zelda que no esta herida tiene la mirada perdida. No llora, no reacciona. Link se da cuenta que la sangre es de Impa y le toma el pulso y ya ha muerto. Quiere buscar al culpable pero tampoco quiere dejar a Zelda sola.

Zelda: Ya se fue...

Link: ¿Quien?

Zelda: (mirando al vacío) el que hirió a Impa...

Link: ¿Como sabes?

Zelda: El me dijo...le supliqué tanto que no lo hiciera...Luche tanto pero no pude lograrlo...no es justo...

Link: (confundido y algo desesperado) ¿Que estas diciendo Zelda?

Zelda: Le dije que a Impa no...ni a Saria, ni a Darunia, Nabooru, Ruto...con Rauru era suficiente...

Link la toma del los hombros y la hace que se ponga de pie y llo miré a los ojos. 

Link: *Está mas helada que nunca...mas helada que Impa...fría como si estuviera muerta* Zelda que te pasa...

Zelda: (volviendo a sus sentidos) Tengo mucho miedo...

Link: Zelda...no tienes por que tenerlo, ya estoy aquí y no dejaré que NADA te suceda, te protegeré por siempre pase lo que pase...

Zelda: Es grato escucharlo...espero que lo cumplas...

Link: ¿Por que dices eso?

Zelda: Yo...no pude salvar a Impa...

En eso, entran corriendo Mido, Link-goron y Mikau gritando el nombre de Link

Mido: LINNNNNKK tienes que ayudarnos!! Es Saria en el templo del bosque...unos wulfos (lobos) mas espantosos que los que habia visto antes se metieron al bosque!! Yo no pude hacer nada por que estaba atrapado!!

Link-Goron: No Link!! Primero ve a salvar a mi papá! Se fue el Templo de fuego y volvagia se lo va a comer!! Quedare sin mi papito por favor Link ayudame!!

Mikau: La princesa Ruto se metió a unas aguas negras y moradas y yo ví como las succionaban y tambien me hayaba atrapado como Mido...

En eso, entra la Geruda Naoshu ensangrentada, contrapenas puede sostenerse en pie y se encuentra toda llena de arena.

Naoshu: Un torbellino de arena...se llevó a Nabooru y a las demas...ahhh...solo yo pude regresar...Link...te necesitamos Nabooru corre peligro...

Mido: Pero Saria...

Link-Goron: (comenzando a llorar) Mi papito!!!

Link: No-no se que hacer...a quien rescatar primero...Zel-Zelda...

Zelda: Link...los sabios estan desapareciendo y sigo yo...lo sé lo sé!!

Link: iiNo digas eso!!

Zelda: Tienes que ir a rescatarlos ...tienes que ir

Link: Pero no puedo dejarte sola...

Zelda: Llevame al Templo del Tiempo...

Se apoya en brazos de Link, comienza a palidecer. Esta débil, muy débil...

Link: ZELDA!

Zelda: No es nada...llevame al templo...

Link no puede dejar a Zelda así en ese estado, ni tampoco puede llevarserla, asi como esta solamente dificultaría el rescate de los sabios. A menos que...

Link: Toma esto, serás suficiente para protegerte te llevaré al templo y ahí estarás a salvo...

Zelda: Link! no...

La Trifuerza del poder brilla en manos de Zelda quien comienza a recuperar su color poco a poco. Si es mucha diferencia la poseer la Trifuerza del poder que cual quier otra parte. Link toma a Zelda de la mano y salen corriendo del castillo. La deja en el templo y se dispone ir al templo mas cercano.

~*~

En rancho de Malon.

Nydus: No puedo evitar sonreir, Link esta confundido ahorita no sabe a quien rescatar, lo que no sabe es que no podrá rescatar a ninguno, a estas horas de seguro ya todos murieron. Mientras esperaré a recuperar la parte restante de las profecías. Te dije que me las pagarías por meterte en mi camino, jamas volverás a ver a tus amigos...y lo que te espera aún, eso no es nada...

Nydus comienza a reir en sus interiores todo le ha salido a la perfección! Lo que Ganon le había dicho era cierto, el era el mago indestructible de las leyendas, pero si fue así, ¿por que Ganon se atrevió a desafiarlo? Si Ganon mismo lo había creado en el arte de la maldad. ¿Acaso lo estaría utilizando para cumplir sus propios propósitos? ¿O tal vez creyó que con el poder dorado de las Diosas era suficiente para derrotarlo? Entre más lo pensaba, mas se confundía. Todo quedaría resuelto en cuanto recupere las profecías, ya que lo que le había dico Ganon eran puros rumores.

Mientras tanto...¿donde estaba Malon? No ha subido en toda la tarde y eso le comenzaba a extrañar.

Nydus: ¿Donde se metió esta vez? Ella si que es estúpida...voy a buscarla. Revisaré todo el rancho de seguro esta en el establo hablando con su caballo. Ja, le voy a pegar un susto ya verá. Le haré creer que su caballo habla, ya me imagino la cara que pondrá!

Sin hacer el mas minimo ruido entra al establo y se da cuenta que el caballo de Malon no esta, y ni señal de ella.

Nydus: Se salió sin mi permiso...Le dije que no fuera a salir!! Todo es muy peligroso alla fuera y algo puede pasarle...trataré de localizarla y ojalá que no le haya pasado nada...

Los presentimientos de Nydus no estaban mal acertados por que Malon cabalgaba por el bosque, justo donde había ordenado aparecer wulfos asesinos, mucho mas fuertes que los que Ganon utilizaba. Malon estaba lejos de imaginar que su vida corría peligro...

  
  



	18. Encargo a Malon

  
  


18. Encargo a Malon

  
  


Malon galopeaba, distraída en sus pensamientos. Temía que Nydus fuera a hacer algo sumamente grave tenía que poner sobre aviso a Link...pero si lo hace sería traicionar a Nydus. ¿Por que le importaba tanto traicionar a ese? Si traicionó a Link su amor plátonico...no, no, tanto así no, eso fue cuando eran niños. Sigue pensando cuando escucha a alguien gritar en lo profundo del bosque. Sin pensarlo dos veces Malon acude en ayuda de la voz que grita.

  
  


Malon: Yo a esa voz la conozco...Copper mas rápido!!! Anda yiiah!

  
  


El caballo utiliza todas sus energías para complacer a su ama. Corren en medio de un espeso bosque, obscuro y tenebroso. Las ramas y el pasto se han secado y tienen un color verde obscuro, verde muerto. Las ramas al crujir debajo de las patas de Copper liberan un ultimo suspiro de agonía. ¿Que es todo esto? ¿En realidad Nydus había creado este infierno verde?

  
  


De pronto ve una luscesita verde brillosa moviendose rapidamente de un lado para otro mientras que unos ojos amarillos y rojos persiguen la luscesita verde. A lo lejos se ve una niña de cabellos del mismo color de la piedra agitandola y corriendo con todas sus fuerzas. Se ve que viene herida y con algunas marcas de colmillos en la cara. Un wulfo se lanza sobre la espalda de la niña haciendola caer duro boca abajo, y la piedra que vacilaba entre sus manos, había rodado lejos de ella. Malon galopea con mas rapidez y con suma destreza coje la piedra verde que cayó al suelo y se da cuenta que es la esmeralda kokiriana!!! Se la echa al bolsillo. Empuña su arco y le tira al wulfo haciendo que se retire herido y sorprendido. Con la misma destreza recoje a la niña herida y la sube en Copper y rapido galopea en sentido contrario. Mas wulfos continuan apareciendo por doquier. Malon como puede quita a varios con su arco del camino y como si su cabballo sintiera el peligro, utiliza sus ultimas fuerzas para brincar una barranca haciendo que varios wulfos caigan al vacio, mientras que los otros resignados y muy contrariados se retiran. Temporalmente estan a salvo, es decir, mientras que los wulfos no hayan la manera de cruzar al otro lado.

  
  


Copper se desploma al suelo sumamente cansado y agitado. Malon se toca el corazon que le brinca como queriendosele salir del pecho. Recuerda a la niña y camina hacia ella. La niña recupera la consciencia y se alegra que aun sigue con vida, es ahí cuando Malon la reconoce por completo...

  
  


Malon: Sa-Saria!!! Eres tu!!!

  
  


Saria: Malon...¿tu me salvaste?

  
  


Malon: Pues galopeaba por ahí...te escuché gritar y ...

  
  


Saria: Malon, tienes que ayudarme!!! Mi vida corre peligro y la de los demas sabios tambien!! Buscaban la piedra...La Piedra!!! Oh diosas mias!! La he perdido!!!

  
  


Malon: no....la tengo aquí conmigo....

  
  


Saria: Maravilloso!!! Malon, no vas a creer quien está detras de todo esto...

  
  


Malon: Acaso...¿tu sabes quien es el culpable de todo esto?

  
  


Saria: Sí!!! va a destruir a Link pero...Malon mira hacia atras!!!

  
  


Malon: ¿Eh-eh?

  
  


Entre varios wulfos estan mordiendo un enorme arbol para que caiga en direccion de la barranca y les sirva de puente para pasar.

  
  


Malon: ¿Estas cosas tienen cerebro para pensar?

  
  


Saria: No eran así los hicieron así con un propósito, no hay tiempo de explicar rapido!! Vamonos!!

  
  


Saria toma la mano de Malon y se sube al caballo. Le pide que la lleve a un lugar seguro y le indica por donde irse. Llegan como a una especie de cueva que es un laberinto y solo una persona conoce como llegar hasta el fondo, Saria...

  
  


Saria: No sabes como te agradezco malon que me hayas salvado, vete inmediatamente al castillo y dale a Link la piedra kokiriana. Dile que Nydus ha regresado y que no se para que quiere la piedra...

  
  


Malon: Saria...yo...

  
  


Saria: No Malon, no hay tiempo!! Los wulfos pueden encontrarme y rastrear mi olor si no me meto pronto, escucha lo que voy a decirte, pon sobre aviso a Link, dile que Zelda esta detras de todo esto también

  
  


Malon: ¿COMO? Escuche bien...dijiste...¿Zelda?

  
  


Saria: Si, aunque no lo creas Zelda es la que esta incubriendo a Nyudus con su magia, es por eso que ningun otro sabio lo detectamos y fue ella la que quiso quitarme la piedra. Ella esta trabajando para Nydus!! Correle Malon confió en tí!

  
  


Copper se inquieta mucho, significando que los wulfos estaban acercandose. Saria se le indica por donde salir para ir a dar a Hyrule y rapidamente se mete a la cueva y esta se cierra, dicimulando ser una enorme piedra vieja cubierta de lama. Muy buen escondite. Malon sale por donde Saria le indicó, esperando que deberás los wulfos no la rastreen.

  
  


¿Como Saria supo lo de Nydus? Y como no se dió cuenta que ella tambien, estaba con Nydus...pero que cosas suceden...como que Zelda y Nydus...significa que...Las lagrimas inundan a malon, Nydus la utiliza y despues piensa quedarse con Zelda y ella le espera un destino peor. No, no lo va a permitir, ni tampoco que se apodere de la Trifuerza ni de Hyrule!!! Saria dijo que confiaba en ella y no iba a defraudarla!!! Toma las riendas con desición, destino...Castillo Hyrule!!! Desenmascará a Zelda aunque ello implique entregarse tambien. El destino de Hyrule esta en sus manos ahorita.

  
  


Nydus: Y tu, ¿a donde crees que vas?

  
  


Malon detiene el caballo que relincha de dolor. Mira a ambos lados y no ve a nadie. Iba a continuar cuando...

  
  


Nydus: Aca arriba...

  
  


Malon mira hacia arriba y ve a Nydus flotando en una especie de nube negra, aterriza suavemente en el suelo y la nube desaparece. Camina hacia Malon y la mira con ojos asesinos.

  
  


Nydus: Responde a mi pregunta...

  
  


Malon: I-Iba al Rancho...ya-ya regresaba de mi...paseo. (con mas aplomo) Acaso, ¿no puedo salir a tomar aire fresco?

  
  


Nydus: Ah...

  
  


Se acerca a Malon con una lentitud peligrosa, haciendo que ella tiemble de arriba para abajo.

  
  


Nydus: El rancho queda por alla (le señala un camino) Y tu vas para allá (le señala otro) y si mi vista no me falla el castillo queda por ahí.

  
  


Malon: Pues es que...no he terminado mi paseo, iba a darle la vuelta al rancho...

  
  


Nydus: Ah...(le dirige una mirada que Malon sabe que su fin se acerca) Pues dejame decirte...(con voz inyectada de furia pero habla calmado) que tu paseo termina aquí...

  
  


Se sube al caballo y tomando las riendas se dirige al rancho. Deja el caballo por ahi y sube a Malon a su habitación. Malon lo nota distinto, mas confidente, mas arrogante, mas fuerte...

  
  


Nydus: ¿Donde estuviste? Mas vale que me digas la verdad...(le dice mientras le quita ramitas en la cabeza, se las muestra y lse las arroja en la cara) Te estoy esperando...

  
  


Malon: *¿Quiere una explicación? Vaya, creí que iba a matarme así nomas* Ya te dije Nydus, me sentí muy mal despues de lo que hiciste esta tarde y quise salir a pasear...

  
  


Nydus: Mientes!! (le da una bofetada)

  
  


Malon cae al suelo estrepitosamente y con lagrimas en los ojos. No se da cuenta que la esmeralda ha salido de su bolsillo. Malon pone una mano en la mejía mientras llora de coraje. Nydus ve la piedra y la levanta.

  
  


Nydus: ¿De donde sacaste esto? ¿Sabías que yo la estaba buscando?

  
  


Malon: Ya te dije que fuí de paseo y me dirigí al bosque, encontré esa piedra en el suelo.

  
  


Nydus: ¿Estas segura?

  
  


Malon: *No voy a decirle que Saria esta viva* Si, la encontré cerca del cuerpo de Saria, unos wulfos se la estaban devorando...

  
  


Nydus: Eres una estupida!!! (levanta a Malon del brazo) Pudiste haber muerto!! Esas bestias estan diseñadas para matar a cualquier ser vivo!

  
  


Malon: *preocupado...¿por mi? No...creo*

  
  


La sacude como queriendo hacer que entre en razon. Preocupacion reemplazó sus ojos en vez de furia.

  
  


Nydus: Si querias salir, me hubieras dicho!! y te hubiera advertido no salir!! ¿Que no sabes que hoy pensaba matar a los amigos de ese bastardo?

  
  


Malon: (gritando) Por supuesto que no sabía!! ¿Como quieres que sepa si siempre me dices que no me meta en tus asuntos? ¿Eh? Es tu culpa! ¿y por encima de todo te atreves a bofetearme?

  
  


Nydus: Hay cosas que debo de hacer y prefiero que tu no te enteres para evitar que me repudies...

  
  


Malon: No creo que puedo repudiarte mas de lo que ya te repudio. Simplemente no hay espacio para mas rencor!!

  
  


Nydus: (abrazandola por sorpresa) ¿De verdad me odias así? ¿Con tanto frenesí?

  
  


Malon se queda viendo a sus ojos, a su rostro a su boca. ¿Que puede hacer una mujer perdidamente enamorada?¿ Y como se puede amar y odiar al mismo tiempo? Por lo menos ella no podía, no hay lugar para ambos sentimientos tan opuestos en su corazón. O lo ama o lo odia una de dos...Nydus acaricia suavemente la mejía donde la golpeo, sanándola de inmediato. Despues posa sus labios en los labios temblorosos de Malon y la besa con ternura mientras la atrae mas a el provocando que el beso suba de tono. Malon aparta sus bocas como puede.

  
  


Malon: Sueltame!!...tu solo quieres convencerme, pero yo se que en cuanto ya no te sirva vas a matarme y quedarte con Zelda!

  
  


Nydus: ¿Como?

  
  


Malon: ¿Crees que no lo se?

  
  


Toma la mano derecha de Nydus que rodeaba su espalda y la arroja a un lado, al hacer esto, dos Trifuerzas brillan en su mano, la de poder y la de sabiduría.

  
  


Malon: ¿Como...las conseguiste? Mas vale que me digas por que luego hago tonterías por no saber.

  
  


Nydus: Que no es tu asunto

  
  


Malon: Pero, Link tenía la trueforce!! ¿Como hiciste para quitarle esos dos pedazos?

  
  


Nydus: *sonrie satisfecho* Yo no le quite nada, alguien me las dió...

  
  


Malon: ¿Quien fue...Zel-Zelda?

  
  


Nydus: Vaya que aparte de tener un rostro bonito tienes cerebro...

  
  


Malon: ¿rostro...bonito? *acaso acaba de ¿halagarme?*

  
  


Nydus: No me vayas a decir que no te habías dado cuenta...(se acerca mas y la toma entre sus brazos para aproximarla lo mas que se puede) tonta...si yo hubiera querido, Zelda ya hubiera sido mía desde que la reviví (la besa) ¿que no te das cuenta quien sale sobrando aquí? ¿no te das cuenta a quien es a la que quiero? ( la sigue besando)

  
  


Malon: Yo...no quiero estar contigo, dejame...

  
  


Nydus: Pero yo si quiero, y tu tambien no lo niegues...

  
  


Malon: Dejame, eres...eres un...ah! olvidalo 

  
  


Nydus la suelta y Malon se va para su recamara

  
  


Nydus: Y ni se te ocurra volver a salir!!! *No creas que me trague tu cuento del todo, pero es preferible hacerte creer que si para que te mantengas fiel a mi. Mi brazalete ya no tiene efecto sobre tí y la razón la desconozco...no puedo entrar en tus pensamientos ni ver todo lo que haces, asi que preferí mostrarte algo de mis sentimientos para confundirte, se que terminaras de mi lado y aunque no quieras muchacha ranchera me perteneces y no te será fácil deshacerte de mi por mas que quieras*

  
  


Nydus suspira y se acerca a la ventana. Al abrirla ve hacia el castillo de Hyrule mientras se preguntaba si en verdad Malon se hubiera atrevido a delatarlo. Lejos estaba de imaginar que Malon lo amaba y que de seguro se hubiera arrepentido al ultimo moemento. Tal vez hubiera entregado la esmeralda pero delatar a Nydus...no.

  
  


¿Pero que fue de Link y su rescate a los sabios?

  
  
  
  
  
  



	19. Link Corre Peligro

19. Link corre Peligro

  
  
  
  


~*~Flashback~*~

  
  


Nydus: Maldito Link...va a pagar muy caro su osadía, me mató! A mi el Gran Dios Mago...Esa humillación vas a pagarla con lagrimas de sangre!! Ya verás lo que tengo preparado para tí. ¿En esta nefasta tumba sepultaron a la Princesa de hyrule? Que corrientes...

  
  


Remueve la capucha negra de su rostro y sus cabellos negros vuelan de un lado para otro. Extiende su mano hacia la tumba y esta se abre. Se mete adentro y se encuentra con un pasillo de color azul y un hermoso piso de marmol abajo. Mas al fondo flores secas por doquier y candelabros hermosos ya extinguidos. El camino hacia la tumba esta alfombrado con terciopelo rojo y bordado de oro. El lugar esta brilloso y todo se ve recién. ¿Cuanto tiempo pasó él muerto tambien? Se da cuenta no no debió ser tanto.

  
  


Camina por la lujosa alfombra y el lugar es obcuro y tenebroso. La unica luz en el lugar es el ataúd donde descanza Zelda, ya que es todo de oro con finos cristales azules. Ahora que se fija mas, lejos de parecer una tumba, es como un cuarto, por que hay mesillas con manteles de seda y jarros valiosos con flores secas tambien. Nydus sonríe y hace que el cuarto se ilumine, y camina hacia el ataúd.

  
  


Nydus: Si Princesa, volverás a vivir pero no serás la misma de antes. Estarás a mi entera disposición y harás mi voluntad. Tu serás mi arma clave para derrotar a Link...Fuerzas del mal...vengan en mi ayuda, devuelvanle el alma perdida a esta mujer y ponganla a mi merced...

  
  


Toma su cristal morado y lo pone encima del ataúd. El cristal comienza a irradiar rayos electrizantes de color fushia por todos lados. Nydus cubre un poco su rostro para evitar que la luz lo encandile. Después, comienza a salir humo morado y negro con chispitas plateadas y se mete por los orificios del ataúd.

  
  


Nydus: Devuelvanle la carne y restauren su piel, haganla hermosa como antes. Que reviva su sangre y que corra por sus venas, despierta Princesa de hyrule que has vuelto a vivir!!

  
  


Una fragil manecilla enfundada de rosa abre el ataúd de por dentro, abre sus ojos celestiales y se levanta, tallandose los ojos.

  
  


Zelda: ¿Que pasa...? ¿Link...? Donde estas...¿Link...?

  
  


Asombrada se mira las manos y ve que ha recuperado la movilidad. Mira donde estuvo la herida que le causo la muerte y esta completamente cerrada. No sabe donde esta, lo ultimo que recuerda fue que Malon le clavó la daga y que Link llegó a su rescate.

  
  


Nydus: ¿Que se siente volver a la vida despues de estar muerta?

  
  


Zelda lo mira con ojos perplejos. Nydus se acerca pero solo para recibir un ataque de energía que provenía de las manos de Zelda. Nydus no se inmuta y solo se ríe.

  
  


Nydus: Jajajajaja...¿Piensas atacar a tu creador? Deberías estar agradecida por que te devolví la vida, restauré tu cuerpo pudrefacto y hasta fui generoso en darte tu alma tambien. ¿No crees que me estas debiendo algo?

  
  


Zelda: Si no fuera por ti, mi alma jamas se hubiera ido, mi cuerpo podrido y mi vida perdida. Así que no te debo nada. ¿A que has venido a pertubar mi tumba? ¿Acaso crees que tengo la trifuerza? Pues no, se la di a Link!

  
  


Nydus: Tsk Tsk Tsk...cuidadito con lo que hablas preciosa, yo no tengo ningun interés en eso---todavía, ahorita lo que me importa es vengarme de Link por lo que me hizo el insolente. Y tu vas a ser mi esclava...

  
  


Zelda: NUNCA!! JAMAS VOY A ACEPTAR BAJO NINGUN TERMINO!!! ¿¿ME OYES??

  
  


Nydus: Mujeres...no cabe duda, de todo se acuerdan pero no piensan, que molesto...

  
  


Nydus toma el brazo de Zelda y le pone un brazalete. Como el la trajo a la vida, esta bajo su control y no puede romper el hechizo por que solo tiene el poder que Nydus le ha querido dar.

  
  


Nydus: Tu no eres ni seras la sombra de la mujer que una vez fuiste, ahora tu única misión es obedecerme y acabar con Link...¿entendido?

  
  


Zelda: Por supuesto amo Nydus, por medio de mi va a lograr su venganza

  
  


Nydus: Perfecto...ahorita mismo el bastardo esta soñando con las "Diosas" Pero no sabe que soy yo el que esta controlando su sueño...Anda, vete al templo del tiempo que ahí te va a ir a buscar y sabrás que hacer por medio de mis ordenes. Tu primera prioridad es tratar de que te regrese la trifuerza y esa me las daras a mi conforme las vayas obteniendo. Cuando logres quitarle la ultima pieza, entonces lo matarás sin ninguna contemplacion, pero claro, lo haras sufrir ya que quiero que muera lenta y dolorosamente...¿captas?

  
  


Zelda: Si amo Nydus...Yo se como ablandarle su corazón y a mi no sera capaz de dañarme...

  
  


Nydus: Ja, eso lo se, ahora, vete que ya casi amanece y mucho cuidado, no vayas a comportarte rara que de indicios que anda algo mal...

  
  


Zelda: Descuide...

  
  


Zelda se va.

  
  


Nydus: espero que Link sea un tonto y no se de cuenta que Zelda no es la misma...ya que esta terriblemente fria por que le removí sus sentimientos...y mientras no sienta nada por nadie, permanecerá así de helada...

  
  


~*~Fin del Flash Back~*~

  
  


Nydus: Que pasa con malon...¿por que no esta sometida como Zelda? Y creo que no pude remover completamente lo que Zelda siente por Link, por que en veces lucha contra mi control, pero eso no importa (mira la esmeralda) Mañana mismo tendré las profecías ya que Zelda no pudo obtenerlas por que le hacia falta esta maldita piedra...que Malon me trajo...

  
  


Link llega todo deprimido de regreso al castillo. Fue a todas partes pero no pudo salvar a sus amigos. Saria devorada por lobos, Darunia por volvagia, Nabooru desapareció en arenas movedisas, Ruto desintegrada en las aguas obscuras e impa asesinada en sus narices...en el castillo. Esta destrozado, deshecho...lo único que le queda es Zelda y va a protegerla como de lugar...nada le pasará a ella, nada...Va al templo sagrado y ve a Zelda hincada en el altar, así como las Diosas se la habían regresado. La tenía con ella, Zelda estaba ahí, lo que el pobre no imaginaba es que Zelda sería su perdición. La orden mas reciente de Nydus era acabar con Link y quitarle la Trifuerza de Coraje y él ingenuamente, se acercaba a su fatalico destino.

  
  


Link: Zelda...¿estas llorando?

  
  


Zelda: (llora) No quiero hacerlo...no voy a hacerlo...

  
  


Link: ¿Que haces?

  
  


En otro ataque de su demencia, aunque Link no sabe que es contra Nydus que ella lucha.

  
  


Zelda: ¿Link...tu...me amas?

  
  


Link: (la abraza con lagrimas en los ojos) Estas bien!! Y que pregunta Zelda por supuesto que te amo!!

  
  


Zelda: Link...yo tambien te quiero, pero me temo que tenemos que separanos...

  
  


Link: ¿Como esta eso...?

  
  


Zelda: Yo...Link...vete...vete...antes de que sea demasiado tarde...

  
  


Link: Zelda, estas alusinando de nuevo ¿que dices?

  
  


Zelda: Vete ya...no puedo resistir mas Link...tu...tu vida esta corriendo peligro...ahhggg...por el amor que me dices que me tienes...vete vete de aquí!

  
  


Link: (tomando su mano) Estas loca!! yo no voy a abandonarte!! *su mano esta tibia...pero se hace helada en espasmos de segundos, ¿que esta pasando...?*

  
  


Zelda: Por ultima vez Link, vete...ahora si ya no puedo resistir un minuto mas...

  
  


Link: No Zelda, yo voy a estar aquí a tu lado para protegerte pase lo que pase...

  
  


Zelda: (llorando mas) Entonces abrazame...abrazame...muy fuerte que tengo miedo

  
  


Link: Por supuesto...

  
  


Nydus: *y despidete para siempre...por que abrazarás a un angel y despertaras en el infierno*

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


mayaya: ^o^ por fin me llegó la inspiración y pude sacar tres chapters mas!!! wuiiiiiiiii!!!! espero que ya muchas cosas se hayan aclarado para ustedes y que la verdad va a salir a flote cuando por fin Nydus se posecione de las Profecías, entonces va a poder comparar lo que ganon le dijo y lo que en verdad se predijo.

  
  


n.n espero que les haya gustado y disculpen si los hago sufrir por ser tan cruel y sádica. O.O ademas creo que me he desviado un poco xD al principio contemplaba la idea de romance entre Link y Zelda pero ahora escribbo mas sobre Malon y nydus. Les gusta la idea del romance entre ellos .-.? O me concentro mas en Zelda y Link .-. O~o ustedes que dicen? XD

  
  


Como siempre muchas gracias por seguir aqui n~ y no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo!! tambien gracias a todos aquellos que se toman la molestia de dejar un review, me alegran el dia nnº gracias gracias!

  
  


xD Bye bye!!! 

  
  


*Maya toma a Nydus de la oreja y se lo lleva regañando por hacer a su Linky sufrir T^T* XD

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	20. Profecías II

20. Profecías (Parte II)

Nydus se encuentra en su cuarto en plena concentración. Está controlando a Zelda pero con muchos trabajo por que a pesar de todo ella se rehúsa matar a Link. No entiende que es lo que está sucediendo, tiene las dos partes mas importantes de la Trifuerza y aún así, no podía controlarla completamente. Lo que el no entendía era que el amor que Zelda le tiene a Link servía de escudo contra su maldad.

Malon se le queda viendo a Nydus y escucha cuando maldice a Zelda por no querer matar a Link. Se sobresalta, ya fue ella una vez la causante de la desgracia de Link, ahora no podía permitir que el acabara con él. Las resistencias de Zelda se iban debilitando, mientras que Nydus ejercía mas presión sobre ella, poco a poco cediendo mas.

Zelda abrazó a Link mas fuerte y puso sus manos en su espalda para luego bajarla a su mano. ¿Matarlo y quitarle la Trifuerza? ¿Quien se creía que era Nydus para obligarla a hacer eso? Jamás...preferiría morirse ella primero.

Malon ve la esmeralda en la mesa ahí mismo en el cuarto de Nydus. El tiene los ojos cerrados y sigue concentrado. Malon estira la mano...lentamente se acerca a la esmeralda, la toma y se la echa a su bolsillo. ¿Realmente así de facil fue? No lo cree, baja al establo y monta su caballo y va hacia el templo. Algo le dice que Link esta ahí y va a ponerle fin a esto a como de lugar.

Nydus: Malon es una estúpida...dejé que se llevara la esmeralda...la perra si me traicionó...ME TRAICIONO...Prefirió a Link antes que a mí...Te odio Link ahora si vas a morir...y tu también Malon

Deja de ejercer presión sobre el cuerpo de Zelda y se dirige para allá. Ya no quiere divertirse haciendo sufrir a Link, ahora lo quiere muerto, quiere ver a Zelda, a Link y a Malon muertos...Los tres iban a pagarsela muy caro...

Zelda se destensiona y su cuerpo se relaja y Link puede sentir esto. La abraza mas y acaricia su pelo.

Link: Zelda..ya pasó todo yo estoy aquí...

Zelda: No Link...no ha pasado nada, sino que acaba de comenzar...mira (apunta sin ganas hacia arriba)

La mirada transparente, pura y celestial de Link se ataviesa con la mirada gélida y rencorosa de Nydus. Link jamás había visto tanto odio en los ojos de alguien. Sintió como electricidad le corrió por la espina y palideció un poco. Pronto su sorpresa se convirtió en asombro, para luego terminar con coraje. ¿Que hacía ese tipo ahí? Si ya lo había matado!! ¿Como pudo revivir? Entrecierra los ojos y lo ve incrédulo, pero aún así lo enfrenta. Pone a Zelda tras él y mientras crispa los puños, le devuelve la mirada retadora.

Nydus lo ve dese arriba. Su expresión es seria, ya no tiene la cara ni el tono burlesco que tenía antes. Ahi a sus pies tenía al peor de sus rivales, al único ser que ha sido capaz de infligirle dolor aparte de aquellos que asesinaron a su gente. La rabia comienza a acumularsele en el pecho mientras respira agitadamente. El jamás había tenido deseos tan urgentes de matar como las tenía en ese momento. Era capaz de convertirse en una bestia infernal y acabar con todos. Y lo iba a hacer, mientras tenga la Trifuerza del poder y sabiduría, Link no era nada comparado con él. Desciende de arriba y mira a Zelda con sumo desprecio.

Nydus: Vas a pagarmelas tu tambien por atreverte a desafiar mis órdenes

Link: ¿Que?

A Nydus ya no le importaba si a Link se dolia o no que Zelda quisiera matarlo o que estuviera bajo su mando por que estaba a punto de perder la cordura.

Nydus: Y tu...(dice a Link) Vas a morir aquí y en este momento...

Zelda: *¿Que hago? Link no esta armado debidamente como para vencer a Nydus...*

Nydus arroja rayos electrizantes de su mano hacia Link, y él que no esperaba tan repentindo ataque se queda paralizado sin moverse.

Zelda se atraviesa entre el rayo y Link, haciendo una especie de campo de fuerza con el poco poder que tiene. El rayo se impacta en el campo de energía de Zelda y aunque reduce el daño del rayo, este atraviesa el campo e impacta directamente a Zelda, haciendo que se estrelle en una pared.

Link: ZELDA!!!! MALDITO!! TE ARREPENTIRAS!!!

Nydus: Estúpida, quieres morir mas pronto que Link ¿no? Te concederé tu deseo, Vas a morir y te irás con tus amigos los sabios...

Link se enfurece al escuchar las palabras de Nydus. La Trifuerza del coraje brilla en sus manos mientras que una aura blanca lo rodea todo. ¿Como atrevió golpear a Zelda en su delante?

Link: Yo no se que tiene que ver Zelda con esto, pero no me importa yo la amo y la voy a librar de tí, voy a librar al mundo de tí...

La Trifuerza del poder y sabiduría brillan al mismo tiempo que la del coraje, pero en manos de Nydus. Es cuando Nydus se vuelve un poco mas confiado, pero aun serio le dice.

Nydus: Mirate...tu situación es patética. No tienes la Master Sword para poder derrotarme, solo tienes la Trifuerza del coraje y una espada ruín. Ademas, que necesitaste de Zelda para salvar tu vida de otra forma ya habrías muerto. En cambio yo...Tengo todo para matarte y no voy a dudar en hacerlo...

Link lo ve asombrado. ¿Como el tiene las dos Trifuerzas...? ¿Que no se las había dado a Zelda? ¿Significa que...? "Vas a pagarmelas tu tambien por atreverte a desafiar mis órdenes" Esas habían sido las palabras de Nydus, para Link lo obvio era doloroso. Zelda estaba aliada con Nydus de alguna manera y no quiso cumplir alguna de sus órdenes. No sabía si sentirse dichoso o si sentirse miserable. Eran demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo como para no volverse loco. Mira a Zelda semi-inconsciente en el suelo y su aura blanca incrementa.

Link: MALDITO!! NO TE SALDRAS CON LA TUYA!!

Nydus hace aparecer en sus manos una espada hecha de energía negra y morada, parecía mas como un rayo. Destellos electrizantes se desprenden de la espada mientras que Nydus apunta con ella a Link.

Nydus: Te presento a mi Dark Blade aunque creo que ya la conocías antes...

Se deja ir a Link con la espada y Link saca la suya que se envuelve en su aura blanca deteniendo el ataque mortal de Nydus. Ambos estan frente a frente ejerciendo presión. Estan muy cerca uno del otro y la energía maligna de Nydus se mezcla con el aura blanca de Link. Ambos sienten la necesidad de apartarse y así lo hacen. No se soportan uno al otro por que una energia mala hiere la energía buena y vicerversa.

Nydus: Alguna vez fuíste el ser mas fuerte del universo, pero eso se acabó...Sin la Trifuerza ni la Master Sword, no eres nada...

Link: ¿Que dices? A tí si te remuevo tu cristal, tambien te reduces a ser nada...

Nydus: Eso lo veremos...

En un hábil moviemiento Nydus hace que la espada de Link vuele lejos de él hacia la entrada del templo, aún no soportando el aura de Link, Nydus vuela hacia donde esta la espada de Link. Con su Dark Blade destruye la espada dejando a Link totalmente indefenso.

Nydus: Ahora si maldito...¿que vas a hacer?

Link: Escoria...ya te dije que no te saldrás con la tuya, Las Diosas estan de mi lado...

Nydus: ¿Así lo ves tu? Yo diría que están de mi parte...

Ya no quiere perder mas tiempo, Link tiene que morir antes de que haya un cambio de eventos. Apunta su Blade hacia Link y en tono despectivo y un brillo infernal en los ojos le dice...

Nydus: ...muere...

De la parte baja de la Dark Blade sale una energía azul que recorre toda la espada hasta llegar a la punta, donde comienza a acumular mas y mas energía. Una vez acumulada, piensa lanzarle la Blade a Link y atravesar su pecho.

Link: *Realmente...¿Este es mi fin? ¿Es lo que quieren las Diosas? ¿Acabar con Hyrule...? No! No pueden permitirlo!!*

En eso entra Malon y ve a Nydus de pie en la entrada con la espada apuntando a Link mientras carga energía. Adivina cuales son sus intenciones y inesperadamente Malon lo abraza por detrás, haciendo que todos los presentes se confundan, especialmente Nydus.

Nydus: ¿Que...Malon? Sueltame...*dice con tono despectivo*

Malon observa la escena, Zelda extremadamente golpeada en una esquina y Link a unos cuantos metros de lejos de Nydus. Curiosamente Link se encontraba en lado opuesto de Zelda. Seguro era para evitar que saliera lastimada con el ataque final que Nydus estaba a punto de proporcionarle.

Malon: *con lágrimas en los ojos* No lo hagas Nydus...te lo suplico...por favor...

Nydus siente mas rabia todavía, como se atreve a defender a Link!! ¿Acaso no sabe que los celos lo está matando? Su ira se vuelve ciega.

Nydus: Te detesto Malon, te aseguro que despues de Link seguirás tu...

Malon se pone al frente de él y lo abraza por enfrente. Se aferra al cuello de Nydus y se recarga en su pecho.

Malon: No lo hagas...*dice en voz baja, casi sursurrando*

Nydus: Grrr...haste *la hace a un lado suavemente y nuevamente levanta su Blade*

Link: Malon...no le rueges a este cobarde, no vale la pena, creéme, si no soy yo quien le de su bien merecido castigo ya habrá alguien que lo haga.

Mientras ellos alegaban, Zelda se aproximaba a Link, arrastrándose con las pocas energías que le quedaban.

Malon: No!

Malon se pone en frente de la Blade y esta en medio de Link y la espada. Extiende los brazos hacia los lados y mira a Nydus directamente a los ojos.

Malon: Primero me matas a mi (dice en tono decidida y llena de odio)

Nydus: Perfecto...será como tu lo digas...

La Dark Blade brilla con mas resplandor y la energía se concentra en la punta. Malon cierra los ojos. Sus rostro comienza a brillar en un tono púrpura. Dolor en los ojos de Nydus le impide continuar. ¿En verdad queria matar a la única persona que lo ama? Correción, se dijo a si mismo, que lo amaba por que lo había traicionado.

Link: MALON NO!!!!!

Zelda esta justo detras de Link.

Nydus con un movimiento de su mano desocupada jala un brazo extendido de Malon y la abraza por un lado. Arroja la Blade hacia Link.

Malon: NOOOOOO

Oculta su rostro en el pecho de Nydus para no ver lo siguiente.

Zelda: *musitando débilmente* Ahora...

La Blade llega hacia Link y comienza a atravesar su pecho. Zelda levanta ambas manos y hace una especie de esfera rosa detras de Link. Justo cuando acababa de introducirse la punta un poco, Link desaparece de la escena. La Dark Blade sin energía cae al suelo frente a Zelda y desaparece. Zelda sonríe cansada y se desploma inconsciente en el suelo. Con las ultimas reservas de su energía había desaparecido a Link y lo había mandado lejos. ¿A que lugar? Solo Zelda lo sabía...

Nydus contempla la escena con indiferencia. Claro que esta furíco por todo lo que pasó y por que Link se le escapo, fue traicionado por sus dos esclavas y no había obtenido la Trifuerza de Link, claro que estaba enfadado. Y lo mas, mostro debilidad al salvar a Malon. Maldijo en voz baja y arrojó a Malon lo mas lejos posible, haciéndola caer de espaldas.

Nydus: Por tu maldita culpa mujer...Hiciste que Link se escapara, pero no le servirá de nada, absolutamente nada!! Tarde o temprano lo encontraré y pienso hacerle pagar a ustedes tres...LO JURO!!

Malon solo lo ve indefensamente. Su mirada triste apuñala a Nydus. Son sentimientos bastante confusos...el castigo de Malon, se dice a el mismo, será que Malon le pertenezca para siempre, aunque ella no lo quiera.

Nydus: Levántate...dame la esmeralda...

Malon obecede sin decir nada. Se la da y las palabras de Saria retumban en su cabeza.

Nydus: Traidora...

Lanza un bola de energía a Malon con cuidado de no lastimarla, solo asustarla. Ella recibe el ataque y vuelve a caer de espaldas. Despues Nydus llega al altar y coloca las tres piedras ahí, pero la puertas hacia el Templo de la Luz donde descansaba anteriormente la Trifuerza y donde yacen las profecías, no se abren.

Nydus: Grrr, maldición, necesito a la otra perra, espero que no se haya muerto

Camina hacia Zelda y la levanta de los hombros. Sus manos brillan y sanan a Zelda inmediatamente.

Nydus: Títere inútil...

Da dos bofetadas a Zelda

Nydus: Ya no te daré mas poderes por que de estúpida decides usarlos en contra mía. Ahora, ábreme las puertas...rápido

Su voz es serena pero amenazadora. No va a permitir un solo error mas.

Zelda camina tambaleante hacia el altar con las mejías enrojecidas, pero feliz por que Link estaba fuera del alcanze de él. Sus piernas flaquean y se siente muy débil. Entre sus ropas saca la Ocarina del Tiempo y toca la canción del tiempo y las puertas se abren.

Nydus: Muy bien Zelda, ahora dejame decirte una cosa te acabo de hechizar, si Link no viene por tí vas a morir poco a poco y dolorosamente. Ese es tu castigo por atrever a desafiarme y la manera de asegurarme que ese bastardo regrese. Y tu Malon, ya arreglaremos cuentas. Ahora Zelda camina que estoy desesperado.

Zelda tose un poco y lo mira con desprecio camina hacia donde esta la Master Sword. La verdad Zelda también quería saber que decían esas malditas profecías, tal vez revelarían el punto débil de Nydus. Se acerca a la Master Sword e intenta sacarla, pero la espada no se mueve. No ataca a Zelda pero se rehúsa a salir. Nydus lo intenta pero una ráfaga azul cielo quema sus manos. Nydus era maligno por eso no podía sostener la espada y Zelda estaba bajo el poder de él y por eso no pudo sacarla. Nydus muy exasperado hace a Malon flotar en el aire y la trae hacia el.

Nydus: Sácala...

Malon: ¿Como?

Nydus: Que la saques te digo...

Malon: Pero...Zelda no pudo...¿Que te garantiza que yo...?

Nydus: Grrrrr...

Malon camina dudosa hacia la espada e intenta tomarla. Al tocarla, el brazalete de Nydus que ella tenía cae al suelo y se derrite hasta desaparecer. Nydus mira asombrado, ¿La Master Sword había liberado a Malon? No, para que se hace el tonto, ella ya hace tiempo estaba librada y no sabía porque y tambien en ese momento, poco le importaba. La espada sale de su recinto sagrado y despues de brillar azul el candado de la Trifuerza que abrían el Templo de la Luz, Nydus le dijo a Malon que se quedara afuera mientras el y Zelda entraban.

El lugar le resultaba bastante incomodo y axfisiante a él. Mucha buenas vibras lo enfermaban, en cambio a Zelda la reavilitaban. Esperaba que ella no se haya librado tampoco.

Malon ve la espada que aún yace en sus manos. Si la coloca en su lugar de nuevo las puertas se cerrarían y dejaría a Nydus adentro atrapado. Se dice que las paredes del Templo del tiempo fue hecho con un material indestructible e inpenetrable por las Diosas, y Nydus no podría salir mas. Pero Zelda se encontraba con el, sería estúpido encerrarlo por que de seguro Link lo abriría para rescatar a Zelda. Nydus estaría furioso y no quería que Zelda pagara las consecuencias. Bastante ya había sufrido. Descarta sus pensamientos al ver a Zelda salir con unos rollos entre sus manos y Nydus por atrás sonriendo triunfante. Coloca la Master Sword donde debía ir y salen del lugar. Las puertas se cierran y Nydus arrebata los rollos de Zelda. Mas bien era un rollo, se dijo él al abrirlo por que varios con su contacto desparecieron, menos uno. Nydus no entendía la escritura y veía todo confuso.

Nydus: Patético...estas profecías eran mentadas para mí y aún asi fueron escritas en un idioma que no entiendo.

Zelda: Presta aca...yo se leer las antiguas escrituras, aprendí a hacerlo desde niña.

Nydus: Entonces sé útil y léemelas y no te atrevas a cambiar algo o a mentirme. Yo sabré si dices la verdad...

Zelda: Las léere tal y como dicen aquí...

Zelda toma el rollo y lo abre. No hay nada escrito en el!!! Pero poco a poco las letras comienzan a aparecer y tiene que leerlas rápido antes de que desaparezcan otra vez.

Zelda:

"Cuando las dos medias lunas se junten de frente,

y el cielo se tiña de rojo

Mal de Males

Dios Negro,

Dios Maldito

Destrucción ...a su paso dejará...

Hombre malvado le tenderá un trampa...

y es por eso que revela su naturaleza bélica

Inagotablemente Poderoso

Eternamente Joven

Mortalidad nula y cristal indestructible,

Gran Dios Mago Nido de Maldades..."

  
  


Nydus: Hmp...¿es todo lo que dice? Eso no es desconocido para mí...

Zelda: *¿Acaso no tiene un punto débil...?

Nydus: Qué desperdicio de mi tiempo...

Zelda: Espera...hay mas...Pero no son oraciones completas...son como...¿pistas?

Nydus: Lee

Zelda:

"Fuego con fuego se apaga,

Maldad con maldad se mata,

Dios con Dios empata...

Con coraje...con un disfraz...

El elegido que ha viajado por el tiempo..."

  
  


Nydus: Eso que...o que... ¿Quien es el elegido del tiempo?

Zelda sonríe a sus adentros...Sí hay salvación!! Nydus no sabía quien era el Héroe del Tiempo pero ella sí por que fue ella misma que le dió esenombre al soñarlo proféticamente.

Zelda: Esperen...hay más...

"Cuando las dos medias lunas se junten de espalda

y el cielo se tiña de amarillo

Pureza Divina

Dios de Luz

Dios Bendito

Monarca Eterno

Poder inigualable...insuperable...

Velador de la vida,

Gran Dios Mago Protector de Hyrule"

  
  


Nydus: Grrr...¿Como que monarca eterno y poder insuperable...?

Zelda: Eso se cumplirá tal y como se cumplió tu parte, pero, aquí vienen las pistas...

"Un rayo de Luz

entre el nido de la maldad,

proviniendo de la misma semilla...

  
  


Dos Dioses un mismo cristal...

Dos recuerdan y nadie más..."

Al repetir la última frase, las escrituras desaparecieron. Dejando a todos muy confundidos. Lo único que a Zelda le importaba es que algo Link tenía que ver con la destrucción de Nydus y que despues...Dios mago protector de Hyrule...¿tendrá algo que ver Link en eso??

Nydus: *Tendré que espar al pendiente de cuando se junten esas lunas...pero, Ganon me dijo sobre hyrkian el protector de Hyrule...y las profecías decían Dos Dioses un mismo cristal...¿Seré yo ese Dios también...?

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, Link recobraba la consciencia y su pecho sangraba sin detenerse...

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mayaya: ^o^ Wuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii vaya por fin actualizé!!! *se da unas palmaditas en la espalda* Gracias por seguir aki leyendo y espero, disfrutando. O.o no se si les dejé mas claro las cosas o si los confundí mas...Espero que les haya agradado este capitulo aunque lo hice largo @.@. Ojala haya valido la pena n.n.

Agradecimiento especial a Roser por seguir aquí leyendo el fic y dejando un review cada vez que puede. Amiga, muchas gracias.

Otro agradecimiento especial para Kafeii-kun, miren que el muy lindo de este muchacho me dibujó a Nydus bien padre xD me quede traumada con su dibujo XD~~~~ Te mando besos kafeiicito n.~ y tambien las gracias.

A todos lo que continuan aki tambien miles miles de gracias!!!! T^T como siempre les mando abrazos y gracias por seguir siendo mi motivo de inspiracion...

~*~Mayaya~*~

  
  
  
  



	21. El Verdadero Nydus

21.- El Verdadero Nydus

Link yacía inconsciente en el suelo de un espeso bosque. Tenía ambas manos a los lados  y estaba extendido en el piso mientras su pecho continuaba sangrando. Zelda contrapenas tuvo energías para rescatarlo, pero nunca se imaginó que requiriría sanarlo. Si no se le atendía pronto, moriría desangrado. De pronto, un hombre con tremendo bulto en la espalda y un bastón por delante arreaba una mula con otro bulto paso por ahí. A lo lejos alcanzó a ver a un joven tirado en el suelo nadando en su propio charco de sangre. Se acercó el hombre mas y dejo su bulto  y mula a un lado.

Hombre: Pobre infeliz…alguien lo asesinó en el bosque y por lo que veo lo asaltaron tambien por que no trae pertenencias. Debo tener cuidado que no me vaya a pasar lo mismo…

El hombre retoma su bulto y camina varios pasos al frente.

Hombre: Me da como remordimiento dejarlo ahí nomas…¿Pero que voy a hacer yo cargando otro bulto humano…y muerto? Pero si lo dejo ahí sera devorado por los animales del bosque…a pesar del todo…es un ser humano…

El hombre decide llevarse a Link encima de su mula y dejarlo en el pueblo mas cercano para que le den un entierro digno de un ser humano.

Hombre: Pero debo de cerrarle esa herida o manchará mi mercancía…a ver…*Y si…¿piensan que yo lo mate? No, lo dejaré a las puertas de Clock Town*

Al tocar a Link el hombre sintio que su cuerpo aun estaba tibio, y si su cuerpo estaba tibio significaba que la sangre aun fluía en su cuerpo…que signifcaba que ESTABA VIVO!!

Hombre: Por las Diosas!!!

Saca un trapo y rapidamente cubre la herida esperando no ser demasiado tarde. Link respira despacio y se va palideciendo mas. El hombre rapidamente saca una poción roja que es la poción de la vida y deja caer algunas gotas en la boca de Link. El cuerpo de Link no cierra y eso le parece inexplicable…a menos que…

Hombre: Este chico tiene su alma rota, esa herida no es comun y corriente, alguien destruyó su espiritu…tendré que arreglar eso primero…

Entre sus cosas, el hombre sacó una ocarina. Se le acercó a Link y tocó una misteriosa canción. Era una melodía triste y nostalgica y se puede decir que era bella, pero invocaba mucho dolor.

Hombre: Es la canción de sanar…(Song of Healing) a ver que pasa…

Link despertó entre sueños y vio su alrededor negro. Solo una luz brillaba encima de el. Se sentia desolado perdido…mira a todos lados. Otra luz brillo encima de Zelda. El la vio hermosa, sonriente como siempre y saludandolo. Eso hizo que su cuerpo recobrara algo de calor y su rostro sonriera. Otra luz brillo encima de su mejor amiga Saria que tambien la saludaba efusivamente con su desmesurada alegria acostumbrada. No entendía que estaba sucediendo pero poco a poco perdía ese sentimiento desolador. Despues vio como montaba a Epona para ir al Rancho Lon Lon con Malon. En muy poco tiempo revivió aquellos mas lindos recuerdos de su vida. Aquella tarde en el lago cuando le propuso matrimonio a Zelda...No, comprendió el mensaje. No iba a dejarse derrotar, iba a seguir luchando, por Zelda y por sus personas queridas. Entonces abrió los ojos bruscamente y el dolor le llegó como un golpe en el pecho. Sentía como agujones ponzoñosos en el pecho y su sangre alrededor ya fría.

Hombre: Bien!!! Aun tienes salvación…

Vuelve a ponerle poción roja en los labios de Link y esta vez, le echa una generosa cantidad de ella. Al momento, Link se siente mejor y la herida cierra causandole dolor pero luego desparece por completo. Se siente restaurado y se pone de pie y mira a su alrededor como confundido.

Hombre: Que bueno que estes bien muchacho pensé que habrías muerto…

Link: No sabe cuanto le agradezco que me haya salvado la vida, nunca terminaré de agradecerselo…

Hombre: jajajajajajaja, si hay forma

Link: Dígame yo haré lo que usted me pida

Hombre: Por lo que veo tu no eres un muchacho común y corriente (dice al verle la trifuerza del coraje) Ya decía yo que sobreviviste…

Link se le queda viendo al hombrecillo, que era bajito de piel palida y ojos jalados. Tenia una sonrisa misteriosa. Link tenía una mala espina…

Link: Señor…si lo que quiere es la Trifuerza pues dejeme decirle…

Hombre: no no no muchacho, pierde cuidado, yo lo que necesito es que recuperes mis dos mascaras que me robaron…

Link: ¿Mascaras?

Hombre: Si, me fueron robadas y temo que en las manos equivocadas puedan causar bastante destruccion…

Link: *grrr…como si Nydus no fuera suficiente… * Expliqueme…

Hombre: Pues vamos Clock Town, ahi hay una tienda donde surto mascaras y podremos comer y demas cosas ahi en el pueblo.

Link: Señor, yo no tengo tiempo, verá, Hyrule esta bajo peligro y necesito regresar…

Hombre: Si no recuperas estas mascaras…No habrá Hyrule para regresar…No me las robaron hace mucho fueron dos días…

Link: Mire señor, si valen tanto dinero que le parece que le pago las mascaras y asi usted no perdio nada?

Hombre: ojala fuera asi de facil…

Le da ropas a Link por que las de el estan llenas de sangre. Despues se acercan a un rio y Link se asea mientras se pone los trapos limpios.

Hombre: Verás muchacho, hace mucho mucho tiempo…segun cuentan las leyendas…

Link: (se sienta a un lado del hombre y escucha atento)

Hombre: Había un Dios poderoso que se hab había enamorado de una de las tres Diosas mas no se cual era. El Dios la cortejió y le propuso matrimonio…

Link: vaya…no creí que las diosas…bueno ¿y que paso despues?

Hombre: El hermano de las diosas…Sudyn, deidad del la Guerra y dios feroz…Era el que governaba sobre todos, aunque era un tirano…

Link: (sorprendido) ¿Tenían un…hermano…? Solo creí que eran ellas tres y…

Hombre: Si, ahora son ellas tres, pero dejame continuar luego preguntas. Sudyn, que era malo y perverso opuesto a sus hermanas, se llenó de celos nada mas de pensar que perdería a unas de sus hermanas, encerró al Dios en una especie de energía y lo enterró en el cerro, donde nadie lo encontrara. La Diosa le lloró a su prometido por que pensó que la había abandonado y Sudyn la consoló. El Dios enamorado que fue encerrado juró que se vengaría de Sudyn y le haría pagar su interferencia. En el lugar que fue enterrado nació un árbol y una antigua tribu taló el árbol e hizo una máscara con el, la cual llamaron la Máscara de Majora…

Link: (escucha mas antento)

Hombre: Pronto se dieron cuenta de que la Máscara tenía poderes extraños y comenzaron a adorarla, creyendo que era su Dios. Esa máscara tomó forma y subió con las diosas a secuestrar a su prometida. Pero ya no era el mismo de siempre. Era un ser ruín como Sudyn. El hermano se sintió culpable y temía por la vida de su hermana. Seguía siendo maligno en el fondo pero aún así solo amaba a sus hermanas. Fue y buscó a Majora y pelió a muerte contra él para rescatar a su hermana. Majora cumplió su amenaza y se vengó de Sudyn, le quitó sus poderes y los incrustró en una máscara tambien…conocida como la Máscara de la Deidad Feroz (Fierce Deity's Mask). Sudyn se quedo solo con su maldad y sin nada de poderes. Majora destruyó el cuerpo de Sudyn pero su maldad quedo intacta. 

Link: que mas…

Hombre: La Diosa que vio con sumo dolor que ambos hombres que ella amaba la habían traicionado, se llenó de furia y quemó ambas mascaras con sus poderes, reduciendo su daño. Pero no pudo hacerle nada a la maldad de Sudyn y pues encerró la maldad en un frasco de cristal. Ese dia se juntaron dos lunas de frente y el cielo se tiñó de rojo. Las máscaras no podian ser destruídas así nomas por que eran Dioses ellos tambien. Así que decidieron ocultar las mascaras en polos opuestos por que cuando se mantenían juntas, retomaban formas y seguían con su eterna guerra…La venganza de Majora contra los poderes de Sudyn

Link: Y …¿Como tiene usted esas mascaras? ¿Como las obtuvo?

Hombre: Eso es lo de menos, lo que importa es que esas mascaras son muy peligrosas…tienen la tendencia de poseer cuerpos humanos y hacer maldades…se buscan el uno al otro para destruirse…

Link: ¿Y que le hicieron al fraco con la maldad de Sudyn adentro?

Hombre: creo que entre las tres Diosas buscaron una forma de redimir a su hermano y purificar esta energía maligna. Tenían la esperanza que Sudyn se arrepintiera.

Link: Maldición…Tengo que peliar con un maligno Dios llamada Nydus que me esta esperando en Hyrule para matarme a mi y a mis seres queridos y luego ¿¿¿¿todavía tengo que peliar contra otros dos dioses locos e igual de malos que el otro?????

Hombre: Imaginate que una de esas mascaras poseyera a ese tal  Dios Nydus…

Link: MALDICION!!! NO MAS!!!! Estoy harto con estos Dioses no entiendo NADA por que las Diosas no desaparecen a Nydus y ya y desaparecen las mascaras y ya…

Hombre: Las Diosas siempre quisieron un monarca Dios justo, e íntegro. Las tres sufrieron la decepción de Sudyn, ademas, no podían sobrepasarlo así nadamas. Verás ha de ser muy complicado pero ellas harían lo que fuera por tal te obtener ese monarca.

Link: Sencillo, que ellas se conviertan en las monarcas reinas lo que sea…

Hombre: Jajajajajaja…pues si, pero recuerda que el poder y maldad de Sudyn aun existía y no pudieron deshacerse de el, era como un nido de maldades…

Link: ¿Nido…de maldades? Ahora que lo menciona…Sudyn…nido de maldades… AH!!!! Sudyn es lo reverso de Nydus….Nydus-Sudyn Sudyn-Nydus!!!!

Hombre: Entonces ese Dios maligno que tanto le temes..¿Será el hermano de las Diosas?

Link: Y si lo fuera…¿Que demonios lo mandaron hacer aqui si saben que…? GRRRR que complicado…dice que encerraron la maldad en un frasco…?

Hombre: Si, en un cristal de media luna, por ser el día que se juntaron las lunas…

Link: Maldicion, entonces si es él…Nydus es el hermano maligno de las Diosas…al que debo de matar…

Hombre: No debes permitir que la máscaras caigan en manos de él…quien sabe que podría pasar…

Link: Maldición…debo de apoderarme de esas máscaras y destruirlas, antes de que sea demaiado tarde….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

^O^ WUIIIIIIII Un capítulo mas!!!!!!!!

XD por fin he revelado la verdader Identidad de Nydus. Creo que esta vez si se pone mas confuso y pues quiero aclararle que la fierce deity's mask ya es punto y aparte de la maldad de Sudyn, Majora hizo un muy buen trabajo al separarlos.

Las diosas siempre quisieron a su hermano y quieren redimirlo, acabar con esa energía maligna, por eso que crearon esas profecías. Saben que Sudyn nunca volverá a ser monarca pero tienen que acabar con esa energía impura de una vez por todas. XD solo asi despues tendrán a su ansiado monarca protector de hyrule

n.n espero no haber dicho de mas jejeje XD ya voy a salir de vacaciones y pronto subiré mas capitulos. Gracias por acompañarme :P las cosas se complican mas…

O_o una cosa mas, Nydus ni idea de quien es el, el solo tiene ambiciones y quiere governar al universo, al igual que Sudyn, aun quedó eso plasmado en la energía que se uso para crear a Nydus. XD piensen como genes que se heredan y Nydus es identico a Sudyn en esa forma…XD XD XD

GRACIAS NOS VEMOS!!!!

~*~Mayaya~*~

pd: cualquier pregunta pueden dejarla en el review y yo se las contesto en el proximo chapter o sino mandemelas a mi email mayaya64@hotmail.com :P oki gracias chao (T^T abraza a Linki por que ta contenta que no se petatió)


	22. Majora's Mask

22. Majora's Mask

Cuando Link y el señor de las máscaras arribaron a Clock Town...se encontraron con una desagradable sorpresa. Había caos y gente corriendo por doquier. Asustados, parecían animales enrabiados. Mucha gente corría con pertenecias, otros huían despavoridos. Había gente en el suelo y niños desamparados llorando a medio campo. Link se exasperó mucho y fue a tomar a un niño en brazos.

Ron: (llora desconsolado) Mami....papi....

Link: Tranquilo, tranquilo...¿puedes decirme que sucedió?

En eso, muchos rayos del cielo comienzan a caer. La gente grita y trata de protegerse. Link cubre al pequeño con su cuerpo. Un rayo se impacta contra él, pero no recibe ningún daño, en cambio otra gente cae sin vida al suelo. En eso, un joven montado en un caballo blanco toma a Link de la camisa y lo sube al caballo con todo y niño. Se dirigen al bosque.

Link: Oye espera...¿QUE HACES? La gente se esta muriendo allá atrás tengo que salvarlos!!

El jóven se detiene al oir las palabras de Link. Ya en lo profundo del bosque estan a salvo de los rayos. El niño se aferra a Link como si su vida dependiera de ello, sigue llorando pero Link no lo suelta. El joven pelimorado ojos marrones lo ve esperanzado. Se introduce como el hijo del alcalde.

Kafei: Me llamo Kafei...soy hijo del alcalde de Clock Town y estamos en un grave peligro...

Link: Yo me llamo Link...¿podrías decirme que esta pasando?

Kafei: Pues resulta que hace dos días, estabamos por dar inicio a nuestras fiestas anuales conocidas como El Carnaval de Clock Town. Cuando llega un payaso con una máscara miedosa diciendo que iba a conquistar al mundo. Nosotros no le hicmos caso y fue ahí que comenzó todo...

Link: ¿Más-máscara has dicho?

Kafei: Si...era como morada, ojos enormes...  


Link: (percatándose que el señor de las máscaras no esta por ningun lado) Oyes!! ¿No viste al señor con una mula que estaba a un lado de mi antes de que me recojieras?  
  
Kafei: No...para nada...lo hubiera traido con nosotros...  
  
Link: Rayos...esto es muy misterioso...¿Donde puedo encontrar al sujeto que posee la máscara?  
  
Kafei: Se apoderó de la torre del sur de Clock Town...ya intentamos de todo...no podemos derrotarlo...por eso...  
  
Link: No me digas que estabas huyendo!!!  
  
Kafei: (molesto) Claro que no!!! Yo de aquí no me muevo hasta encontrar a Anju...  
  
Link: (medio sonriendo) tu novia...  
  
Kafei: si...  
  
Link: Pues gracias por la información...(le entrega al niño) Cuídalo...  
  
Kafei: Espera!!! ¿Que haces...?  
  
Link: Tomaré esto prestado si no te molesta (dice tomando su caballo y cabalgando velozmente)  
  
Kafei: OYEEE VUELVE ACA!! NI SI QUIERA ESTAS ARMADO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ron: (llora mas)  
  
Kafei: Que las Diosas se apiaden de él...pero no puedo dejarlo así nomás...(se regresa a pie a Clock Town)  
  
Mientras tanto, Link cabalga hábilmente por el bosque. Cree saber por donde se metieron. Ademas no es tan dificil dicernir el camino, por que a lo lejos se oyen los rayos y la gente gritar. Llega a las puertas principales del pueblo y un rayo cae frente a él, el caballo se asusta, relincha e intenta huir. Link pone mano dura para obligar al caballo a calmarse pero fue inútil. Se bajó y se fue el caballo huyendo.  
  
Link: Cobarde...mi yegua es menos miedoso que tú!  
  
Empuja las puertas como puede, y se mete al pueblo. Ve que en efecto, la torre que Kafei le había dicho, estaba rodeada de humo espeso y denso, tal como el castillo de Ganondorf. Corre hacia las escaleras de la torre y comienza a subirlas apresuradamente. A su paso, el humo se va haciendo a un lado.  
  
Link: Vaya...aquí hay pura energía maligna...y tal como me pasó con Nydus...mi aura y esta energía impura no se llevan...por eso se apartan...que suertudo soy...  
  
Sigue corriendo hacia arriba, cuando llega a la débil puerta de hierro, Link le da una patada abriéndola bruscamente. La puerta se veía muy deteriorada, tal vez si fuera de madera, no hubiera puerta. El lugar es obscuro y no alcanza a distinguir nada. Pero siente la presecencia pesada de alguien que lo esta observando. Mira hacia atrás y ve unos enormes ojos amarillos con pupilas verdes que se le quedan viendo. Los ojos tienen venas rojas a los lados y ve como se mueven a cada movimiento que hace Link, se dilatan con cada respiro que Link da. Esos ojos estaban vivos...no pertenecían a una máscara cualquiera...Esa horrible sensación que Link sintió en ese momento se le quedaría grabado en su memoria...siempre...  
  
Empesó a escuchar la respiración agitada del otro ser. Despues unos latidos de corazón, que no eran de la máscara...sino de él. Se le resecó la boca y no hayaba que hacer. Finalmente la Máscara habló, con voz de ultratumba...mas no rasposa ni gruesa.  
  
Majora: Impresionante...pasaste mi Death Fume (humos de muerte) eres el primero que llega aquí con vida...JA JA JA JA JA  
  
Link: Sé quién eres...y te advierto...NO TE SALDRAS CON LA TUYA!!!  
  
Majora: Si sabes quien soy, si sabes que devoro cuerpos para restablecer el mío...¿por qué demonios veniste...?  
  
Link: A destruirte...*No entiendo, si es que devora gente, ¿Por que los rayos para ahuyentarlos y los humos mortales para matarlos...? No entiendo*  
  
Majora: JA JA JA JA.....  
  
Link: Se que tu propósito es poseer cuerpos para acabar con Sudyn...osea la Fierce Deity's Mask!!  
  
Majora: ¿Te refieres a esto?  
  
Una tenue luz a un lado de los ojos amarillos, revelan una garra espantosa con una máscara azul partida en dos. Majora comienza a reirse brutalmente y arroja los pedazos a un lado.  
  
Majora: Tuve suerte que el imbécil que robó las máscaras se pusiera la mía primero...De haber sido alrevez...sería yo quien estuviera partido...Pero aquí no acaba mi venganza...  
  
Link: (sarcásticamente) Gracias...me ahorraste la pena de acabar con la otra máscara solo me quedas tu...  
  
Majora: Y me puedes decir...¿Como vas a hacerle? Estas en mis dominios...en desventaja...desarmado y eres un simple humano...  
  
Link: No se!! Pero de alguna forma voy a derrotarte!! Aun tengo mi magia...  
  
Majora; Ahh..sabes hacer magia...Perfecto...que bueno que veniste...Eres el cuerpo y disfraz perfecto para poseer...  
  
Link: ¿Que dices?   
  
Majora: Lograste pasar mi Death Fume...asi que eres muy fuerte comparado a los demás...  
  
Link: (horrorizado) ¿Quieres decir que esto fue una trampa nada mas para atraer al mas fuerte y ese ser tu nuevo cuerpo?  
  
Majora: Eso mismo...JA JA JA JA JA JA!!!  
  
Majora se hace liquido y resplande una luz azul muy potente. Link vuela un poco para atrás y cubre su rostro con ambas manos. Majora embiste contra el como un toro bravo. Majora choca con los brazos amarillos de Link y gime de dolor, se aparta inmediatamente.  
  
Majora: ¿Que fue eso...?   
  
Link: (con los brazos amarillos) Esto..se le llama coraje!  
  
Es ahora Link quien embiste a Majora. Una energía azul lo rodea en forma de rombo. Es la técnica que le regalaron de niño las las hadas, mejor conocida como Nayru's Love (Amor De Nayru). Solo aparecía cuando Link la ocupaba. Choca contra Majora impactándolo en el suelo. Majora lo mira desde el suelo y comienza a reirse...primero despacio despues mas fuerte...  
  
Majora: Con que posees un pedazo de la Trifuerza...JA JA JA..entre mas te conozco mas me gustas para ser mi cuerpo...   
  
Link: *Tiene que tener un punto débil...pero ¿cual? ¿cual?*  
  
Majora: Estate sosiego...No quisiera lastimar mi nuevo cuerpo (risa diabolica)  
  
Link: *tengo que pensar rápido...*  
  
Majora lanza unos rayos violetas, mas rápidos pero mas débiles que los de Nydus. Lo estrellan en la pared.  
  
Link: Ahhggg...  
  
Majora: Pienso convertir el planeta en un lugar desolado...ruín y diabolico. Un lugar horrible para que las Diosas se olviden de su creación...y es así como me vengaré de ella...por haberme quemado...por haberme defraudado...  
  
Link: *ES ESO!!!!! SU AMADA ERA DIN!!! LA DIOSA DE FUEGO!!!*  
  
Majora: y no descansaré hasta cumplir mi cometido...  
  
Empieza a acercarsele a Link mientras se hace liquido de abajo para arriba. Link incrustrado en la pared, se baja inmediatamente. Se pone al frente de Majora y comienza a hacer unos moviemientos extraños.  
  
Link: *espero así sea y no se me haya olvidado como...*  
  
Majora: ¿Que haces? (burlonamente) ¿Piensas despedirte bailando?  
  
Link: FUEGO DE DIN!!!!!!!!!  
  
Al decir eso, golpea el suelo y una aura de fuego rojo y anaranjado lo rodea y comienza a expanderse. Majora que se encontraba muy cercas recibe todo el fuego de un solo trago. Su cuerpo comienza a arder mientras se mueve de un lado a otro haciendose cenizas.  
  
Majora: NOOOOOOOOOOO MALDITA DIN!!!! TE MALDIGO TE MALDIGO, MALDIGO LA HORA QUE NOS CONOCIMOS, MALDIGO LA HORA QUE ME ENAMORE DE TI, MALDIGO TU NOMBRE TU SUERTE Y TU VIDAAA....AAAGHHHH  
  
Link: Yo por el contrario...te bendigo Diosa Benigna...me has salvado nuevamente...  
  
El cuerpo de Majora se quema en su totalidad. Todos los humos comienzan a regresar a la máscara dejando el cuarto limpio y alumbrado. Link se acerca a donde yace Majora y solo ve una despintada y carcomida máscara de madera. Link sin saberlo, al usar el fuego había puesto una maldición en la máscara, que solo una persona pudo ocasionar: Din...que comienza a llorar y del cielo caen gotas espesas de agua, apagando todo el fuego que los rayos ocasionaron. Link toma la máscara de Majora y al darle vuelta ve que esta del color del hierro caliente. Acerca su mano un poco y siente el calor punzante que emana la máscara.  
  
Link: Que bien...al estar asi de caliente, nadie mas podrá usar esta máscara...Pero todo fue muy fácil...Quizá este no era el verdadero reto sino áquella máscara...Lo bueno que Majora se encargó de él...  
  
Link estaba por retirarse cuando se regresa y junta los pedazos de la Fierce Deity's Mask. Cree que es muy peligroso dejar amabas máscaras ahí y que tiene que regresarselas al misterioso señor. Baja de la torre y sale para fuera. Solo para contemplar la triste y nefasta vista que la destrucción de Majora había dejado. No quería pensar que hubiera sido si no hubiera descubierto quien era la amada de Majora a tiempo. Encuentra al joven Kafei en su camino quien lo mira sorprendido y a la vez confuso.  
  
Kafei: Que...  
  
Link le enseña ambas máscaras destruidas y Kafei ve que los humos densos habían desparecido de la Torre. Despues lo mira con profundo agradecimiento.  
  
Kafei: No se cómo le hiciste...De seguro eres un enviado de las Diosas...  
  
Link: Fue mucha suerte...te lo aseguro...¿Quien es esa chica que traes en brazos...?  
  
Kafei: Ella es Anju...  
  
Link: ¿No me digas que ella...?  
  
Kafei: Ella esta bien...solo esta inconsciente...pero se pondrá bien...  
  
Link: Me alegra escuchar eso..Mira Kafei tengo que irme inmediatamente mi reino corre peligro...  
  
Kafei: ¿Por que no te quedas descansas y te vas mañana?  
  
Link: No puedo...Hyrule depende de mí ahorita...  
  
Kafei: Espera...¿Dices que eres de Hyrule...?  
  
Link: si  
  
Kafei: ¿Y cómo me dijiste que te llamabas?  
  
Link: Link...y soy de Hyrule...   
  
Kafei: No puedo creerlo...ya sé quién eres...Eres el que derrotó a Ganondorf, eres el único que ha usado la Master Sword despues de tantos siglos de estar encerrada, eres el que posee la Trifuerza del coraje y eres mejor conocido como el Héroe del Tiempo...  
  
Link: (un tanto apenado) ¿Co-como sabes tu todo eso?  
  
Kafei: Aquí todo mundo conoce tu historia y te admira...ya verás que contentos se pondrán cuando sepan que el Héroe del Tiempo estuvo aquí!!! (dice algo emocionado)  
  
Link: Prefiriría que no dijeras nada...  
  
Kafei: (aun emocionado) Con razón ese tipo no te duró nada como te iba a durar si tu eres el Héroe del Tiempo y (continua balbuceando cosas)  
  
Link se siente realmente apenado. El se consideraba un hombre común y al ver como se hablaba de el como si fuera un gran mito se sintió halagado, pero sabía que era por que las Diosas así lo quisieron.  
  
Link: Kafei, de verad, tengo que irme...Hyrule esta en grave peligro y me temo que el enemigo es peor que Ganondorf...  
  
Kafei comprende la situación y ayuda a Link a conseguir un buen caballo, provisiones y cualquier cosa que le sirva en su viaje. Link se despide y le promete a Kafei que si sale vivo de ésta que vendrá a visitar. Kafei le asegura que todo le saldrá bien y que toda la gente tiene su fe depositada en él. Link se despide y cabalga rumbo a Hyrule. Intenta encontrar al señor de las máscaras pero sin éxito alguno. Decide llevarse las máscaras con él, y ver que hace con ellas despues. Ahorita lo único que tiene en mente es Zelda...¿estará bien? Espera que Nydus no se haya atrevido a dañarla por que entonces si...entonces si verá de lo que Link es capaz...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mayaya: XDDD YEIIIIIY por fin actualizé!!!!  
  
Espero ke les haya gustado este chapter, xD como casi no había hablado de Link puro Nydus y puro Nydus queria hacerlos recordadr que Link aun existe y tambien sus habilidades ^o^  
  
O.ó espero ke todo haya tenido sentido y ke no les haya parecido aburrido ~.~ el final del fic se acerca...T^T y pues trato de ke siga interesante, :P ojala les haya gustado. Bueno los veré pronto!!! Muchas gracias por leer el fic y no se pierdan el siguiente chapter!!! xD veremos si realmente fue el fin de las máscaras o si tendrán alguna reacción al estar cerca de Nydus xD xD  
  
Bye bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~*~Mayaya~*~


	23. Batalla Final

23.- Batalla Final

Mientras tanto, Nydus había levantado una barrera de energía maligna alrededor del castillo de Zelda, tomando poseción de este. Toda la gente estaba bajo su poder, parecían zombies obedeciendo sólo las ordenes del joven mago, quien sólo esperaba la llegada de Link, esperaba para matarlo y para acabar con esto de una buena vez. Bastante ya había interferido en sus planes, pero no sólo eso le preocupaba sino las profecías también. Había algo que lo inquietaba, las mentadas profecías...Tenía un mal presentimiento en su negro corazón...Es como cuando alguien presiente que va a morir y que toda su vida le pasa por enfrente...

Nydus: *¿Será que tengo miedo? Pero de qué...¿De Link?*

El mago mira su mano y ve las dos Trifuerzas brillar...¿Que es mas importante? Poder, sabiduría...¿O coraje? No, es depende quien la use. Nydus se pone a analizar todo cuando es interrumpido.

Malon: Nydus por favor...Zelda está muy mal así no resistirá...va a morirse pronto...

Nydus camina hacia donde Zelda yace en su cama. La princesa más pálida que la leche está recostada en su cama con los ojos cerrados, mientras parece desvanecer como una imagen diluída por una imensa luz.

Malon: (suplicando) Nydus..por favor...No le hagas esto...(lo toma del brazo) Te lo suplico...

Nydus: Es lo que ella se merece

Malon: No quiero que se muera Nydus...

Nydus: No, morir es poco para ella, no la voy a matar y se vaya al otro mundo tan fácilmente. Lo que voy a hacer es desaparecer su existencia y su alma (toma un mechon fino del los cabellos de Zelda) Desaparecerá totalmente, como si nunca hubiera existido...

Malon: Nydus...

Nydus: ¿Hm?

Malon: Mi vida por la de ella...Desquita tu coraje conmigo y deja a Zelda ir...por favor...

Nydus: Estúpida...

~*~

Link: Aguanta Zelda...Voy en camino y todo va a salir bien...(Ve el inmenso castillo rodeado de tiniebla) Agh! (sarcasticamente) ¿Porque esto me resulta familiar? Aiiiya!!

Link apresura su caballo y entra al mercado del castillo, cuando te pronto, toda la gente comienza a atacarlo. Niños, mujeres, ancianos y hasta animales se le dejan ir encima. Su caballo espantado también es víctima de los ataques y caen a los pies de los aldeanos.

Link: Nooo...¿QUE ES ESTO?

El rubio pega un brinco hacia atras, cuando un hombre lo sostiene del cuello con su brazo y comienza a axfisiarlo.

Link: Sería...patético si muriera antes de llegar...al castillo...agghhh...

Toma el brazo del hombre y lo lanza hacia enfrente liberándose del mortal agarro. Es cuando se da cuenta que la gente no tiene rostros normales, carecen de expresión humana y sus ojos blancos sin pupilas.

Link: NYDUS!! Monstruo...Aghh...(siente algo en su espalda)

Un hombre con un tridente atravesó su espalda y las tres puntas saliendo por delante de su pecho.

Link: Agggghhh No...

El hombre saca el tridente del cuerpo sangriento de Link y se dispone a hacerlo otra vez, cuando el joven poseedor de la Trifuerza del Coraje toma las puntas del tridente y se lo quita al hombre, lo golpea con el palo y así comenzó con todos los que se le iban acercando.

Link: No puedo matarlos ¿Que tal si estan vivos...? Demonios...

Poco a poco las fuerzas de Link se fueron agotando. Por mas que golpeara a los aldeanos continuaban poniéndose de pie, además que las heridas de Link y la perdida de sangre comenzaba a cobrar efecto sobre él. La vista se le fue nublando, hasta que enterró el tridente en el suelo y cayó de rodillas mientras los zombies se le aproximaban sedientos de sangre, la misma que Link tenía bajos sus pies.

Link: Tengo que resistir...(debilmente se pone de pie)

Cuando de pronto, la bolsa café que Link cargaba en su cintura comenzó a brillar en un tono azul y especial. La bolsa se abrió y la Fierce Deity's Mask flotó a unos pasos frente a Link. La máscara abrió la boca y aun partida como estaba, una energía azul rodeo completamente a Link. Los aldeanos al ver luz tan divina sintieron miedo en la raíz mas profunda de su ser. Temiendo lo desconocido los aldeanos se alejaron rápidamente, desapareciendo de la vista de Link. La máscara cayó al suelo haciendo un sonido hueco y estaba tan muerta como cuando Link la recuperó.

Link: No entiendo lo que acaba de pasar...¿Acaso la máscara me salvó? ¿Porqué...?

Se inclina y con temor toca la máscara, que aun permanece quieta como una vieja tabla de madera carcomida por las polillas. Hace rato había tenido un brillo especial...Cómo si estuviera viva...Toma la máscara y la mira profundamente, tratando de buscar una posible respuesta a sus preguntas. Mira sus ropas y se da cuenta que ha dejado de sangrar...gracias a que las heridas estaban cerradas y sanadas.

Link: Esto es bastante raro...(mete la máscara a la bolsa) No quiero perder mas tiempo... (comienza a correr hacia el castillo)

~*~

Nydus: El bastardo ha llegado...justo a tiempo para morir...

Nydus baja al encuentro de Link, las enormes puertas del castillo estaban cerradas y selladas con energía ultratumbal, y por más que lo intentó, Link no pudo abrir las puertas.

Link: NYDUS SAL Y PELEA!!! MUESTRA LA CARA COBARDE!!!

Las puertas se abren y Link toma un aliento asombrado. El lugar estaba mucho mas tinieblo que cuando Ganon tomó poseción del castillo...Había llamas por doquier, arboles negros y completamente secos. Pedazos de cuerpos fétidos rodando como si fueran juguetes tirados. La brisa erá cálida y aún así, un escalofrío recorrió toda la espalda de Link. No podía creerlo...parecía que se encontraba en la antesala del infierno.

En el centro de tal catastrófico escenario, vió a Nydus flotando a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo. Su cabello suelto hacía que una sombra negra cubriera la parte superior de su rostro, impidiendo que se le vieran los ojos. Una aura morada electrizante lo rodeaba completamente y emitía circulos de poder bajo él. Tenía los brazos extendidos hacia bajo y tambien emitiendo una energía aterradora. Su cristal morado en el centro de su pecho, fue cuando una brisa caliente rodeó al mago haciendo que su gruesa y sedosa melena negra se elevara un poco, permitiendole ver sus endemoniados ojos violeta, haciendo que el joven rubio se paralizara lleno de temor.

Nydus: ¿Cobarde? Yo no fuí el que huyó aquella vez...

Link: Yo no fuí el que jugó sucio...

Nydus: Si tienes razón, disculpa por haberte subestimado, pero creeme, no cometeré ese mismo error...Esta vez utilizaré toda mi fuerza...

El aura se hace mas intensa

Link: *¿Quiere decir...que se estaba reteniendo? ¿Porque?* Pero antes, dime malnacido, ¿Donde estan Zelda y Malon? ¿Que les hiciste?

Nydus: Malon no es asunto tuyo, pero si quieres saber acerca de Zelda, te lo diré, en alguna parte del castillo ella se encuentra tendida desapareciendo poco a poco. Figurate que como ella ya está muerta no tiene caso matar a los que ya estan muertos. Así que decidí hacerla desaparecer junto con su alma. Así como si nunca hubiera existido ya que no irá ni al infierno ni al paraíso...

Link: (aprieta los dientes y baja la mirada) Yo no sé que te propones con tanta locura, pero...pero...(aprieta su puño y una aura azul y blanca lo rodea por completo) No te lo voy a permitir...no te lo voy a permitir!!

Nydus: *Siempre que Link se enfucere...su energía y sus poderes incrementan, ya no voy a confiarme como antes*

Link: *Voy a triturarlo...va a pagar por todas su acciones...lo juro...*

El puño de Nydus brilla con su aura y con una invisible velocidad logra golpear a Link en el centro de su pecho, haciendo que el rubio se estrelle en un arbol seco atravesandolo. Link se pone de pie y se limpia la sangre que corría por su boca.

Nydus: Apenas estoy desoxidando mi cuerpo ¿Y ya estás sangrando? Pobre infeliz...

El mago se deja ir a Link y vuela en línea recta hacia él, el rubio extiende la palma de su mano y comienza a brillar de color azul y emite unos potentes rayos de energía que tienen la forma de rombos de cristal. Nydus alcanza a esquivar los rayos menos uno...El mago pega un brinco hacia atrás alejándose de Link, mientras pasa una mano sobre su mejilla ensangrentada.

Nydus: ¿Con que aprendistes truquitos nuevos eh?

Link: Grandes males...grandes remedios...

Nydus: Ya veo...pero no te será suficiente...

Link: Deja de palabrear...Quiero matarte

Nydus: (media sonrisa) Yo también...

El mago con creciente furor vuelve a lanzarse sobre Link pero está vez apareciendo y desapareciendo a la vez. Link tenía la ilusión de muchos Nyduses, no sabía cual era el verdadero.

Link: *Maldición es muy rápido...*

Todas las alusinaciones forman un círculo alrededor de Link y juntan las manos como si fueran a rezar. Una energía amarilla comienza a emergir de las palmas de las manos de los Nyduses y atacan a Link al mismo tiempo. El hylian recibe los ataques golpeandolo por todos lados.

Link: Ughh...(cae al suelo)

Nydus se vuelve a juntar en uno solo mientras lo mira con burla. Tal vez las profecías no eran verdad, tal vez…Tal vez todavía podría matar a Link, esta vez no iba a confiarse no, iba a luchar con todo lo que tenía, utilizando su poder al máximo.

E pronto el mago se elevó a los aires, su aura negra incrementandose mas y mas, su pelo de pronto le creció mas largo como hasta media espalda y brillaba como si fuera una cascada de agua negra, en sus ojos apreció como una raya negra, delineano el contorno de sus violetas orbitas que tenia por ojos, y en su cuerpo apareció una especie de armadur negra, fabricada con su propia energía maligna. Link no podía creer que Nydus tuviera tanto poder, nunca en su vida habia sentido tanto terror de una persona, y no era por que Link tenía miedo de morir, temía por el futuro de los demas, sintió rabia e impotencia, no quería que el mundo se convirtiera en el infierno que tenía frente a él, ni mucho menos que Nydus estuviera al comando de Hyrule…Iba a morir intentando defender a su tierra natal. Con dificultad se pone de pie y mira a Nydus arriba de él.

Link: Si yo no puedo derrotarse…ya vendrá otro en mi lugar…Por lo pronto…moriré intentandolo…

Nydus: *respirando agitadamente * Grrraaaaaahhh!!!

No era fácil para el controlar tanto poder, requería de mucha concentración y enfoque, una vez que pasaba esta etapa…su poder era tan terrible que hasta las propias Diosas temblaban de terror. No de enbalde había sido el monarca, el Dios principal entre las Diosas de Hyrule.

Sus blancos ojos recuperaron su pupila, y el mago estaba listo para pelear. Se dejó ir a Link que no alcanzó a ver sus movimientos, solo sintió un golpe letal en su estómago haciendole escupir sangre, sintió como si le hubieran perforado sus entrañas sangrando interiormente. Despues Nydus lo embistió con sus puños que brillaban morados. Una y otra vez golpeando a Link en el rostro, sin que el rubio pudiese meter mano. Solo era víctima de cada golpe brutal y cruel de Nydus, sintiendo cada vez menos dolor ya que los golpes habían entumecido sus sentidos. Despues, Nydus lo recarga en un arbol obligando a que Link quede de pie semi-inconsciente.

Nydus: Vas a sufrir Link…como nunca, vas a sufrir…

Extiende la palma de su mano y comienza a lanzar rayos de energía hacia Link, atravesando sus brazos y piernas. Link crispa los dientes reprimiendo un grito de agonía y dolor, al menos no le daría ese gusto a Nydus.

Nydus: Grita Link…sufre, implora por tu vida jajajajaja…Creí que habías venido por Zelda, que patético…

Link: "Zel…da…perdóname mi amor…yo vine por ti pero Nydus tiene razón, soy tan poca cosa que no pude protegerte de el, fue mi culpa que hayas terminado en sus redes, ni siquiera podremos pasar la eternidad juntos ya que…ya que…no…"

Nydus: *Sigue emitiendo rayos atravesando su pecho esta vez * ¿Que sigue despues? ¿Tu cabeza o tu corazón? Ah ya sé, arrancaré tu corazón y se lo llevaré a Zelda de trofeo, podra llevarselo con ella cuando desaparezca de este mundo…

Link: Eres el demonio en persona…* se desliza por el arbol cayendo al suelo en su propio charco de sangre*

Link estaba bocaabajo en el piso, podía probar su propia sangre que seguía fluyendo de su cuerpo con una fuente cálida, poco a poco cerrando los ojos y sintiendo que la vida se le iba de las manos, asi como cuando una hoja es llevada por el viento…De pronto empezó a escuchar una extraña voz.

"Yo soy tu única salvación…Soy la respuesta a tus necesidades…" 

Link: ¿Quien eres? ¿De donde proviene esa voz?

"Usame…Usame…" 

Link mira hacia delante y a unos pasos ve las Fierce Deity's mask, que brilla de un tono azul. ¿De ahí proviene la voz? Link no tiene otra alternativa y nada que perder, estira la mano y toma la máscara.

Nydus: ¿Que haces?

Lanza un ryo de poder haciendo que la máscara vuele de las manos de Link.

Link: No…

La máscara que estaba partida, se regenera y se regresa solita a manos e Link, antes de que Nydus vuelva a quitarsela Link se la pone…y de ahí ya no supo que mas fue de él…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mayaya: T0T primero ke nada disculpenme por no haber actualizado lo que pasa es ke subí otras historias y me las habia pasado emocionada escribiendo las otras T-T buuujuuuu please perdonenme la vida ToT Lo siento tanto!!! 

XD bueno pasando a otra cosa muchas muchas gracias por seguir aqui fiel leyendo mi historia y sobre todo por dejarme reviews no saben como me alegran el corazon …(aunke no me lo merezca P) bueno espero y les haya gustado y el final se acerca solo me quedan como dos capítulos mas T-T buaaaaa…Bueno…Gracias por todo xDDDDDDDDDD


End file.
